FOR GRANTED
by AmGranger
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione go through their seventh year with a lot on their minds. Hermione has doubts about Harry & Ron's friendship and wonders if they truly think of her as their best friend.Her confusing feelings about Ron and Harry are distracting her
1. Chapter 1

**FOR GRANTED**

**H/Hr:**

**Summary: **Harry, Ron and Hermione go through their seventh year with a lot on their minds. Hermione has doubts about Harry and Ron's friendship and wonders if they truly think of her as their best friend.

Harry and Hermione will take place at a later stage. This is my first ever fanfiction so please do give reviews and correct me.

**Chapter 1**

**Bill's wedding:**

Due to the recent events, Bill and Fleur's wedding took place a little earlier than planned. It was a quiet and hushed event, with Bill still a little weak and threat of Voldemort plus death eaters so obvious. Harry was taken to Burrow first before Harry even left for his uncle's place because of the wedding. Hermione on the other hand had to go and meet her parents and somehow break the news of the recent events and her decision to accompany Harry.

Hermione sat deep in thoughts while the wedding took place; she noticed how everyone seemed to have a smile and adoration in their eyes during the ceremony. But she had other things on her mind, she had been thinking about what took place when she went home.

"_Last year things were different, she easily got away with not telling her parents about anything that happened, the ministry adventure, her getting injured or Sirius's death. This year she didn't know how to break the news of Voldemort's return, Dumbledore's death or even the fact that there will be no school this year. She felt a great pain in lying to her parents, technically she was not lying; she just never told them about those things because they never asked. Hermione kept assuring herself with these thoughts. She felt guilty for not spending that much time with her parents, half the holidays were spent at Ron's place and last year it was Grimauld place. She was glad that she spent the Christmas of her 6th year with her parents; they had been delighted to have her over for Christmas. _

_This year she informed her parents that she had to go attend Bill's wedding and then she had to go to Harry's where the three of them will prepare for their last year project and finish homework. Her parents didn't like the idea much ,"why don't you invite Harry and Ron over to your place, we hardly even met them..", was Mr. Granger's reply. "Yes, honey I would love to meet your best friends, people you talk about so much, please…", added Mrs. Granger. _

"_But Mum Harry is not allowed to leave his uncle's place, due to some guardian rule this year, Dumbledore's orders. He has to be at his uncle's for his last year for him to legally leave them. Besides Mum, Dad its our last year, from next year onwards, you will be begging me to leave you guys alone…" Hermione said with a smile. Amazingly her parents bought the whole lie and took an entire day to give her their positive response. She hated herself for lying to them so much, but she knew they would never allow her if she told them the real reason. "Since when did I become such a big liar", sighed Hermione. She was scared as hell for Harry and was ashamed of her actions last year, her not believing him, her following Ron around like a puppy dog and what not. All in all she failed him during the attack that took place at the end of the year. Where was she? She was not even out in the battlefield. "I am a horrible, horrible friend, but this time, I won't leave Harry till the death of Voldemort no matter what". She was all determined to keep Harry alive even if it meant some sort of sacrifice on her part. She was quite surprised over the last thought but it was so genuine that she didn't question herself about it. _

With these thoughts invading her mind, her eyes wondered off to Harry sitting next to her, who seemed to be in deep thoughts too, he would look at Ginny every now and then, who was looking lovely as always in lavender dress robes. Harry then felt Hermione's stare turned to look at her and smiled, she smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze that made Harry genuinely smile and in return he squeezed her hand back. They turned their attention back to the reception and saw bill and fleur kiss. Harry and Hermione both noticed how Ron seemed to be mesmerized by Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle. Harry shot a worried look towards Hermione and couldn't read her expression. He thought Hermione looked pretty with her hair tied in a loose but neat braid and two white clips to hold her hair back but some managed to fall on face, wearing a white flowy skirt with delicate silver trimming at the edges and the waist, over which she wore a sleeveless silk light blue top with sequence around the neckline; on her feet, she had white strapy flat scandals – she looked elegant and pretty. Harry wanted to tell her that but decided against it and turned away.

People started congratulating the couple, and a dance took place. Ginny came and ask Harry to dance with her, Harry hesitantly got up and proceeded towards the dance floor, Ron was busy dancing with Gabrielle, all of a sudden Hermione felt an immense feeling of being the ODD ball…no one had asked her to dance. She got up to go towards the drink in order to gain some attention but in vain. So decided to go back the rows of chairs and sit where she had been sitting earlier but without Harry this time and some empty rows of chairs ahead of her. Tonks and Remus were dancing, Charlie was dancing with Professor McGonagall, Fred was busy with Molly Weasley, and George with Fleur's mother, Fleur's father was talking to Arthur Weasley and Moody over some drinks and… – the point being that Hermione was the only one sitting while everyone else was busy. She felt bad and hoped to catch Ron's attention, she decided to get up and ask him to dance but by the time she got there – there was a sudden blast. She didn't know what happened but turned around and saw some death eaters… everyone took out their wands as if they expected something of the sort to happen.

Harry stunned two or three deatheaters and then saw Ginny telling him about something. He got hold of Ginny's hand and ran towards one corner where it seemed like everyone else was running, Hermione with her wand out threw a spell or two towards a death eater who was about to throw a curse at Charlie and the next thing she knows someone sent a cruciatus her way and she ended up screaming with pain, Lupin stupefied the death eater and ran towards her but not before a death eater came in front of him, they struggled a bit …. Hermione after gaining a little strength tried to run towards where everyone else was running. She found them all grabbing hold of this plate which seemed to be a portkey, Harry had dragged Ginny towards it and they disappeared right in front of her eyes; everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, Bill carrying Fleur in his arms and then Ron holding Gabrielle grabbed the portkey as well which was a goblet this time. Charlie told her to go towards the portkey, but another deatheater attacked her that very moment, it hit Hermione and blood started appearing on her light blue top, she looked up from where she fell and saw that Prof. McGonagall, George, Fred, Molly, Harry etc were nowhere to be seen. Only Charlie remained along with Remus, Tonks and Moody … they were having a fierce duel, Hermione stupefied a death eater thereby saving Tonks from a spell, before she knew five more death eaters came out of no where, Tonks, Charlie and Moody got hold of the portkey, Remus screamed at Hermione to run…Hermione ran towards Remus, she tripped and before she knew it Remus was surrounded by deatheaters and he had to take the portkey and was gone. Hermione panicked and tried to dissaparate. She was successful but she couldn't concentrate on her location.


	2. Where is Hermione?

**FOR GRANTED**

**Chapter 2: Where is Hermione?**

_A little background:_

_The wedding of Bill and Fleur took place outside Bill's house. They had purchased the house before Fleur started staying at the Burrow. They wanted it this way so every agreed to them getting married there without any hesitation. Molly Weasley along with Fleur's mother had done a good job of decorating the place, it was a simple affair with close friends and family. Everyone was a little tensed because of the recent events and decided to have an emergency portkey nearby in case something goes wrong and their wands close. Most of the members of Order of Phoenix were present for the occasion._

Everyone's fear took the shape of a reality. They all landed at the burrow after taking the portkey. Arthur was holding Harry down who wanted to go back and fight along with Lupin and Tonks, a wave of relief passed over him when he saw first Tonks and then Lupin appearing just the way they all did. Remus had a panicked look on his face and said "I … I think Hermione is lost….she couldn't make it to the portkey and ….." he couldn't speak anymore, everyone was so shocked that they couldn't find it in them to speak, Ron to everyone's amazement, in a very calm voice said, "…and… and what …?" , Lupin looked up and said "I think she dissaparated…", "ha…have you guys learnt how to dissaparate?"…. he was answered by Ginny and Ron in a simple YES…Harry was just too shocked, looked at everyone and in a very stern and angry voice said," Why are you all not doing anything, we have to go back, WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET HERMIONE…" He felt a chill go up his spine which was nowhere near pleasant and heard different replies... "But Harry we don't know where she could've dissaprated to"…."She could be anywhere….", "Calm Down Harry…." But this time even Ron yelled…What do u mean Calm down, our best friend could be dead or captured and you guys are not even sure if she dissaparated or not. "She is NOT DEAD Ron…" interrupted Harry. Both Harry looked at each other and shared some sort of conversation after which they ran towards the broom closet to grab brooms and leave….Ginny got hold of Harry and Ron's arms and said in a very strong voice "_Stop right there, where do you think you will go? You obviously can't go back to Bill's house __(at which Fleur who had been very silent just like some of the others- sitting curled up next to bill gave a sobbed…Bill kissed her head over that)…_ _Hermione can take care of herself like she always has so hold your horses, she is not a kid anymore…" _By this time Charlie also came forward to stop Harry and Ron from doing anything rash. "yes your getting yourselves in to danger won't help matters so let the order…"Before either Harry or Ron could say anything, amazingly Fred spoke up, "Ginny, just shut up, the situation we all came across was hardly handled by the grownups or aurors for that matter so don't go around saying Hermione is old enough". Tonks was next, "Harry, Ron… you stay here, Remus and I will handle it, we will get help from aurors if needed", before either of them could say anything both Lupin and Tonks apparated away.

Everyone behind remained silent, Ron had his head in his hands while Harry was pacing around, Molly weasely got up to make tea for everyone, Bill took Fleur upstairs to rest while Gabrielle was too shaken up and was huddled between her parents. She then got up and tried to comfort Ron by patting his back, he seemed thankful for the gesture. Harry had headed upstairs towards Ron's room; all sorts of bizarre thoughts were coming in his mind. He was ashamed for he just realized that he did not think of Hermione when he used the portkey; the only reason he and Ron even began to think about her was because of the announcement Remus made when he showed up, "what kind of best friends are we? Where do our priorities lie? I am...well …I saved Ginny and Ron went for Gabrielle …", while he was busy thinking all these things, Ginny appeared by his side with a cup of tea. He never knew when she entered the room, he was so involved thinking that he didn't notice the knock on the door or opening of the door. After taking tea from her hands, an uncomfortable silence took place… Harry uttered a small 'thanks', right when Ginny started talking.. "I know... well your welcome...", "Harry I know what you must be thinking and I know you are probably blaming yourself for her actions, it's not your fault. She should've done what everyone else had done, she could've easily grabbed the portkey but she did otherwise so it is not your fault. She just ..." and then Ginny stopped talking. Harry turned towards her and stared at her,"she just…what?" "Never mind Harry I just want you to know that I am here with you and will always be, stop blaming yourself for her…umm…Well her attention seeking actions"…saying this she left the room. Harry just stood there staring after her in angry silence. "She is wrong, Hermione is not an attention seeker, and she is genuine, brave and …. Well she is not an attention seeker for sure, I know her better than anyone else – both Ron and I because we are her best friends, Ginny is just angry or scared maybe…trying to pull up a brave front and therefore doesn't know what she is talking about…." Harry thought. "or may be she is still not over the fact that we are not together anymore, I wish things were different…",once again Harry's thoughts wandered away.

Another voice sounding very much like Sirius's voice talked in his head, "some best friend you are… leaving her there, didn't even try hard to go after her and in the end feeling sorry for your own self for not having a relationship with Ginny anymore". Harry kept thinking about the comforting smile she had given him during the ceremony, "God I am going crazy…I will never forgive myself if anything happened to her"

It had gotten dark now and Harry was getting all sorts of mixed up thoughts where he would convince himself that it was not his fault and that Ginny was right, Hermione should've done what everyone else had done i.e. grabbed the portkey and then he would think about going after her…" he then heard some sort of noise coming from downstairs. He quickly moved towards that direction. He noticed that nobody was there in the room and saw Mr. Weasley talking to someone over the floo connection, along the lines of "…yes we will get there now," but was interrupted by a female voice, "It is alright…no need to come Mr. Weasley, she is in good hands, she has some wounds that have been taken care of but she needs bed rest for now. Such a pretty girl, I had tears in my eyes when I saw the kind of wounds she had. By the way don't inform her parents, she doesn't wish for them to know. She will be brought over to your place pretty soon." Arthur thanked the lady. "BTW Congratulations Arthur, I was informed by Nymphadora about your son's wedding and yet I am sorry for such a glorious day was spoilt for you all. Good Bye", Arthur Weasley, "Thankyou so much Mrs. Diggory, we really appreciate your informing us." He turned towards everyone, who had questioning look on their faces – "let me do the talking and no interruptions please!"

_Please review people and let me know about mistakes and all. This is the first time in my life I have written something well other than letter to editors. Thanks, hope you enjoy! _


	3. The good news

**FOR GRANTED**

**CHAPTER 3: The Good News.**

Mr. Weasley turned around and looked at Harry with a relaxed smile on his face and called out for others who were not present to enter the room, "everyone gather up…", the entire weasley clan along with Minerva McGonagall and Fleur's family entered the room. "I have some good news, Hermione managed to apparate herself to Quidditch supplies store where your old friend Oliver Wood found her. She was bruised and bleeding so he took her to St. Mungos, he informed them that Hermione was Harry Potter's girlfriend" (at which Harry blushed, Ginny and Ron both scowled) "however…" despite the looks or any details about that confusion, Arthur continued,"…Tonks was immediately informed by the healer at St. Mungos that Harry's girlfriend Hermione has been admitted…so.."

"But she is not his girlfriend" interrupted Ginny very sternly. Arthur continued – ignoring her, "…so she told them about the attack and everything. Tonks was able to talk to Hermione and apparently Hermione doesn't wish for her parents to be informed about this…well all in all, Tonks is bringing back Hermione after sometime."

"Who was the lady, you were talking to? Was she a healer? How did Hermione get wounded? Why has it taken so long for them to inform us of this news.." before Harry could continue with his train of questions. Arthur raised both his hands trying to hush Harry down…."calm down Harry calm down! The lady was Mrs. Diggory, Amos Diggory's wife, and YES she is a healer at St. Mungos; Tonks had checked in with St. Mungos right after she left the burrow but Hermione had not been admitted then, they informed her after they had healed Hermione and they are not bringing her over right away because it had been a death eater attack so some formalities had to be taken care of and Tonks is taking care of them, once they call off the inquiries, Hermione will be able to come back". The Charlie spoke with a deep regret in his voice "Hermione probably sustained major injuries coz she was hit with curses twice", "_Why didn't you do anything…" George asked…"_She sort of well… she saved me from a curse, she stunned the deatheater who attacked me and one of the others hit her from the other side…I am sorry, things were happening so fast.." Charlie continued. "Come on honey lets not dwell over what happened then. We should just Thank God that she is fine…I really like Hermione, God knows how sick I was from worry about her…"said Molly.

"So Hermione is alright…" said Ron sounding not too convinced. It was the first time Harry heard him talking ever since they were stopped from going after Hermione on their brooms. Both Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled. Harry moved towards him and both of them left for kitchen, rest of them all staring after them. Ginny followed them in, "Can we have some time to ourselves Ginny if you don't mind, Harry and I have some stuff to talk about", Ginny feeling a bit embarrassed turned but not before giving Harry a kiss on his cheek and left, Ron ignored this (Harry didn't tell him about the breakup so Ron was use to Ginny's bold actions) while Harry continued looking down embarrassed for some reason and felt a bit annoyed by the kiss for he made it clear to Ginny they were over and the reason behind it.

"_We are not good friends, are we?_", Harry looked up at him with a look saying '_so you noticed too' _ "No, no we are not, it feels as if her getting hurt is our fault…", "_I didn't even…well Harry I was so ignorant that I didn't even know she was there,…I..I don't know…"_ Harry interrupted Ron because he knew what he wanted to say _"_'I know what you mean pal, I know…we screwed up and yet we have no explanation for it, no matter how many times everyone tell us that it is not our fault, some how it feels that way and…", at that precise moment another commotion was heard and they got up from their chairs and headed towards the lounge, there stood Hermione wrapped in a brown cloak, in Oliver's arms, Tonks right next to him, Mrs. Weasley rushed towards her and cleared the couch for Oliver to place Hermione in. Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug and a kiss, Charlie ruffled her hair a bit saying "you sure scared us", everyone said something and gave her a hug. Hermione remained quiet and just smiled every now and then. Twins took Oliver upstairs to their room, Both Harry and Ron finally rushed towards her, silent hellos were exchanged between the three. Hermione had watery eyes but wouldn't dare look up, Ron pulled a chair and sat next to her couch while Harry sat on the floor on his knees and grabbed her hand with both his hands and stroked it with his thumb. A moment of silence passed when all the elders decided to leave them alone, Molly told them that Hermione needs to be shifted upstairs in Ginny's room.

"We are sorry Hermione, we … well we... I don't know how to… " Once again to his and Ron's annoyance, Ginny spoke in a harsh tone, "How many times do I have to tell you morons that it was not your fault … tell them Hermione because I can't see them suffer or feel sorry for themselves for your .. " a pause and then "for your actions". Hermione looked at Ginny with a hurt look and finally uttered some words, "Ginny is right Harry, I am fine and you both better not blame yourselves for my actions…I would appreciate it if you take me upstairs because I still feel a bit sore".

"Typical! … Such a…attention seeker", some words along these lines was muttered by Ginny over this. Harry chose not to bother and picked Hermione up in his arms to take her upstairs; Ron followed, they settled Hermione in when Ron excused himself to go get something to eat. Hermione asked for water which went unheard by Ron so Harry left to get her a glass of water…he was halfway through the stairs when he heard Ron…

Ron was talking to Ginny in a hushed and yet angry tone, "What's your problem, why are you acting like this? _"LIKE WHAT"..."_like what….like what…like you calling her an attention seeking prat…I thought…well if I am not wrong Hermione is your friend too and has always been nice to you".

"When did I say she is not my friend, she is a friend. It's just that I don't see why you guys are blaming yourselves for her such obviously stupid actions, like I said earlier she could've grabbed the portkey but noooo she had to do something to get attention…." Said Ginny

"Hermione has no reason to do that, she is different…"

"Oh then dear brother where was she before the attack took place?" Without waiting for his answer, "she was at the back, sitting all alone, when neither you nor Harry or anyone for that matter asked her to dance…this was her chance to grab some attention and she was successful. I am a girl Ron; I know how girls think…" With that said she left. Harry was boiling with anger now, he still wondered what is wrong with Ginny and why is she being so bitter towards Hermione. He joined Ron downstairs… "Hermione needs some water"…when they entered the kitchen, everyone was having dinner, Mrs. Weasley set a tray for Hermione and gave it to the boys to take upstairs.

Ron held the tray and went upstairs, followed closely by Harry. When they entered the room, they saw Hermione struggling with the cloak, but was somehow was tangled a bit, due to the fact that she was sitting on it and was trying to get rid of it without getting up … Harry took three steps and was by her side, he opened the knot and gently pulled her up with both hands, and very gently slid the cloak off her shoulder, down her arms and that's when he noticed the blotches of blood all over her skirt and blue top…through out this Hermione kept looking down, not daring to look up as if it would bring bad news if she looked up or something. Harry made her sit with the same gentleness he showed earlier, Ron cleared his throat to get rid of the awkward silence, "err….Mum sent some food Hermione"…"Thanks Ron but … well I don't feel like eating, I just want to sleep", "Oh… ok, u have been through a lot for one day…sleep will do you good", replied Ron. Harry then asked Hermione if she was strong enough to change in to some night clothes…_you see well because_…, but was interrupted and saving him from giving her the reason. (He felt very uncomfortable seeing blood on her clothes, bruises on her arms and few cuts on her face)

"Yes Harry you are right but I can't move much … I have bandages on my stomach and I am not suppose to put much strain…." Hermione replied before letting him finish…"Oh I will go ask Ginny or Mum to help you"… "Thanks Ron, ask Mrs. Weasley if its no bother to her…" said Hermione with first true smile on her face, with that he left with the tray he brought earlier. Harry felt a bit jealous that how come he was not given a smile, it was after all his idea that she should change out of these blood covered clothes. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking this way and felt sick when he looked at her again, seeing the blood on Hermione and wounds – Merlin, I could've saved her from all these injuries. He was lost in all sorts of thoughts, when Hermione touched his arm, "stop blaming yourself for all this Harry, you did not throw a cruciatus on me, it was a deatheater and I don't blame you for one minute, so please stop thinking that way, and stop feeling sorry for me.." "I was … just … I was not doing that" replied Harry. Hermione grinned and said "Harry I know you like I know Hogwarts-a history and I know what you are thinking." Harry laughed over this…there little relaxed time was interrupted by Molly Weasly and Ron.

"Out you boys now..."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, We'll come again once you are done…" said Harry.

"Nobody is going to disturb Hermione now; you will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow" …

With the good nights exchanged, both Ron and Harry left the room.


	4. Discussions

**FOR GRANTED**

**Chapter 4. Discussions! **

Harry and Ron went downstairs to have some dinner. Remus Lupin had arrived while they were with Hermione. He greeted both boys with a smile saying "hope you guys are not that agitated now that Hermione is back (at which they both grinned broadly)…how is she doing?" "She is resting; mum's gone to help her change!" Replied Ron. "So where were you Remus?" asked Harry.

"Well after we got the news about Hermione, Tonks left for St. Mungos along with Moody, who mind you is still busy with ministry, about the whole attack and that is why Arthur just left too… I had to go get some information…"

"what sort of information..?" asked Harry, "I went and met with another werewolf – apparently I am not to be trusted anymore with the entire clan but I have some of them on my side now, with Snape gone we have no one to warn us of upcoming attacks or anything of the sort so I tried my luck incase something of the sort happens again…" Replied Lupin and then continued after a pause – "Harry you do know that you have to be taken back to the Dursleys right? We think you should be taken there as soon as possible? "

"Yes I know, Dumbledore told me about it…I well … "he looked at Ron to see if now is a good time to tell them about the plan they had but Ron stopped him with a look! Harry continued... "I well was wondering when are you planning to take me back?"

"You will be taken after a day or two because there are certain things that needs to be discussed with you and Moody is the right person for it…and Burrow seems to be the best place for that", Remus told Harry.

Harry looked at Remus with a worried look, he knew they all wanted information…information that Harry only shared with Dumbledore and didn't want to share with anyone else well ofcourse apart from Hermione and Ron. Remus then excused himself and left the burrow.

Ginny was talking to Gabrielle, when Ron asked her where Fred and George were. "They are in their room with Oliver…" replied Ginny.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked again.

"You know Fred and George…"; she was soon interrupted by the three boys, "what's this I hear Ginny, you talking about us…" George never completed the sentence because Oliver started asking Harry about Hermione…

"How's Hermione doing Harry? I didn't remember her name but once I told the healers who she was i.e. your girlfriend they immediately knew the right people to contact …" to his annoyance he too was rudely interrupted by Ginny,

"Well she is not Harry's girlfriend, she is just his friends", everyone turned towards her,

"Oh I am sorry I always thought …" Oliver started but was once again interrupted by Ginny,

"You thought wrong!"

"Hey! Ginny hold your breath and no need to take that tone with Oliver, what's wrong with you seriously?" George said.

"Oh it's ok! George, I am sorry for getting all this wrong. I guess I just heard it from someone, anyway I am glad she is alive and will recover soon, and you take care of her Harry"

Ron quickly said, "WE WILL…we both will, she is after all our best friend" – it seemed he wanted to tell everyone that Hermione is his friend too and not Harry's only. They all sat down…Gabrielle came and sat next to Ron, who blushed over this and gave her a smile.

Harry broke the silence "so what are you doing in London, don't you have quidditch matches? How did you find Hermione?"

"Oh! I am on a break and the quidditch matches are not taking place because of You know who's return so I am just working with ministry and was over at quidditch supplies checking out brooms…with the way things are; even that guy is planning to close his business down! (Pause) Ummm he was – I mean the owner of the shop was telling me about how his sales were going down and all…that's when Hermione landed in the store room of his shop, some brooms broke her fall, we immediately took our wands out thinking there was some intruder but only discovered her lying there struggling to get up. I immediately recognized her … can't forget her face, to this day I remember how grateful I had been when she put that charm on your glasses … (Oliver said this with amusement and big smile on his face) ummm … and well the rest you know." And then another silence took place…Oliver started talking again;

"and yeah Harry I am sorry about the mix up, I must've made things awkward for you guys. I just thought you guys were together well I think everyone thought so…b'coz you were always together and…" once again Ginny huffed her annoyance by rolling her eyes and groaning loudly.

"Why would anyone think that? Harry, Hermione and I are always together, it's not like it's only two of them!" said Ron.

Oliver clearly felt extremely awkward over this and started off saying, "yeah you are right … I just misunderstood, it's not a big deal I think. I mean Prof. McGonagall called off the game during my sixth year because Hermione was petrified and only asked Harry to join her so she could inform him so we just assumed, well when I say us … I mean the team ... ask George and Fred… and then her coming for Harry's aid during my last year…Fred George please …" pleaded Oliver, because right now Ginny along with Ron and it seemed Harry too were throwing daggers at Oliver with their eyes…Fred and George both were red in their faces and told everyone to shut up since it was not a big deal.

This seemed to have done the work but then Gabrielle spoke in her sweet melodious voice…"oh you are so right! Even that reporter during the triwizard published those snaps and articles about Harry and Hermione".

Ginny got really annoyed now "Well those were all lies, gossips, and why is everyone soo keen on discussing Hermione and Harry's love life when there is not any and for the record Harry and I are together so if you don't mind please give it a REST, besides Hermione during that year had been busy snogging Krum so seriously…"

Everyone was just shocked and staring at her, Harry opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to embarrass Ginny in front of everyone besides he still had a soft spot for Ginny. The environment was quite chilly so he didn't want Weasleys on his bad side right then as well.

"Sooo… I think I better go now, its late… it was nice meeting you all and you Harry, you have always been my favorite seeker during the seven years I spent" saying this Oliver got up, Fred and George also got up "I guess we better leave too".

"Oh! And btw Harry I forgot to Congratulate you on becoming the Captain, Fred told me about it" – "Thanks", replied Harry and shook hands with Oliver.

The three of them left, leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny and Gabrielle behind. Fleur came down after sometime asking if Bill was back…, Harry and Ron who were not aware of Bill leaving the burrow, looked questioningly at Ginny, who told Fleur that Bill's not back yet, turned towards Ron and told him that Bill left before Dad and that they were with Hermione when this took place. Fleur came and kissed her sister on her forehead,"hey kid why don't you sleep in my bedroom, Bill can sleep on the couch, and I just figured Hermione is in Ginny's room sooo there won't be any…"

"Oh it's ok Fleur! Mum shifted Hermione in Ron's room and put a sleeping bag on the floor for either Harry or Ron to sleep on…so Gabrielle can bunk with me" told Ginny.

"Ok then, Good night everyone! I wish things had not turned out this way, sure spoiled the most special day of my life…" with this said, Fleur went upstairs. "Why didn't mum put a sleeping bag in your room?" Ron asked,

"Because my room is smaller than yours and doesn't have space for a sleeping bag, trust me I tried to convince her but she was just determined".

"OK well Good night both of you", said Ron, Harry followed Ron without saying anything to Ginny or Gabrielle. Both of them changed in to their pajamas in bathroom (one at a time). They entered the room very quietly, Hermione seemed to be sleeping. Ron took the sleeping bag and let Harry take the other bed.

Harry couldn't fall asleep, he was thinking about way too many things, the prophecy, Hermione, horcruxes, Hermione again, Snape's betrayal, Ginny's strange attitude and yet Hermione again, he was tossing and turning, and then of all the things, he thought about DA, then the Dursley's, then Godric Hollow, Sirius etc…his mind was just not at peace so he finally gave up trying to sleep and got out of the bed. He turned towards Hermione, her back was towards him, he went a little ahead, had no clue what he was doing – that's when he saw Hermione turning towards him, Harry? She whispered –"Yeah?" with that he moved towards her till he was standing right next to her, Hermione silently told him to sit on the bed by patting the space next to her. Once he sat down Hermione whispered again with worried tone, "what's wrong? Nightmares? Is Voldermort trying to do something? "

Harry smiled; because of the dark Hermione couldn't see. "How can you worry about something else when you are so badly injured…", But was cut off with her cold fingers on his lips…

"shhh! This is nothing Harry, it's not like I am dying besides I asked you first?" Harry was still a bit disturbed with her cold fingers, _she is so cold, she must be feeling really weak…_, he got hold of her hands and pressed them a little with his hands gently in order to warm her hands up, a gesture that seemed quite strange to her and he couldn't see the surprised look on Hermione's face,

"Yes Hermione I couldn't sleep and its not because of nightmares, for that I need to sleep first… I was just thinking about so many things…" – he looked in Ron's direction, it was quite dark to actually see him but he knew exactly where Ron's sleeping bag was. "By the way what are you doing up? I thought you went off to sleep!"

"Well I did but then got up…have been up for quite sometime. Was just thinking whether I made a mistake…"

Harry immediately interrupted her a bit louder than before…"Mistake … you didn't make any mistake…it was a sudden attack…"

Hermione chuckled at this and cut him off…"let me finish...I was wondering if I made a mistake when I refused dinner, you see I am kind of feeling hungry now".

Harry laughed over this as well and blushed, "I'll get you something to eat" with that he got up…but Hermione stopped him, "forget it Harry, it is too dark".

"No, its ok! Be back in a minute…" with that he got up and silently made his way downstairs…he did stumble a little but managed all the same. He got some left over bread and soup for her. She ate her food in dark exchanging small talk with Harry, they were not really talking about anything serious, he told her about what Oliver thought about both of them and they exchanged a small joke over that! "Imagine Rita Skeeter has more followers than the Dark Lord"…they finally got tired and went off to sleep!

**p.s. You all will find out soon about reason behind Ginny's behavior. Plus she just annoyed me in 6th book.**


	5. A New Day!

**FOR GRANTED**

**Chapter 5: A New Day!**

Harry tried to block the conversation that was taking place in the room by placing the pillow on his head, though he could not understand a word but the sound was annoying him all the same – after a while, he remembered what had happened the day before.

He opened his eyes, grabbed his glasses and turned towards Hermione's bed; a smile appeared on his face as he saw Hermione and Ron in some sort of an argument. They were trying not to disturb Harry…

"No! I can go where ever I want and…" Hermione was saying when she saw Harry, "Hey Good Morning Harry! Sleep well? Thanks for the mid night snack again",

"What midnight snack, why didn't you guys get me any, I would've loved to have something too you know? " Ron complained at which Hermione rolled her eyes and looked towards Harry to explain…

Harry laughed over this and told Ron how Hermione got hungry and all…"I swear I didn't eat anything, It was her … all her. She asked me to join her but I told her that I will not eat, not when Ron is sleeping… she kept insisting but see pal I just couldn't betray ya…" Over this exaggeration Ron and Hermione both laughed, Hermione clutched her stomach for her wound had stretched a little but stopped herself from showing her discomfort.

Ron and Harry didn't notice the slight twinge on her face and got up to freshen up; both left to change and get ready for breakfast, "I'll send mum to help you out Hermione".

"Oh don't bother her Ron, I am in no hurry…seriously, she has too many guests to look after" Ron ignored her and left.

After a while Hermione heard a knock and saw Ginny enter the room with a tray of breakfast…

"Hi Ginny! Good morning…"

Ginny replied with "Hello…mum sent some breakfast for you, I'll come to collect it later…"

"Ginny please stay!" Hermione requested…Ginny didn't turn back and just asked Hermione if she needed anything, "No! Ginny I don't need anything other than for you to forgive me and talk to me….please Ginny" , Hermione said in a begging tone…

"How many times do you want me to apologize, I miss you Ginny, please don't stay mad...I don't want to spoil our friendship over small things like…"

Ginny cut her off; "SMALL THINGS … Hermione they are not small things…Not to ME at least, I feel betrayed…embarrassed and one time that I had something that I wished for and you think it is small…Shows how much you care. Please have your breakfast…"

"Please Ginny lets talk this over" Hermione pleaded again but Ginny just slammed the door and left. "_She is making a big deal out of it…_" were Hermione's thoughts. Hermione's thoughts wandered off to the day this all started …

**_After Dumbledore's death…_**

_It was second last day before everyone left Hogwarts._

_Ginny entered the library looking for Hermione who was busy with a dozen books in front of her. She sat down across Hermione, "the term's over and we probably don't even have school next year so what are you studying?" asked Ginny right away. _

_Hermione who had noticed Ginny but ignored to acknowledge her presence by not looking up when she had come, just waved her hand saying, "oh just some stuff that Harry needed…" _

"_What kind of stuff?" asked Ginny – Hermione looked at her for the first time ever since she started talking, she could see that Ginny seemed upset about something so she closed the book and focused her attention on Ginny._

"_What's wrong Ginny? Somebody said something?… or was it…" Before Hermione could continue asking, Ginny decided to break Hermione's curiosity…_

"_Harry broke up with me…" Ginny's eyes filled with tears when she said this. Hermione immediately went to her side and gave her a sideway hug._

"_Why? ... Did he tell you why? -- Well he probably didn't mean it Ginny, he is just too disturbed because of all the things that happened to him…" Hermione tried to comfort her but she knew deep in her heart why Harry would have done it. She knew he didn't want to cause any trouble to Ginny…she knew very well the reason behind his actions but wanted to hear it from Ginny. He didn't want the fifth year repetition again. Voldermort using Ginny the same way but for real etc etc._

_Ginny sobbed and reply, "well I don't really understand why does he have to take things so seriously, he doesn't want to loose me by staying with me…he thinks Voldermort will lure him by getting to me like he did with Sirius…I think I have proved myself strong enough for him to trust in my abilities…" _

_Hermione stroked Ginny's hair, "I know Ginny but he has lost too much. He cares deeply for you and what he plans to do in his future is dangerous and he doesn't want you in any kind of danger…"_

"_What is it he is going to do Hermione? Do you know something that I don't…he told you about his plans to break up with me, didn't he? No wonder you are taking it so lightly…" Ginny pulled away from her and poked Hermione…"You tell me right now Hermione Granger! What was it he said or plans to do, I want to know everything?"_

_Hermione was just shocked at Ginny's accusation but ignored it by blaming her hurt feelings._

"_Ginny! Listen to me, I did not know of his plans to break up with you, honestly, ever since the funeral I have hardly seen him…I have been busy with this stuff you see here. And as far as what Harry plans to do in future…it's not my place to tell you because if he wanted to tell you then he would have told you. I will never betray his trust; if he wanted to tell you then he would have done it or may be he will. I am not going to tell you anything but trust me he cares for you a lot that he sacrificed his happiness…" _

"_OH REALLY! WELL HOW COME YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? …" Madam Pince got there and told them to keep it low… Ginny got hold of Hermione and dragged her outside the library. "We are not done yet Hermione, trust me we are not!..."_

_Once they were outside Ginny continued talking, "So I asked you something Hermione, how come you know things and I don't? What work are you doing for him in library? I need answers Hermione and I need them now, I deserve to know",_

_Hermione sighed, "I told you Ginny that I can't, I really can't. It's not my place. I know things because I am Harry's best friend and so is Ron. We know almost everything…"_

_Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh over this…"Please Hermione, Save me the drama of best friend…you are not telling me because you just want to feel important, or be part of both Ron and Harry's life. It's you who manipulates them both. It probably was your idea in the first place to break up with me…just like you were against Sirius's attitude; you just can't see Harry getting close to anybody but yourself…."_

"_GINNY! Stop this nonsense! You know it's not true and for the record I was never against Sirius's attitude, I know he was reckless but I never tried to keep Harry from having a father figure to confide in… He was like a friend too to me, what you are implying…"_

"_No you listen to me Hermione…Listen carefully! You are nothing but a leech, a puppy dog following Ron and Harry around, you force yourself on them…if you have not noticed then let me tell you, everyone in school thinks so…you were the reason Cho never stood a chance with Harry…Yes I know the whole story, Ron told me – you begged Harry to meet you half way through the date because you were obviously jealous…Don't look too shocked…you know its true. You maneuvered the poor guy just like you are doing to my brother…"_

"_Ginny you are saying way too much…I am sure you don't mean anything…We shall talk when you have calmed down" saying this Hermione turned to leave but Ginny got hold of her hand,_

"_You are not going anywhere! I know truth hurts…you see Hermione I am hurting too…I always wanted to be with Harry…even before I joined Hogwarts…I finally had my chance and what do I get…nothing, He never shared anything with me all because of you. Just because you could not interest either Harry or Ron in you, you decided to spoil the relationships they had. I feel sorry for Lavender, Hermione I really do, I understand now what Lavender and Cho went through, whatever they say about you is true. You are nothing but a conniving bitch…" _

_Ginny's tears were running freely but she continued with her bantering while Hermione stood there staring at her with tears in her eyes as if she was seeing Ginny for the first time…each word uttered from her mouth stabbing like a needle in her heart thinking, "Was she ever my friend…?"_

_While Ginny continued,"…and Hermione just for the record Ron never told me he liked you in a romantic way, I just made that up to make you feel good about yourself and as far as Harry is concerned you are just not his type…look at Cho and then me…see the kind of choice he has?" _

_Ginny then let go of Hermione's hand, "…I am sorry things turned out this way but you asked for it Hermione…you did. I thought of you as a sister but you … well Good Luck with whatever backstage work Harry has given you to keep you busy and out of his sight…yeah trust me you do annoy the hell out of him and get on his nerves, I am glad that much he shared with me. _

_I hope you feel the pain that I am feeling right now someday…" and left with that said.._

_Hermione let the tears come freely by not trying to hold them back and headed back to library. She went and sat behind the pile of books with her head in her hands…she started wondering if what Ginny said really was true or not. _

"_Am I really a manipulative person, I never wanted to break Harry's relationship well more like first date with Cho…I was happy when he got together with Ginny – well yes I was a little sad for neither Ron nor Harry ever took interest in me but then Ginny is right, even I noticed the kind of girls Harry liked…beautiful looks plus quidditch players, neither of the two fitted Hermione…and Ron.. Well he showed interest in me in fourth year... I was truly flattered or was it just my imagination…._

_Merlin help me! Ginny is right! I know the only reason Ron showed jealousy was because of Viktor Krum, Harry was already famous being the champion and all and there I was again centre of attention by coming with Viktor…Oh How could I have been such a blind fool by believing that Ron truly liked me…Ginny is right I do try to turn things my way. I set those cannaries on Ron, I stopped talking to him when he went out with Lavender … _

_and from what angle do I call myself Harry's best friend…when I hardly listened to him all year. I didn't believe what he said about Draco Malfoy…" All thoughts of her actions and the things that happened over past six years came crashing in to her mind and she started sobbing hard. "How can Harry and Ron like me when they prefer totally different kind of girls...different from me for sure – Well Hermione you better start acting like a friend rather than a love sick puppy…they will always be your friends and nothing else. Ron stood up for me only because I am a good friend to him so is the case with Harry…" _

_But all the same she decided something with a determined mind, "No matter what Ginny says or others think of me, I am not backing out from helping Harry!_

_And I will never ever betray his trust by telling his secrets to anyone. I have to take care of Harry no matter what!"_

_With these thoughts she decided to give another chance to talk to Ginny because deep in her heart she still wanted to give Ginny some benefit of doubt. She packed things and went looking for Ginny and found her near the lake sitting alone, she approached her quietly…"Ginny ?" she whispered. Ginny ignored her and kept staring at the lake…"Ginny…"_

"_Continue talking if you are here to tell me about Harry's plans otherwise there is nothing I wish to hear from you…" Ginny said!_

"_Ginny I think you should talk to Harry about this…I think…well you never know he might tell you…" Somehow Hermione knew she said the wrong thing._

"_Shut up Hermione! Just shut up! What do you want me to do…Act pathetic like you? I have some dignity unlike you, I am not going to run after Harry like you did to my brother…I am not going to throw myself at him or try to make him jealous like you did. You see Hermione; I am a lot different from you, where you are a PRETENDER. Remember when I snubbed you earlier this year when you tried to show your concern for quidditch…when you knew absolutely nothing about it…well I do; you see – you pretend to care about things you don't really care about…on the other hand Hermione – I am original, take actions rather than pretending to take them…"_

"_ENOUGH Ginny! You better keep your jealous mouth SHUT! I came to apologize for not telling you things but I guess you don't really deserve it. How long have you bottled up those feelings haan Ginny? Seemed like everything you kept inside you burst out in open air and you have the nerve to call me a Pretender when all you have been doing for past five years is pretending – Pretending to be my best friend…May be its best that Harry broke up with you. I am glad he never got to see this side of you or he would've been...well…He doesn't deserve a hypocrite like you…someone who is ready to snog any guy who shows slightest of interest in her…."_

_Hermione knew she had gone too far and felt bad once the last few words came out of her mouth…_

"_At least Hermione guys show interest in me…which is not true in your case I am sorry to say; and finally you do admit that you always wished for Harry and me to split up…you were jealous…you are a bitch you know, a controlling bitch… " replied Ginny_

"_At least I don't go around acting like a slut…" with that said Hermione left._

_It seemed like the end of Ginny and Hermione's friendship and nobody ever knew of this. _

Hermione still felt bad for her words and wanted to amend things with Ginny. She really thought that Ginny made a big deal out of nothing. Hermione never told Ginny's secrets to anyone so she should've respected Hermione's decision of not telling her Harry's. Hermione sighed and took a sip of her milk.

Author's Note:

Thank you all for the awesome reviews  I truly appreciate the criticism. Please let me know if things have improved or not I mean the writing style. 


	6. Making amends

**CHAPTER 6: Making amends**

Hermione sat there quietly having her breakfast, it had been over an hour that no one came up to collect the break fast or help her get to the bathroom. This annoyed her to no end. Finally Ginny made her presence known, "Finished?"

"Yes!" Before Ginny could pick up the tray Hermione held the tray tightly so Ginny could not take it away. "Please Ginny! Lets talk, I know there is more to what we talked about, stay…I miss talking to you…please?" said Hermione

Ginny's eyes softened and at the same time, trying to look as if she was doing her a favor – sat down at the edge of the bed. After some quiet moment, Hermione broke the silence…

"Thanks! So how are you doing Ginny?" asked Hermione very formally!

"I am alright, you?" Ginny asked sincerely.

"Better thanks! Ginny I am sorry about last time. I did not mean any of those things I said; I just wanted to comfort you but things took a 180 degrees turn and I have no idea what made me say all those things (_though she knew very well, what made her – Ginny's over reacted tantrum but she dared not say it because she seriously missed her)_

Ginny after a long pause replied, "Hermione you don't understand at all…you would not understand…because you have well you have never …" Ginny stopped herself, "Well you didn't understand then so you won't understand now"

_Meanwhile outside the room; Harry had come upstairs to use the extendable ears from Ron's window in order to listen to Charlie and Remus's conversation; they chose to talk outside around the burrow, ended up being below Ron's room…because there were too many interruptions inside. But upon reaching the door he heard Hermione talking. He faintly heard the word relationship soo he just used the extendable ears in order to listen to what Hermione was talking about and with whom…._

"Ginny it's no good if you don't talk…I know I never had a relationship or a boyfriend but that doesn't mean I won't understand. Last time things took such an abrupt change that we never got to the real point; please tell me what's bothering you…I'll try to sort it out for you somehow…" replied Hermione.

"This is the thing that bothers me Hermione…don't you get it ... why should you be there solving our problems…it is always you that has a solution to something in his mind…since you want to know then listen …

Well you see Hermione the thing is I was with Harry but then I was never WITH HIM…at the end of the day he always ran towards you or Ron. I sometimes felt like only a snogging buddy – he would have these meetings with Dumbledore; whenever I asked him he would point blank refuse to talk about it and would change the subject. He would crack jokes or would start talking about quidditch…" after a pause she continued, "there was this time when arranged to meet after his session with Dumbledore…he came to meet me in hall a bit shaken up…we walked out quietly; I asked him what the matter was and he just told me that it was nothing and we continued with our walk. We were sitting by the lake when I started to kiss him and it seemed he was miles away that he didn't even know I was there…he responded back but I could see his mind was miles away and when we stopped, he didn't even look in my eyes. He just sat there and then he got up saying well more like talking to himself _I am sure Hermione knows something about the heirs of Hogwarts, she has read so much…_with that said he got up and just apologized for cutting it short and that he had some important stuff to be discussed with you. "Ginny said all this with clear hurt in her eyes.

Hermione felt sorry for Ginny and understood what she meant, "I am sorry Ginny! I wish you told me all this earlier; I would've talked to Harry…" but was interrupted by Ginny.

"No Hermione! You don't get it! Tell me this … would you have stopped talking to Harry? Would you have stopped being friends with him or an over shadowing person on him… you see Hermione I know it is not entirely your fault…that was just one thing I told you about our time together – I had been the happiest person I had ever been. I didn't want anything else in my life at that point because I got what I always dreamed of. But Hermione, while you are share such a huge part of his mind, I don't think Harry can ever have a relationship. So your talking won't do him good because you are the REASON and yet you don't understand. I had relationships before Harry, I never felt this way then…I knew every part of their lives…I knew what their favorite colors were, what their future plans were, where they lived, about their family etc well they shared everything even if it was a trivial thing. Harry never talked about personal stuff with me, even though I let him know of everything. He never even talked about his one date with Cho…Ron told me about it…remember when I asked you how it went…you just told me that it didn't go as planned and you never bothered to tell me the details…why is it that Ron could tell me and you could not because all three of you are best friends…"

Hermione listened to all this with patience…kept quiet because she wanted to sort out this mess with Ginny and still gave her some time in case she had more on her chest…

Ginny did have more to say, "Well Hermione these are the things that has been bothering me. I am sorry to blame it all on you but its true; while you are around he will never have a decent relationship; you **force yourself** way too much in all aspects of his life that there is not space left for anyone else to take. You don't realize it but you are doing that, with Ron's relationship you showed your true colors and even that never lasted… I am sorry but that's how things are and I don't want to give up on Harry. I want to be there with him every step of his life. Why doesn't he get it that I don't care about the danger associated with him, I am willing to take up that risk without hesitation. Hermione I proved my bravery when death eaters attacked, why doesn't he see that, he told you when you were not even there fighting…Merlin help me! Still you get to know everything I don't…." after a long pause when Hermione felt she had nothing else to add to all that.

Hermione requested something off Ginny first, " I want you to listen to me quietly without interrupting me please!" then started talking again, " So some of the things you said that day in Hogwarts were true…you really do think that way about me…anyway forget that; Let me tell you something Ginny…When Harry is out there (_she hesitated before continuing because she did not want to disclose the truth about prophecy) ( Outside Harry held his breath for he thought Hermione will tell Ginny about the prophecy…) _I mean the next time Harry faces God forbid some sort of problem like the department of mysteries he wouldn't want the same fate for you as Sirius. He would never want _Voldermort (Ginny shivered a little over hearing Dark Lord's name – Hermione ignored and continued)_ … to use you like he did when you were in your first year. (_Outside Harry let out a sigh of relief) …_

… Harry cares too deeply about you now more than ever to risk losing you. You have to understand his reasons. Harry will always treasure what he had with you; I have never in my six years seen him this way. He is mostly snapping at me – well at both Ron and me. With me things have always been serious, even during our fourth year when Ron wasn't talking to me and he was stuck with me…Ginny he was never happy or talked about regular stuff…when Ron entered the scene he became better and less irritated. He enjoyed his company and the same thing he did with you, Ginny…he enjoyed your company that will never be the case, Its always ...well I don't know what word to use when he hangs around with me...well its relaxed and quiet. You are lucky that he shared the warmth with you that he shared with Ron and had feelings for you that he never had for anyone else, not even Cho. You shared something with him that nobody else would. You made him forget about other things while I was a constant reminder of those…you have no idea how irritated he felt with me. I admit that he tells me stuff because I am his best friend. I care deeply for him, I care a lot! I worry about him every minute but see that's how even he sees me – and he needed a break from all this in order to enjoy a regular boy's life which he had a chance to experience with u. I have never seen him with a constant smile on his face for such long stretched hours…Ginny it was you. I am sure he still misses you; he has always been secretive, give him time when all these problems are over … I am sure he'll find it in his heart to tell you everything. I would never disclose things about him that he doesn't wish me to. I am sorry I can't tell you things you are asking me about him… you see I will always be a friend to him and Ron both.

As far as showing my true colors to Ron is concerned…Ginny you are right, no guy other than Viktor has ever shown slightest interest in me. Ron's jealousy was due to other reasons I suppose and the only reason I behaved that way around him and Lavender was because it hurt me. You told me how Ron told you about liking me as more than a friend – I was happy Ginny, I really was because Ron always had crush over the most beautiful girls and same goes for Harry… so in such circumstances when you told me Ron admired me; I just felt good and wanted to pursue it. Remember you told me he is too shy to admit his feelings…well I took things in my own hands…God I sure made a food out of myself…I am glad you told me you lied about the whole thing! I went in the direction of little affection that was given to me … first it was Viktor and he was all I could think about…then he left, after that you dropped hints that Ron liked me so I went in that direction again. I am sorry but I don't get admired by people like you do.

Anyway Ginny I am drifting off the topic here. You need to talk about all this with Harry since you don't want me to get involved. I won't but try to get some alone time with him and talk to him. Trust me when I tell you that he was really happy when he was with you, very relaxed something I always longed to see him as…"

Ginny finally stood up and took the tray, "Hmm Thanks, I am glad we had this talk, and I am sorry about lying to you about Ron liking you as more than a friend… I know we won't be friends like we were but I am ready to start from somewhere…"

_Outside Harry who stood shocked listening to all this, immediately pulled the ear away and dashed towards the bathroom._

"I would like that – I would like that very much Ginny and please Thank Mrs. Weasley for the wonderful breakfast" Hermione said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Ok I will, umm bye then" – said Ginny with a smile too and left.

_Ginny felt better after hearing Hermione's words…and that what she had with Harry was special – it sure was special." If I don't do anything about it then it will remain a thing of past, I need to do something to keep it this way" thought Ginny._

**Author's note:** THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE for the kind reviews! Keep guiding me about writing style as well. Hey tell me I used some bad words in last chapter do I need to change the rating in case I plan to use them again?

I'll might not be this prompt after this chapter – I am working full time and then studying as well and now Finals are ahead so that's why! Love you all. And yeah Merry Christmas.  (Writing author's note makes me feel so mature … don't know why – don't call me stupid please!)


	7. Long awaited Talk

**FOR GRANTED**

**Chapter 7: Long awaited talk**

Harry stayed in the bathroom just walking back and forth…thinking about the conversation he just heard. He was a bit confused at what he heard – one thing he finally got to know was the reason behind Ginny's strange behavior; that she had wanted to know things about him – things that he never wanted to share with anyone but Ron and Hermione. "_Even Dumbledore thought that both Ron and Hermione have proved their loyalty beyond the expectations of many."_ Harry thought. Harry knew that no matter what – Ron and Hermione will always be there for him no matter what like guardian angels, his pillars of strength – he was thinking along these lines and felt great pride in having them by his side. He felt overwhelming warmth towards Hermione – she sabotaged her friendship with Ginny (her only girl friend) but didn't tell her any of Harry's secrets and he was grateful that she didn't tell her about his date with Cho and the little kiss he shared with her; though Ginny got to know eventually (Ron ofcourse!) but what he appreciated Hermione all the same. He knew that a lot of people had been there to witness the whole fiasco but he admired Hermione for not being the one to tell Ginny about it or the prophecy or his plans of facing the Dark Lord... He had been busy thinking when he finally decided to go outside…

Harry waited some more and once he was sure that Ginny cleared out – he opened the door and headed toward Ron's room. He entered the room without knocking and ended up bumping in to Hermione, "Aaah…", Hermione cried but Harry caught her just in time before she could fall on her back. "Got you!" Harry said pulling her towards him...

"I am glad you did or else I would've given you a bump or two on that big head of yours…" Hermione scowled with one hand one her stomach and other still in Harry's hand – Harry grinned at this and just joked,

"Hmmm now Hermione you know very well, I don't have a big head, the only big thing I have are the pants I am wearing, you see they are Dudley's and way too big…" Hermione laughed over this.

Harry sensed a calm feeling taking over him seeing Hermione laugh like that, "Anyway what are you doing up from your bed…U know you are suppose to rest…."

"I know…I know but I had to … "saying this Hermione turned a bit red.

"Why?" asked Harry

"Well I need to use the bathroom and I had been waiting for quite sometime and couldn't wait anymore…anyway I can walk just fine and I think it will do me better if I start walking around soon … you know!" replied Hermione getting all red.

"Hey I can ask Mrs. Weasley…" offered Harry – "Oh! No, please don't do that…she has enough people to take care of and I can manage just fine…" saying this Hermione continued walking; Harry took hold of her left arm and moved towards the door.

"Thanks – anyway Harry what did you come up for?" asked Hermione as they got out of the room.

At that very moment Ron came up – "hey you two! Where are you two going? Are you moving in to Ginny's room Hermione?" Ron asked

"Hey Ron…it would be nice if you didn't ask so many questions…and No I am not moving in to Ginny's room and Harry is helping me get to the bathroom…ohhh! But let's stop by at Ginny's room first; I'd like to collect some clothes to change in to…and hmmm…Harry – I think I can handle walking on my own…trust me…" Hermione stopped talking when she reached Ginny's room. She wanted to take out her clothes and some change of undergarments from her bag that was in Ginny's room and she was feeling a bit embarrassed _"Maybe I should've accepted Harry's offer on Mrs. Weasley"_

It was Ron who talked …"No I don't think Hermione that's a good idea…we'll leave you alone once you are inside the washroom you know…"

Hermione shrugged and put her embarrassment behind her and finally sat on bed, Ron placed her bag next to her on the bed so she didn't have to kneel down or anything. She took out a pair of beige overalls (dangrees) and a white sleeveless loose t-shirt. She didn't want to wear jeans/shorts or anything that needed to be tied up around her waist because it rubbed against her wound and sure caused burning. Then she opened another zipper pocket and with flushed cheeks took out a white bra and a pair of white panties. Ron and Harry who were watching everything as if it Hermione was giving them some sort of practical example or showing them how to do something…finally registered what Hermione last items were and both turned really red…redder than Hermione…and started looking around as if they had never seen Ginny's room before. Well for Harry it was quite true, he actually never had seen Ginny's room before so he noticed how everything seemed pink and she too had some quidditch posters in her room. He also saw a picture of two of them together on her study desk; he stared at it for sometime and remembered when was it taken, it was few days after they had gotten together and were having their first date in the premises of Hogwarts. Hermione had gotten up and was able to divert his attention from those thoughts …

"Uhh guys I am done so I think I will be leaving now…" Hermione finally got up with clothes in her hands…Ron immediately got by her side and grabbed her hand. Harry followed.

Once Hermione entered the bathroom, she asked Ron to bring her wand … amazingly she had totally forgotten about her wand ever since she came back from St. Mungos; when he couldn't find it – he went downstairs to ask if anyone had seen her wand.

Tonks had made an appearance at the burrow during Ron's absence from the lounge so she told him that it was with Remus. Ron told his mother that Hermione needed it for something and was waiting for it in the bathroom…Mrs. Weasley immediately got up to aid Hermione.

Hermione needed something to protect her wound from getting wet – so Mrs. Hermione helped her clean up and change. She put some kind of charm on Hermione's panties so they wouldn't bother her wound. It was a deep one, actually the wounds Hermione had come across in her fifth year at the ministry – worsened with the two new curses that she got hit with on Bill's wedding day. She still had the mark of that wound on her stomach. Hermione didn't realize that the bruises on her arms were visible now that she stood their wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt. She felt much better now that she took a shower, washed her hair and all.

When she came outside, Mrs. Weasley gave her a walking stick so she could walk better.

"Thanks" – Hermione said with true gratitude and hugged Mrs. Weasley. She entered Ron's room where she saw Harry and Ron engrossed in some serious discussion. Harry gave her a smile and Ron chuckled at her stick. She smiled back and ignored Ron.

"Let's go out in the sun guys, and I think the three of us should talk...", suggested Hermione, they both nodded. When they got up; they noticed the wounds and cuts on Hermione's arms, when Hermione saw them staring at her arms, she got a bit embarrassed at how ugly her arms much be looking plus she didn't want them to feel sorry for her.

"Hermione…umm have the healers given you any medicine for to put on your arms…? Must be hurting a lot?" Ron said the last part by looking down as if guilty.

"Ron, they are just marks, I have been healed. The marks will go away in a day or two and they don't hurt" Hermione lied. "Anyway guys lets go, I really think we should talk and I want to get some fresh air".

The three of them headed outside, Hermione was trying to get use to the stick – they quietly slid out of the house in order to avoid greeting so many people, Hermione felt guilty for doing so but she knew once she greeted everyone, she will lose her chance to talk to Harry and Ron. She really wanted to talk to them about their plan to leave for The Dursleys.

Once they were outside…they kept walking. It was a beautiful sunny day, Hermione stretched her neck to look at the sky so she could feel the heat on her face directly. Harry thought she looked cute and childish in her outfit. Hermione took out a band from her pocket to tie her hair in a lose pony tail. They finally reached the bench under the tree that Mr. Weasley recently fixed well recently as in sometime when they were in Hogwarts. Harry and Ron sat on the grass while Hermione sat on the bench.

Once they settled down, Hermione started, "So what had you guys been talking about when I entered the room…?"

"Wait! Before you answer….I have to do something" said Hermione. "Harry give me your wand!" – Harry gave her his wand, Hermione uttered some complicated spell and gave it a swirl around the three of them and all three of them felt a boundary wall around them…there wasn't any visible but they could feel it.

"What did you do?" Harry asked looking around and looking amazed.

"Don't want any extendible ears or spying in on our conversation" said Hermione with a smirk…"Anyway…so what was it you guys were talking about?"

Ron looked at Harry and replied, "We were thinking about how to break it to everyone about our plan. You know how Harry doesn't want to tell anyone about the horcruxes or us leaving with him to destroy them – without the help of aurors…"

"So did you come up with any idea?" asked Hermione

This time Harry replied. He looked up at her and said, "Well you see Hermione we thought you probably had some ideas…since you always come up with better plans than the two of us. You see Remus told me that I am here for another day and then I have to leave for Dursley's – strict orders from Prof. McGonagall but before that Moody wants to talk to me, only due to that particular reason I am staying here for one more day. I think they are all interested in knowing about the last trip I made with Dumbledore…Prof. McGonagall tried to ask me last year but I didn't tell her anything and now…well you know?"

Hermione was listening to him very carefully as if listening to one of the lectures…then after staying quiet for sometime she spoke, "I knew they would try to get information out of you. I had been thinking about it a lot when I was home. Listen I have a plan or two – both very risky to pull off. You see I got some news from Oliver when I was at St. Mungos…and if the news is correct then we have greater chances of pulling it off…"

Both Harry and Ron moved closer towards Hermione to listen to her plans.

**Author's Note:** Well here you go! I hope you like this chapter. Hey it's going to be a long fic so I hope you won't get bored or anything. There is still time for H/Hr to happen so please be patient. I am again Thankful for the wonderful reviews you are giving me. Very encouraging! Thanks 


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Well yes I know that Gabrielle is probably too young in original books…in original books…My mistake – I should've mentioned how I have changed some of the minor details. The way I wrote Mrs. Diggory as a healer etc.

It is not going to be H/OW – I am all for H/Hr. It will happen and yes another thing – it is not R/Gab either.

Ginny is just jealous that Harry never shared things with her as much as he shared them with Hermione. She knows they are best of friends but that's what upsets her more. And then I once said it before…I didn't like her in sixth book. She didn't seem original as in the way she acted was as if trying to catch attention…may be I am wrong. Just didn't like the whole H/G bit. Sorry if it bothers you.

The story is about how Ron and Harry seem to miss out on small things as far as Hermione is concerned. Didn't you notice how Harry was more focused about his secrets and all – when he heard Ginny and Hermione's conversation and didn't even once think how Hermione had been taking his attitude? Well I just gave away a huge plot… but I just wanted to clarify things. THANKS for the WONDERFUL reviews and I really really appreciate the criticism.

Thanks again for pointing out the Gabrielle point.


	9. Plans and hugs

**Chapter 8**

**Plans and hugs**

Fleur's parents decided to leave for France the following day but Gabrielle wanted them to stay and spend some more time at the burrow with Fleur and her new crush – Ron, she didn't tell anyone about her crush but she insisted on spending a day or two. At which they asked Molly if it was Ok with them – Mrs. Weasley; a woman with big heart welcomed them whole heartedly, "stay as long as you like; we are family now after all". Fleur was really happy with their decision to stay. She had been feeling a bit upset ever since the chaos that took place during her wedding and she knew how things were around them so she was fine with out the honeymoon part. She was happy as long as Bill was by her side.

Bill along with rest of the Order was still trying to find out how the death eaters got to know about the wedding. It was strange because hardly anyone outside the family knew of Bill's new house and how the wedding was taking place there that again had been a decision made only few days before the actual ceremony.

Remus had come over with Hermione's wand, "Where's Hermione? I am sure she is probably going crazy without her wand by now," Remus asked with a smile. Ginny who pouring some tea for him offered to give Hermione her wand, she took it from him and went upstairs. After a while she came back telling that Hermione was not in her room, Mrs. Weasley looked around and asked,"What about Ron and Harry?

"They were not there either…I think I'll go outside and see if they are there."

At that very moment Charlie entered the room, "if you are planning to look for Ron, Hermione and Harry then I saw them by the bench that dad fixed under the tree"

"Oh Ok! Then I better go give this to Hermione there…" Ginny said but before she could leave, Charlie made her stop – "You can give it to her later Ginny, I think the three of them wanted to be alone that's why they slipped out with out telling anyone…"

"Yes honey I think Charlie is right; those boys have been pretty impatient to talk to her ever since she's come back but with obvious reasons, have not been getting any time for it…" said Molly Weasley.

Ginny then shrugged and sat down. Though her annoyed look didn't go unnoticed by Gabrielle, who then got up to sit next to Ginny…"We should go out for a walk Ginny, I would like some sun…" offered Gabrielle

Ginny's face lit up and smiled…"Sure lets do that…" with that said the two girls went outside…they saw the trio sitting and huddled together so closely, it seemed as if the three of them were planning to share group hug. But they just went in different direction.

Meanwhile, Hermione was telling them about her plans…

"Well you see at St. Mungoes Oliver and I were just talking when he told me how he met up with Percy few days back. Apparently he doesn't know that he left you all…well at least he didn't give that impression. Anyway he got to know from Percy that the Minister of Magic thinks that Hogwarts should be opened this year…" Harry interrupted her at that very minute

"Hermione you know I am not going back no matter what … I want to take…"

"LISTEN to what I have to say Harry…Please! Let me finish" Hermione requested.

"Sorry …" said Harry!

"Forget it! Anyway so I knew right away why he didn't want Hogwarts to close down, it's because he wants people to feel that Ministry is giving up or not strong enough, well whatever the reasons – the minister is busy putting up safety measures in Hogwarts."

After taking a long breath Hermione started talking again, "I was thinking that we go to the Dursleys with you – Ron and I that is and after your birthday Harry I was thinking of getting a knight bus and leave to wherever we think we should start from. Now this was one way but then I was thinking that if we do that then obviously the order and the minister will get the news of your leaving. We don't want that at such an early stage. So I thought that we should leave for Hogwarts as everyone will expect us to. From there after a month or two we can leave using Marauder's map…we can sneak out from Hogsmead…" as if in deep thought Hermione continued…"well we might have to steal Buckbeak again too… and I think Harry you need to spend sometime with Dumbledore and get him to guide you …"

'_Dumbledore's dead Hermione or your mind's…" _- "I Am Talking about the Portrait! Ron. Dumbledore's Portrait!" Said Hermione and rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think…well there are many other minor details that we have to cover; I would personally like to make a trip to Grimmauld place as well…" – said Hermione.

_Harry instantly interjected, 'Why…why do we have to go there? I don't want to … It is ... "_

"I know Harry that you don't want to visit that place anymore but I think we might get some of the answers from there. Don't worry I can always make that trip alone with Remus Lupin; I told him that I needed some books from there. He was though suspicious of the request but said only under his supervision sooo you can chill about that! Anyway what do you think of the plan…I know it sounds simple but it is not – specially the part of sneaking out of Hogwarts…and …"

Harry spoke then, "I think it's good. Though I still don't like the idea of wasting so many months in between but all the same, it is better than nothing. I think you are right about talking to Dumbledore's portrait…but won't it be difficult since we don't know who the new headmaster is going to be and the whole bit about keeping the mission a secret…"

"Harry Dumbledore can travel via portraits, he can enter any portrait he wants now so once we are there, we'll figure it out" – said Hermione.

"So let me get this straight, we leave for Harry's place and go to Hogwarts from there…and then after making another plan about how to destroy the horcruxes we run away from Hogwarts…well then I guess its not that important if we go to the Dursleys' I mean if we are going to the school eventually…? " Ron spoke after listening to Harry and Hermione talk.

"Yes Ron! But we have to go with Harry…we need to work on the plan, we have to research on this R.A.B mystery and I think we need to train ourselves…Tonks told me that ministry will not stop underage wizardry with current circumstances so that's why ministry didn't send any warnings the other day when we were all busy dueling at Bill's wedding…" Hermione said all this very quickly.

"I guess I'll just tell mum that we want to be there for Harry's birthday…ohhh this Hogwarts thing will work out fine, you see now they won't even suspect anything because we all have to go to Hogwarts eventually so they won't suspect anything fishy…" Ron said all this as if finally seeing the bright side of reopening of Hogwarts and continued talking, "and I thought that Hermione probably is getting all excited because she'll be the new head girl…you see that's.."

"Well I can see how easily you doubt my intentions Ron…is that what you think too Harry? " Hermione said in a hurt tone, before either of them could answer, "So you think I suggested all this so I can enjoy the glory of being head girl…well let me tell you something, those were not my intentions. I assure you and"

"_Hermione I never doubted your intentions, it didn't even cross my mind that you would make the head girl…ignore Ron…you know he's is a git"_ said Harry, throwing a scowl towards Ron.

"Sorry Hermione! I didn't mean it that way… I was just... Well I…I...wa...was…." Ron stuttered. But Hermione waved her hand telling him to forget it. "Never mind Ron…you never mean it…" Hermione sighed.

"So Harry it's decided then? I already took permission from my parents…so its Ron now!"_ said Hermione._

Harry smiled and said, "Brilliant…always one step ahead, aren't you? Now I am warning you both, Dursley's are ...well they are RUDE…yes that's it so don't blame me for anything or if you are not given snacks every now or then"

All three of them laughed at this.

"I'll take snacks with me" said Ron. "Btw Hermione didn't you say you had a plan or two … what's the other plan?" asked Ron

"_I told you about the knight bus part. When I didn't know of Hogwarts opening and all…I was thinking about getting it but even then I would've suggested a trip to Hogwarts. Because of Dumbledore's portrait, either that or we should've visited Sirius's place as we all have seen Phileas traveling between the portraits so Dumbledore might have been able to communicate from there too. Then we could've always hitched a ride from the knight bus but yes mind you I personally think that Harry should always be under the cloak while we are doing all this…What if one of Voldemort's followers sees him. Now we don't want that without destroying the horcruxes first. Once again I think when we are going to Godric Hollow – we should hitch a ride from knight bus at some place near by or opposite would be better – from the Godric Hollow, you see we should not leave any trace…that's why I thought Buckbeak would come in handy if we steal him once more …brooms would be handy but then you can operate your wand at the same time and _…" Hermione was talking so quickly that Harry laughed at her

"How long have you been thinking over these things Hermione? It seems you have put a lot of thought over this? "Harry asked

"Of course I did! I have been thinking a lot and it's not even half the stuff that I have planned but other things will come with time "Hermione said this and smiled.

Harry and Ron both grinned at her over this…giving her the look as if saying "TYPICAL!"

Ron then got up "I am going to get us some snacks"…with that said he left.

Hermione immediately asked Harry (as if she was waiting for Ron to leave_)…"Err…well... ok...here goes (as if telling herself to calm down) Harry?_ "

"Yeah?" said Harry

"_Its just that … well you see Ginny told me you broke up with her…and I was wondering…"_

"I know Hermione…you must be knowing the reason too!" said Harry

When Hermione didn't say anything and just looked at him with a strange look…Harry continued," Hermione I don't want to go on a mission while having a constant fear in my mind…fear that what if Voldemort tries to harm me through Ginny…what if he captures her or something…I can't live like that. I don't want her to get in to some kind of risk or lose her chance at life because of me…so I guess there is nothing to talk about"

"_Do you still like her", asked Hermione._

Now Harry was just staring at her as if she asked something very scandalizing… and finally replied, "Yes, yes I do like her still. I … well I think she's pretty and was the best thing ever happened to me…" then he stopped talking as if thinking things over…"But Hermione I am not really sure anymore. Relationship is the last thing on my mind and I am trying not to think too much about it. Amazingly I am not missing it as much as I thought…Thanks to the prophecy – my expected Doom I think…"

Hermione cut him off and said,

'_Hey stop talking like that Harry! I know you will win this. I am not saying this because I am your friend; I am saying this because I have faith in you. I believe in you more than I believe in myself...Now that I have my chance … Harry I want to apologize…"_

Harry looked at her questioningly, "Apologize? For what? "

"_Harry I feel horrible for my actions last year" _– Harry tried to say something but Hermione moved forward and put a finger on his lips,_ 'No Harry let me say talk..." _Harry nodded; Hermione finally removed her finger and started talking,

"_Harry I am sorry for not believing you about Malfoy, I should've helped you in exposing Malfoy…I was too busy acting all silly _(Hermione blushed because she knew very well that Harry had known all about her for he offered her a shoulder to cry on at some occasions) _I got mad at you when you were doing better than me in potions…I well I failed you at the end of the year …. Harry there are so many things to apologize for so let me put it this way … Please forgive me for entire sixth year…" By now Hermione had tears in her eyes that she was trying hard not to shed._

Harry finally replied, "Hermione you have nothing to apologize for. It's over. You have been a good friend throughout and I never doubted nor ever will doubt your loyalty…so just forget about it."

He took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a smile. Hermione smiled back.

Unknown to the two friends, Ginny and Gabrielle had been watching them throughout this ordeal. Ginny was fuming when Hermione had placed her finger on Harry's mouth. "The nerve of her … she is totally flirting with him now that I am out of the picture…well we will see. So much for missing my friendship…"

"_Harry I think you should talk to Ginny. I am not saying that you tell her about everything but at least talk to her. Tell her that the step you are taking is for her and assure her that when it's over … you will come back to her…" Hermione said after breaking the silence between them._

"_Hermione…Ginny is a beautiful girl; I don't want her to keep waiting for me while I am away for God knows how long. I want her to enjoy life and move on. There are so many guys who would give their right arm to be with her and I think Ginny deserves all that not someone who would be offering her a broken heart and nothing else…" Harry said this and sighed._

"_Oh! Well then tell her that! Tell her that you want her to move on. Just talk to her Harry…she needs better explanation that 'doing it for your safety' bit. What you just said was just wonderful Harry…I didn't know you had it in you…I am impressed by your words" _Hermione said this and after the last part she laughed …and poked Harry with her walking stick. Harry laughed too at this and gently gave her a friendly kick, "Thanks" he said sarcastically.

After that he got up and did something that he had never done before…he hugged Hermione. To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement…because she was quite confused, she ignored the pain his hug caused on her wound and didn't hug back…"What's wrong?" Harry asked pulling back a little, his arms still around her.

Hermione, who was still a bit shocked, finally replied … "No, nothing wrong…it's just that it's the first time you are hugging me…I mean you initiated … I well...its like, I always hugged you and Ron and it seemed you were a bit irritated by it…" Hermione was rambling at which Harry laughed, "So you decided not to return the hug?" asked Harry teasingly.

Hermione got embarrassed by this and returned his hug whole heartedly, saying "No … of course not...was just thinking … Harry just thinking…all in Good sense…", _Harry meanwhile was thinking about what she said and how true she had been, he had never hugged her as in initiated a hug between the two where as when it came to Ginny, he hugged her because that was the only way he could get close to her or used it as an excuse. Harry felt embarrassed – for if anyone deserved hugs it was Hermione. _

Finally Ron joined them … he saw them hugging and was a bit jealous…"hey what's the occasion?"

"No occasion Ron…Was just hugging my best friend," said Hermione with a smile and withdrew from the hug.

Ron sat down next to her and said "I made sandwiches with my own two hands for you guys…" but if you want to have them … you guys have to hug me too… at which they all laughed and shared a group hug.

Later they sat and enjoyed the sandwiches Ron made…which were not that bad.


	10. Breaking the News

**FOR GRANTED**

**Chapter 9: Breaking the News!**

After relaxing a little – the three decided to go in. On their way they met Ginny and Gabrielle. "Hi, what are you two doing out here…?" Ron asked.

"I thought we should take a break from all the grownups so I dragged Ginny outside…" replied Gabrielle.

"Oh ok then … why don't you two join us…we were just headed inside, lets play something like exploding snaps or something…How about you Harry and Hermione"? Ron asked again…

"Sure…lets go in" Harry said this looking down trying to avoid Ginny.

Ginny who seemed to notice this also gave him a cold shoulder and said"No Ron! I have a better idea…I think I heard twins coming back so why don't we all team up and play quidditch, Gabrielle plays quidditch too…"

"Yes I do play quidditch…lets play – it will be a good break…" added Gabrielle.

"But Hermione can't play, she is not …" Harry looked at Hermione with a look to ask her to back him on it because he didn't really feel like playing with Ginny on the team.

Ginny cut him off…"Oh Hermione won't mind I am sure…we always had to force her in to playing anyway … sooo Hermione?" Ginny asked Hermione with a 'dare you to spoil this' look.

"No, Its fine by me, I don't mind! You guys go ahead…I will watch besides I have a book to read…" with that said Hermione went inside the house.

"Ok! That's settled then everyone…lets grab some brooms …" Ron said cheerfully.

Ginny was right, the twins had come. They immediately agreed to play and even asked Charlie but he decided to watch them all instead, just like Hermione.

While they were grabbing brooms, "Hey Harry, Moody wants to talk to you later…he will drop by after an hour or two along with some other order member" said Charlie.

"Any idea about what?" asked Harry.

"I guess you have some idea…" Charlie said with a knowing smile.

They six of them teamed up, Harry, Ginny and Fred on one side and on other it was Ron, Gabrielle and George. Hermione finally came out with holding a book in one hand and a walking stick in other…slightly limping; Charlie offered to take the book from her which she gladly handed over. He read the title "Advance Defensive spells and training programs", then he opened the first page where it said "A handbook for people who are interested in becoming Aurors; this book guarantees success" – Charlie looked up questioningly at Hermione who just gave him a nervous smile.

Charlie summoned a chair for Hermione and sat on the ground himself. He then handed the book over to Hermione, "Ron told me how much you like to read and I always assumed he meant novels...didn't know he meant these kinda books", Charlie said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but yes these are the kind of books I read" replied Hermione.

"So I gather you are planning to become an auror?" Charlie asked her, at which she gave a nervous smile and said "you can say so!" This was the first time Hermione was having a conversation with Charlie or probably this seemed like the longest conversation the two ever had otherwise it was more of 'hello, hi how are you' sort of stuff.

Charlie then added "Hermione I never thanked you for stunning that death eater who was about to attack me."

"Oh it's no big deal! Anyone in my place would have done the same. I am sure you would've done the same for me." Hermione replied with a smile.

Charlie just thanked her again and silently in his mind said,"_Yes… but nobody did! You had to save yourself" _

The two of them started watching the game, where it seemed they were fighting over the score…both the teams looked at the Charlie and Hermione for some sort of answer but since neither of them were watching the game that attentively – they just shrugged. Every one groaned and decided to start from new.

After an hour of playing quidditch, they all decided to call it quits. When they got down from their brooms…Ginny slightly knocked her shoulders with Harry and walked ahead without looking back. This did not go unnoticed by Ron who mentally told himself to talk to Harry about it, he better not have hurt her.

When they went inside, Mrs. Weasley had laid out a lavish lunch for everyone. They all piled up their plates and went different places to sit. Meanwhile Moody finally made an appearance along with Prof. McGonagall and another man…who looked quite handsome with grey hair, tall and broad built, clean shave and wore black robes. Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous look with each other. After the elders exchanged greetings…Mr. Weasley called Harry to come over.

"Harry, meet Philip J. Walker" introduced Mr. Weasley; who extended a hand with a warm smile towards him. Harry shook hands with him.

"How are you doing lad and how's Granger?" asked Moody.

"She is doing better now!" replied Harry.

"Well Harry lets cut to the chase, as you were told about Philip here, he is a retired auror, he had served the auror department for 20 years when I joined him, but we were always positioned at different places though. He was always on a move so I can't really tell you where he is from and last but not least he is a member of the order. He had been away from England on Dumbledore's orders and only came few days back" said Moody.

"Anyway we are here to ask you about your last trip with Dumbledore. Harry you have to tell us in order to destroy Lord Voldemort. Minerva already told me you refused to tell her but I am not here to take No for an answer…" said Moody in a stern tone.

Harry looked at everyone present in the room, Remus and Tonks had appeared too. Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I didn't tell Prof. McGonagall anything because there was as such nothing to tell. I don't know where I was taken by Prof. Dumbledore, you see, I was blindfolded the entire time by him. He told me that I was not old enough to see what path we are taking – he said he didn't want me to see where we are going because he didn't want me to visit the same place again…he said something about my parents having a history there." Harry said all this with a calm voice.

"I know you are lying, boy…" said Moody.

"I am not … this is what really happened, then he used my hand to open some kind of door – which was the only reason he took me with him in the first place" … he then gulped some liquid that I don't know of and then I felt a heat erupting from the ground. I can't recall anything after that…then we returned. That's when he stunned me in order to protect me from death eaters …well you know the rest" Harry obviously didn't want to talk about the last part for he looked down as if trying not to picture the whole scene again.

"Why couldn't you tell me all this that day Mr. Potter" asked McGonagall.

"I didn't trust anyone at that moment. I doubted everyone and felt as if all the portraits in the room were eavesdropping on something they had no business in…I don't know what I was thinking…I was just confused." Harry replied with a voice full of emotion.

Philip who had been quiet all this time finally spoke, "so when you say you were blind folded I am sure you were not able to see anything but I am sure you can tell whether you two were on smooth road or had to climb or take a BOAT" he said the last part as if he knew something the others didn't and gave Harry a questioning look as if tell him that I know you are not telling the truth.

Harry hesitated a little and then said we had quite a climb and then Prof. Dumbledore apparated us to some place…" and Harry stopped talking.

"So did you later take a boat or not?" asked Philip again.

"Yes… yes we did!" replied Harry.

"Did you hear him casting a spell or two when you were on boat…or did you feel anything trying to attack the boat…" Philip asked in an ordering tone.

Harry looked him in the eyes and finally said "NO! I did not feel anything of the sort"

"What about a torch…did you have some sort of fire torch?" Philip held Harry's gaze.

"No, we could've lit our wands if we needed light" Harry replied with equal determination.

Harry felt very proud of himself for telling such great lies, infact coming up with them at the spur of the moment ("_Well Done Harry" he mentally patted himself)_ and amazingly not at all guilty. (_"I would make a great actor in muggle world "He thought)_

Finally a long pause took place…others were all looking at the two as if they were talking Chinese. Let's leave Moody…I think this is all we will get from the boy. They all got up to leave…once they were outside the room while Harry remained inside…Philip turned back and made a hand shaking gesture towards Harry. Who returned the handshake but Philip held on to his hand…"It was nice meeting you Harry. You are exactly how Albus described you. I am almost as old as Albus, probably ten years younger…that's something I am sure you were not told." He said this as if trying to tell Harry that he knew more than Harry was letting on.

"Anyway Good Bye! Wish you lots of luck with your future" with that said Philip let go of Harry's hand and left.

Remus and Tonks remained while the rest of them left.

"We have to take you back to Dursleys tonight Harry…I know I said one more day but I guess this can't wait" McGonagall thinks its best for you. At this both Hermione and Ron moved towards Harry.

Harry looked at both of them beside him and felt really at ease, the uncomfortable feeling that he had after talking to the order was gone now. Hermione nudged Ron a little… who had been dreading this moment as how to go about getting permission from his parents without letting them know of their plans.

Finally Ron gathered some courage and asked, "Mum Dad…I was wondering if I could go with Harry to his place for sometime…"

At this everyone just started at the three…

"Well Hermione is also going…she got permission" – at which everyone turned towards Hermione…and she nodded. "Yes…yes I got permission to stay with him".

Mr. Weasley finally spoke…"I gather that this was all planned before Harry and Hermione came here?"

The three nodded very innocently.

"What about your aunt and Uncle, Harry – will they be OK with them coming over?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We will find out once we get there…" Harry replied sheepishly. "But I doubt they will have any problem. Dumbledore told them last year that this would be my last month with them so I don't think they will have much problem…" added Harry.

"So why did you plan to go to Harry's place", Remus asked very straight forwardly and suspiciously.

"We thought this would be our last year together and we just thought we should spend the last holidays together…" said Harry with genuine feelings and mentally reminding himself "_yeah last holidays together…who knows where will fate take us". _While thinking this he stole a look at Hermione who was looking at everyone waiting for their response.

"What do you think Molly…should we let him go?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Sure as long as those muggles don't kick them out…I am ok with it" – replied Molly.

"I guess those Dursleys need another talk…God I hate talking to them…"continued Remus.

"Hey don't you worry…I will talk to them with ya…Didn't you see how much they liked me the last time we met so I don't see any reason for them to refuse me" added Tonks.

At that everyone laughed. Ginny looked red enough to actually start a fire…she left for kitchen and slammed the door.

"Oh I think Ginny is just going to miss the company of you three so she is feeling a bit left out…give her time" said Mrs. Weasley explaining Ginny's actions

While Harry, Ron and Hermione looked beyond happy…they didn't know it would be so easy.

"You three better get packed…we have to leave at around 9pm, when its dark" said Remus. The three finally headed upstairs. Once they were up in Ron's room, Hermione told them that she was all set so she sat and watched the two. Ron who finally gathered some courage decided to ask Harry if there was anything wrong between him and Ginny – while packing.

Harry who had been dreading this moment…took a deep breath and finally said, "Ron I kind of broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral…"

Before he could continue…Ron immediately turned towards him and asked in an angry tone,"Why…why would you do that? … But Ginny told everyone the other day that you two were still going out..." Ron looked at Hermione to see what her reaction is. Seeing the look on Hermione's face, he continued, "You knew? You knew all this time didn't you? … Is that why Ginny is acting cold towards you Hermione…did you have anything…" As if some sort of revelation entered Ron's mind, "…you two are not together are you?"

At this Harry and Hermione both said "NO", "OFCOURSE NOT"

Harry finally told Ron the reason behind his breaking up with Ginny"……so you see I don't want to risk her life because she was my girlfriend…and I have no idea why she said we are still together"

Ron suddenly felt really embarrassed and apologized. "I am sorry…I am sorry about everything and jumping to assumptions like you two getting together…imagine that" he said the last part as if it was something funny.

Hermione and Harry both looked a bit irritated, "What made you even think that way Ron…why would I ever like Hermione in that way?" said Harry

_Hermione kept quiet throughout this ordeal._

Ron and he shared a laugh over it while Hermione felt so hurt that she couldn't utter anything and started thinking, "_yeah why would he ever like me! I had to practically drown myself for Ron to notice me and Harry…why would he even like me…look at the girls he's been after Cho and Ginny…beautiful girls…" _while she was thinking all this…she noticed how both of them still found it funny and were snickering about it. She finally decided to get up…

"Where are you going?" asked Ron and Harry together

"I just think I need to recheck my packing and yeah Harry I think before we leave you should talk to Ginny", saying that she left. The hurt look though didn't go unnoticed by the two boys. They looked at it each other and it was Ron who asked "was it something we said? "

Harry then shrugged as if he was as clueless as Ron was. Harry knew he had to talk to Ginny and he dreaded it more than anything. Ron asked him what was Hermione talking about to which Harry said…"just to clear the air between the two of us…Hermione thinks the two of us should talk" … with that said .. he laid down on the bed with his legs dangling from the bed.

Author's Note: Sorry took long in submitting this chapter. I am kinda busy with exams and work so hardly finding time in between so next ones will be a little delayed too. Thanks again for the reviews : )


	11. Too many things in one day

**FOR GRANTED**

**Chapter 10: Too many things in one day…**

Hermione had been in bathroom still thinking over what Harry said and how the two of them found the entire thing funny. Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes and she finally decided to let them set free since there was nobody there to see them. She kept thinking why she is taking it so harshly…when it's probably not a big deal. Well Ginny did tell her once, back in her fourth year that how the two of them found it extremely funny that Hermione was asked out. At that time she was annoyed a little but now the feeling finally sunk in – they probably don't think I am good looking enough. She already dealt with Harry's choice of beauties but then Ron was no less…he went for even prettier lot, he had a crush on Fleur then Lavender – a perfect blonde beauty who was followed around by half the school, then there is Madam Rosemerta, another beautiful lady and now its probably Gabrielle from the looks of it.

Meanwhile back in Ron's room, Harry finally got up a little on his elbows and looked at Ron very curiously. Ron who had been unaware of it finally looked up to see Harry staring at him, to which Ron raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

Harry fidgeted a little…trying to smooth out the bed covers and at the same time trying to avoid looking at Ron directly – started talking "hmmm something I've been meaning to ask you…well been thinking about for some time…I thought .. well I was thinking that may be you would … well you know tell me about it yourself since we don't really hide anything from each other but then … err so I was … well what I am …."

"HARRY! You are rambling and not making any sense, is everything ok? It's me Ron…your friend so no need to blabber; just ask away and get over with it…" Ron said impatiently.

Harry got really embarrassed and finally nodded his head … "OK then! So here it is Ron…Doufancyhemine?" Harry asked this really fast and was all red in face,

"Come Again? I didn't get that Harry…you are blushing as if you are trying to ask me out on a date..." said Ron with a good laugh.

Harry laughed too … "Dream on Ron! You are not my type…anyway what I was trying to ask was …well Do You Fancy Hermione?" Harry asked again, a little boldly than last time.

Ron who was taken a back with this question…something he was definitely not expecting…not even in his wildest dreams he imagined Harry and himself discussing their third friend like this. Ron stopped folding his clothes and ran a hand through his hair, he was confused, didn't know how to go about answering the question…"Well Harry to be honest I don't really know. I know the two of us have been acting weird around each other and all...We have…well she is……OK now! Back in fourth year; You see the thing is – I was jealous when she dated Krum and that's not really because she dated another guy but the fact that she was on a date with a celebrity, I am sorry but on one hand it was you being the champion and then there was Hermione – the two of you in the spotlight when I was nowhere to be noticed even, not to mention the pathetic robes I wore…Harry…since you are closest to me than anyone…well you and Hermione both … but I can't tell this to Hermione…you see I just like the feeling of being fancied by her…"

Ron looked up at Harry as if waiting for some sort of statement from Harry, only to see Harry trying to mentally figure out something on his own…he finally looked up at Ron…"I know there is more you want to say so tell me everything Ron then I'll talk" – said Harry.

Ron nodded and put another item of clothing in the bag…"As I said Harry I liked the idea of being fancied by Hermione. I don't like it if she goes out with anyone not that there is a long list of such guys but I just don't like it. I didn't mind Nevill asking her out though…and something tells me if the two of them dated … even then I won't mind. It's just that I don't know why I can't accept the idea of Hermione snogging someone else, when I am not. I know it's very shallow of me but I ...well…I don't know what I am trying to say Harry…I like Hermione, I really love her but I think it's all as in friends… _I treasure the fact that she chose me over you (Ron thought but didn't say out loud…and mentally slapped himself for thinking this way)_. I don't see the two of us ever dating or even kiss. I realized until recently that I am at an age where I can't be with just one girl, coz I keep having crushes left and right….so yes I don't think I fancy her like that…I mean I wouldn't want to risk my friendship with her by asking her out even though I know she fancies me and blimey that is a big boost to my ego…I know if I ask her out she will gladly accept but knowing myself I know I will probably have roaming eye for other fish in the sea…No! Man I don't think I can afford to fancy Hermione…and I think that's pretty much summons up everything Harry …you can talk now" Ron finished with a smile and went back to packing.

"How do you know that Hermione fancies you?" asked Harry

Ron looked at Harry as if he has gone mental…"Ginny … who else could it be! Hermione tells Ginny everything…you know girls talking…discussing boys … Hermione can't do that with us much so she has Ginny for that part…I think in our fifth year she told me about it…"

Harry who found this odd because he was recalling the conversation he overheard earlier that day between Ginny and Hermione. If he wasn't wrong then it was Ginny who told Hermione that Ron fancies her…

"So did you ever by any chance tell Ginny that you fancied Hermione?" Harry asked trying to act casual.

Ron looked up and gave a weird look to Harry…"No man! Why would I do that? I wouldn't go to my family with my secrets … I prefer sharing them with you two…u know you and Hermione…" Ron said with a genuine smile. "Why…why do you ask?"

"Oh! Nothing…just thought may be you did….Anyway I am glad we had this conversation, I don't want to have awkward moments like last year anymore. I don't want any more fights between the three of us … specially the two of you…this time Ron … you better behave yourself with her and no fighting with her…" Harry said in mock anger and decided not to tell him about the little lies his sister had been telling.

"Ok Mum…whatever you say" Ron replied and the two laughed again…

"Where is she anyway…oh btw Harry… it's not like it's always me who is getting in to fights with her … if I remember correctly you do it too … and quite often as well. I mean you are irritated by her bossy attitude pretty easily, oh yes and you definitely take most of your frustrations out by snubbing her or by ignoring her…" said Ron.

"Hey I do no such thing … she is pretty bossy at times that irritate me but things are not as bad as they are between the two of you…" argued Harry and chucked a pillow at Ron.

Ron ducked and replied by throwing a dirty pair of sock at Harry…"Yeah Right Harry! You easily get irritated by her…you can be pretty rude too…I can still remember all the years we've spent together…you have been upset with her more than you have been with me. You forgive me easily while you give her a tough time…the two of us that is Hermione and I are more vocal that's why we get the blame but you are no better, you are same too … its only more of silent treatment from your end and if you ask me that is even worse…Admit it Harry…she is our punching bag…our own personal punching bag…I wouldn't want to change that for the world … I would never allow for her to be any one else's punching bag…never Harry…she is our best friend and we love her for being her" Ron said the last part as if in some kind of deep thought.

Harry who had never really given it a thought, finally realized what Ron meant…he had been horrible to her without realizing it; both of them have been treating her like a punching bag and she stuck by them even then…Amazing girl that Hermione is. I really have been rude with her at times and she still stuck by me through everything….

While both of them were quietly thinking things over…a knock drew them out of their thought process, only to see Charlie Weasley at the door…"Hey where's Hermione? Done packing bro? "Asked Charlie

"Almost done! Hermione left to do some last minute adjustments to her packing…so she is probably in Ginny's room…Why?" said Ron.

"Oh well, she needs to get her wounds checked up and probably a change of bandages…since she is leaving with you guys so she better get and learn the required stuff for them from St. Mungoes coz it won't be easy for her to access St. Mungoes everyday for the dressing of her wounds from Harry's place", Charlie said that and left for Ginny's room.

The two followed him there and found Hermione just coming out of the bathroom…Charlie hurriedly filled her in on the whole thing so she agreed…Hermione ignored both Harry and Ron throughout the conversation that took place between her and Charlie. Both Harry and Ron then volunteered to accompany Hermione with Charlie…Hermione didn't really show any emotion over their decision which didn't go unnoticed by Harry or Ron and finally the four of them left.

Charlie had noticed the whole exchange…and decided to ask Ron and Harry about it later. Once the healers took Hermione inside, Charlie turned towards the two and asked if the three of them had a row or something like that?

Both shook their heads and Ron spoke…"NO! In fact we've not had any arguments for a very long time now…she started acting weird only ….well I think …I think when I started packing…right Harry?"

And Harry nodded … "I think Ron she didn't like your accusation" said Harry

"What accusation…what do you mean? " Asked Ron; totally clueless.

Before Harry could reply … Charlie shook his head disbelievingly … "Don't tell me Ron … you accuse her of something and then you don't even remember it?"

Harry immediately said …"Well it was not really an accusation on her…Ron sort of said something to me that involved her …" Harry then told Charlie about the whole thing that lead Ron to accuse the two of them being together.

"What did you say to that Harry?" Charlie asked with some sort of hope in his voice.

"Well I obviously told him NO…since that's the truth…Why would I even fancy Hermione… it's so bizarre"…continued Harry.

Charlie who had been listening to all this … just looked at the two of them with open mouth…"Please don't tell me Harry you said that while Hermione was there?"…Charlie asked with a sinking heart.

"I did … why? She even agreed with me and told Ron that there was nothing like that…there was nothing harsh that happened…if anything Ron and I ended up having a good laugh over it…Right Ron….?" Said Harry

"Right you are Harry…right you are…the whole thing was funny…just like remember how I told you about Neville asking Hermione out … the first ever boy who probably planned to ask her out … "replied Ron and the two friends shared another hearty laughter over that memory.

Charlie was fuming now…"You feeling-less, mindless GITS…DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU GUYS DID"? Charlie said a bit louder than the likes of nurses on that floor.

Ron and Harry just stood still and shook their heads slowly…."You practically called her a HAG…then to add fuel to fire…you laughed over it and by the looks of it you guys have done this before as well … I don't believe this…How can you be so dumb…Ron I understand…but you too Harry?" said Charlie.

Harry and Ron who never realized and still didn't get it, just sat silently…Harry too was having his first real conversation with Charlie…and he noticed one thing the temper runs in the family. Charlie could see the dense looks on their faces so explained them how they offended Hermione.

"oh ok…I doubt that though Charlie…we know her more than you do and Hermione is not like other girls…right Harry?"

"yeah … she is not in to girly things like makeup…she is not in to quidditch but apart from that she is more of a book smart … well more of an intellectual person than made up thing" said Harry.

Charlie shook his head… "The two of you sure take that friend of yours for a ride. She deserves so much better, you two just don't realize it how lucky you are. From the looks of it I don't think it will ever happen – the way you two act…… real shame!" after saying this he got up to get some tea, he looked back at them and was about to say more but decided against it. Ron and Harry stared after him with an astonished look.

"Do you think he fancies Hermione?" Ron elbowed Harry.

Harry just shook his head disbelievingly and then turned towards the room where Hermione had gone and felt guilty because he realized that Charlie had been right but he didn't want to disagree with Ron.


	12. The day continues…

**Chapter 11: The day continues…**

Charlie returned with some tea…"Hey why didn't you get us some?" asked Ron

"Hmmm honestly … I don't know…why don't you get some yourself! I am sorry I didn't ask you Harry…and not at all sorry about you Ron" said Charlie with a smile and handed over some sickles to Ron.

"Uh Thanks Charlie" replied Harry. Ron took the sickles and the two headed where Charlie had been earlier. After some time, Charlie saw them coming back with tea and something to eat as well…the three sat silently waiting for Hermione to come out. Harry then decided to go check up on Hermione; Charlie tried to stop him from doing that, "Don't Harry! It's suppose to be a private session"

"Oh I am just gonna peek … no harm in that…" Before Charlie could stop him … he already had opened the door slightly to peek, the sight made him shudder, Hermione was standing with her hands up, her shirt pulled halfway up and her overalls pulled down till hips – she had a nasty looking wound that looked really painful, it seemed like the place had been stabbed over and over again though he would not really know how a stab would look but somehow that's how it seemed. Harry could see the pain in Hermione eyes when a healer rubbed some potion on it while another one was doing the same to her back. He really felt bad for Hermione and wish he had not seen it. Harry then wished that of all the people Hermione should not have suffered such wounds. He decided to close the door and go back. He then thought how come a cruciatus caused her so much damage, he had been hit with it too but he didn't suffer something looking like that.

Charlie and Ron saw him returning…"So how much more time Harry?" asked Ron.

"I think almost done, the healer was ready to apply bandage" Harry said this in a low voice and not once looking up.

"Are you alright Harry?" Asked Charlie.

"yes…yes I am fine but … I don't think Hermione is " replied Harry;

Ron immediately got up at this … "What do you mean…Is she not recovering…I want to go see her…." While saying all this Ron had almost reached the door to the room where Hermione was currently getting treated; But Harry and Charlie got to him in time.

"Ron! Just sit down. Hermione is recovering, it's just that I kinda saw her wound and it was not a good site…trust me. "Said Harry

When Ron did not look convinced, Harry continue, "Listen I just thought that after I saw her wound. The way she is moving around and everything – seems like doing a lot with the kind of injury she has … that's all. It just came out of my mouth ok…now Relax. I think she is getting a good treatment"

Finally the three of them were back on the benches. Charlie smiled to himself while seeing the whole exchange between the two friends. _"They care for their friend so much…but can be DENSE …really dense. Imagine having such a perfect girl for their best friend and they don't appreciate her the way she should be appreciated and looked after…." Charlie was thinking all this and then mentally slapped himself for thinking this way. "She is your younger brother's best friend Charlie boy…You shouldn't be thinking this way about her…" _

"_What am I thinking anyway…I just think Ron and Harry should pay more attention to her, it's not like I am hitting on her or something" _

Charlie shook himself out of all these thoughts. Finally the door opened and Hermione came out with a bag in her hand; all three of them stood up with big smiles on their faces…she looked at them and gave them a forced smile.

They were just near the stairs when the four heard some kids calling out to Hermione…they all turned around to look at a boy and a girl, probably of age 12 or 13 waving madly and calling out for Hermione. Charlie, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione questioningly, she just blushed and waved back at the kids…she moved towards them followed closely by both Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione…what are you doing here? We saw you and we had to come see you…" the boy said all this panting.

"Hi Sam and Hi Denise…I was just here to get some bruise fixed…what about you two? I hope you didn't get in to any trouble with your mother again? "Asked Hermione jokingly.

"No, no…we are here to visit our father. He works here, our mother is also with us but talking to a healer on third floor…" said Denise (the girl standing next to the boy)

"Hey we did all our homework…well Mum helped but still we managed just fine" said Sam in a hyper tone…his eyes finally landed on Harry and he gave the biggest grin that he could muster.

Seeing the look on his face, Hermione decided to introduce them to her company, "Hey Sam and Denise…Meet Harry, Ron and Charlie…"

"We know them but not HIM…he is too old to be in Hogwarts…" said Denise

Charlie laughed at this, "Yeah I am not in Hogwarts anymore but I use to go there…anyway it was nice meeting you two…But we have to take your friend Hermione back home…it's getting late"

They all exchanged goodbyes and finally left…"So who were those two kids…Hermione? Asked Ron

"Oh some kids in school I tutor…" answered Hermione who still seemed a bit put off.

Charlie who looked at her when she answered and got a dreamy look on his face and immediately looked forward…_can this girl get any nicer, she is brilliant, brave, helpful, down to earth and pretty…yes definitely pretty. _

"I never knew you were tutoring any kids Hermione…I've never even seen those kids in Hogwarts …" said Harry

"Are they in Gryffindore?" asked Ron without giving Hermione a chance to answer.

"Well I've been doing it for past three years Harry; I wonder why you wouldn't know what I have been up to since you guys know everything about me right? And Ron they are in Ravenclaw" Hermione replied sarcastically.

Ron who didn't seem to catch on the sarcasm continued, "Yeah it sure is strange…since we spend almost every minute together…anyway I am not complaining. I don't mind not being part of your study session…"

Both Harry and Ron shared a laugh … Charlie rolled his eyes with a "not again" look. Hermione after sometime smiled as well.

"Ron even I am glad you were not in it…it was an advance study group, every member of the group is all set to appear for NEWTs …." Hermione said with an exaggeration…"You would not survive 15 minutes … "she then patted Ron on head. Harry and Charlie laughed while Ron just shot her a dirty look. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand…"Kidding Ron…just kidding"

Ron seemed to like this latest addition and threw an arm around her shoulder…"Good that you were or I would've proved my NEWT level to you…"

"Oh no…I said that too soon….I would love to see you in FORM you know" Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry looked at his two friends and got this feeling of jealousy and thought how come Hermione didn't joke around him like this so much. _All we ever talk about is Voldermort or deatheaters or study or homework._ Harry decided to hold Hermione's other hand (out of jealousy – wanting to be in Ron's position with his arm around Hermione) but he couldn't because she held a stick in that hand. Charlie finally offered to take the bag from Hermione to ease her burden.  
"Thanks" Hermione shyly said this.

"_Damn! Why didn't I think of that" _thought Harry.

Finally the four reached The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was done with Ron's packing which he left in the middle. Ginny greeted poured some tea for the four of them, Harry looked at Hermione and both shared a knowing look. Finally Harry gathered some courage and asked Ginny if she could go with him somewhere private.

Ginny and Harry chose the same place to talk where he had earlier come with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny stood with her arms folded leaning against the tree while Harry sat on the bend with his arms on his knees, looking down as if in deep thought.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Harry? Ginny asked arrogantly.

"Well here's the thing Ginny… I don't really know how to start or where to start for that matter but I'll try. The thing is Ginny, what I said on the day of Dumbledore's funeral….Well I meant every word of it Ginny…" He saw Ginny fuming up and about to talk when he told her to listen to his end of the story…Ginny just looked down – all annoyed and angry.

"Ginny I think I still like you but the thing is, with this war on head I don't think I can stay in any relationship. Ginny you are a beautiful girls who is followed around by guys, you are brave, you are funny – well Ginny you are perfect and I don't want all that taken away from you by being close to me. I want you to move on, the little time we had was brilliant, it was like I said as if I was leading someone else's life…"

"It doesn't have to end then Harry. We can still be together. I don't care what kind of danger you have to face. Harry I've liked you when I had not even formally met you. You have no idea how much I wished to be your girlfriend, when I got what I wanted, it didn't last long. I think I deserve to be happy too, why is it only your choice? You should consider my opinion in this too. I really care for you. I think I proved myself when I went with you to the ministry and last year as well…" said Ginny pleadingly

"That's the thing Ginny…I can't afford the same situations…I will be too focused on protecting you…I will worry about you all the time. I want you to stay safe, not in some kind of moral danger because of me. Please understand, I am taking this step because I care for you deeply … I care for you so much that it scares me." Argued Harry.

Ginny sat on the bench next to Harry but not very close…"So this is it then! But I think you owe me some answers Harry…I want some answers…"

"I will answer your questions if I can but don't expect me to let you in on everything Ginny. I can't do that" replied Harry who had a faint idea what she wanted to know … thanks to the conversation he overheard earlier between Hermione and her.

"Ok I guess you won't tell me anything. Harry its not fair…you never opened up completely with me, why can't you trust me like you trust Ron and Hermione, I am his sister and I think I have proved my loyalties and bravery enough for you to let me in on things. I know there is some reason why Ron and Hermione are going with you…why can't you tell me what it's about?"

"Yes there is a reason and long one at that. And Yes I am not going to tell you anything. As far as why I can't trust you…well I do trust you. It's just that the connection I have with Ron and Hermione, I can't have that with anyone. I know you have proved yourself … I am grateful for that. You have no idea how many times I thank God that I have people who care for me so much…who are ready to risk their lives even but Ginny I don't want something like that to happen. I don't want anyone to risk their lives for me specially people I care for. I already lost Sirius and I don't want the same fate for anyone else that I care for. Ginny it was you who brought me comfort when Dumbledore died…you pulled me out of that shock…I can never thank you enough for your actions. Please don't expect me to tell you everything because I can't and I won't" replied Harry.

"Your choice Harry! I must say I expected that. Harry I think you need me, you don't realize it but you do need me. You know Ron and Hermione will get together and who will you turn to then? That's why you need me Harry. Only time will tell. I am sorry for being forward and a reminder of what your friends had been up to all year or are you forgetting. Hermione was jealous the entire year of your success and was following Ron everywhere and where was she when there was a battle going on? Nowhere Harry, nowhere. You put more faith in her than you …. Well I just think you need to sort out your priorities based on facts and not on how things were once! "Ginny said this and resumed her old position by the tree.

Harry flared up at her little speech, "You Are Wrong about Hermione! I am not going to explain why because it is not worth it. I would appreciate it if you get off her case. And another thing Ron doesn't fancy Hermione nor does she fancy Ron. We share things Ginny…we tell each other everything … get it EVERYTHING" Harry took some deep breaths and getting thoughts like "_She has never thrown it in my face…not once how she is loyal to me and has done so much for me. And I know the little 'pass the wrong information' game you've been playing. I will get my chance to confront you about that some other time" _But dared not said what he was thinking.

After some quiet moment between the two Ginny covered the distance between herself and Harry…"Let me do this one last time then …" saying this she bent down and gave Harry a kiss on lips, he was taken totally unexpected and didn't return the kiss …finally he kissed her back…Ginny straddled him and continued kissing him passionately when Harry realized how wrong this all was and for some odd reason he thought about Hermione (_what would she think)_…he immediately pushed Ginny away. "No Ginny…No more! Please don't make this harder for yourself…" saying this Harry got up and left Ginny.

Unknown to them both, Hermione had been seeing the entire time from Ginny's room. She felt jealous but then ignored the feeling. She turned around and left for Ron's room. Finding it empty, she decided to take a nap; they still had couple of hours more before they left for the Dursleys.

Remus and Tonks had apparently paid them a visit before taking the trio there as she was told by Mrs. Weasley. Then they decided to take the trio late at night at around 11 pm because they wanted the muggle neighborhood to be quiet and dark when they got there.

Author's Note:

Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews. I enjoyed all the reviews. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR everyone. I hope it will turn out to be the best year for you all. I had a bad start but being an ever optimistic person looking forward to rest of the year. Love to all.


	13. The evening in Diagon Alley

**Chapter 10: The evening in Diagon Alley**

Fleur's family finally left the Burrow. Bill and Fleur went to the ministry with them to see them off. It felt quite empty in burrow, due to absence of guests now, with Fred and George at work and Bill at ministry along with Fleur – it seemed quiet and gloomy. The silence was broken when three owls landed in the lounge; everyone was quite surprised to see them. Ginny stepped forward and looked at all the letters, there were two letters for her from Hogwarts, she opened one of them excitedly…"Oh I am so glad Hogwarts is not going to be closed this year, this is great… (_At which both Harry and Ron_ _faked surprises over the news…they didn't tell anyone that Hermione already gave them the news_)…and I guess this other one is my OWL result…" said Ginny as if talking to herself. All the Weasleys were looking at her with curious looks, it was obvious how excited they all were and were forcing themselves to stay calm; since Ginny was the youngest Weasley plus only daughter/sister, she was everyone's darling and even if she had not done well, they all would not have been hard on her or anything of the sort. Ron and Charlie both walked up to her and she finally sighed with relief…she had done well, she had scored 8 OWLs. Everyone congratulated her for beating Ron's score; Ron himself hugged Ginny and was actually happy for her.

Finally Ron and Harry opened their letters. "Where's Hermione? She has yet to open her letters…" asked Ron

Harry looked at the letters with Hermione's name on them…"Oh she has received two of them…I bet she got the head girl position…one of them is for that…lets go give them to her", both boys rushed upstairs with her letters…on reaching Ron's room…they found her asleep so decided to give her the letters later. When they returned, Charlie noticed them, still holding the letters…

"Where is she? Didn't you give her the letters?" asked Charlie

"She is sleeping so thought we'd let her sleep and give them to her later?" replied Harry. Then he continued; "So umm I was wondering…when are we going to get our Hogwarts stuff, you know books and all?" asking from nobody in particular.

"We can go now, we are not left with much time anyway since you have to leave for Dursleys tonight…I think you should wake up Hermione?" suggested Mr. Weasley.

"Let her sleep Dad! I think she's had a tiring time with the healers…you take Harry, Ron and Ginny; I'll take her when she gets up or probably in an hour…" Said Charlie, then he continued as something else entered his mind, "Hey Dad, wait for Remus and Tonks to come, go with them, the more the better … you know – around Harry"

"Yes, yes you are right …Let's wait for them to come home" said Mr. Weasley.

Bill and Fleur arrived and Bill announced that he had something to discuss with his family; _on hearing this Harry quietly made his exit because he thought it was family time and he should not be there and headed upstairs towards Ron's room_. Nobody noticed his exit because Ginny had excitedly announced her OWL result to Bill when he was not even finished with his sentence about his and Fleur's news. Bill and Fleur both gave her a congratulatory hug. Harry was watching all this from upstairs and finally entered Ron's room. He envied the family bondage between all the Weasleys…but then he was glad that they treated him as a family member and never let him think otherwise. Similarly he was happy to have Ron for a friend…he was more like a brother and he would not trade his friendship with Ron for anything in the world…while Harry's thoughts revolved around Ron and his family, he finally looked at the sleeping figure of Hermione, he sat down and stared at her, "_how can I forget my other half, I am more than lucky to have friends like her and Ron, I can always count on them to be there for me no matter what…yes I truly am blessed…" _Thinking along these lines, he noticed that Hermione was slightly cold, for she tried to pull the bed cover on herself in her sleep but since she was sleeping, the attempt to cover herself, failed. Harry thought it was quite hot for her to feel cold but he got up anyway, pulled the bed spread from his bed and covered Hermione with it; he was looking at her and couldn't turn his eyes away from her…to him she looked really innocent and calm, he reached out and brushed her hair away from the face and tucked them behind the ear. He sat next to her on the bed and for some odd reason felt like giving her a tight hug – it was odd to him because he never felt like hugging Hermione before, he had felt protective of her but still it never entered his mind to hug her or show any affection towards her. He finally whispered something unconsciously – "you are not a hag Hermione. I never told you how beautiful you looked on Bill's wedding and …", at that very moment Ron entered the room and interrupted him.

Harry stood up quickly as if caught doing something wrong, "hey Ron, What's up?"

Ron who seemed ignorant of Harry's earlier actions finally spoke, "Bill and Fleur can't shift in to their new house because of the attack and since death eaters know where they live, it is totally out of the question so they found another place near Gringotts, it's a small apartment…so that's what they wanted to tell the family, By the way Remus and Tonks are here, I came to collect you … we are leaving for diagon alley .." Then Ron looked over Harry's shoulder to see Hermione…"should we wake her up?"

"No I don't think so Ron…I think she needs her rest; Charlie offered to take her later anyway…so lets go".

Harry and Ron both left the room, while Harry was upstairs; Ginny had decided to treat everyone to a scoop of ice cream at diagon alley for her result. They all left for diagon alley with the exception of Charlie, who volunteered to keep an eye on Hermione.

At Diagon Alley, Fred and George joined them as well; they all stopped at the ice cream parlor first, "Oh I wish Charlie could come too..." said Ginny, "But I am glad you all are here" Ginny said the last bit with a big smile. They all had their ice creams … an hour passed there…all of them talking about random stuff and having a good time. Harry was having a good time and was actually having a decent conversation with Ginny without any awkwardness between them for which he was really glad. Ron, Harry and Ginny finally decided to get up and buy their supplies. Remus, Tonks and Bill accompanied the three of them while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left with Fleur to check out the new place they were planning to live in.

Meanwhile back at burrow…Charlie was having tea quietly in the kitchen when he heard Hermione's voice calling out Harry's name…then she tried Ron's and Ginny's ….finally Charlie got there in time before the panic took over her completely. She looked scared with a wand out in one hand and stick in other while clutching her two letters in the same hand.

"Oh Charlie…am I glad to see you…I just got up..." said Hermione in an unstable voice.

"Yeah … yeah I am home…everyone else has gone to diagon alley for their supplies…I was actually waiting for you to get up so could take you there as well…" Charlie replied as if explaining something to a five year old.

Hermione seemed to relax after his explanation and finally gave a sheepish smile…"I just panicked a little when I saw nobody around and didn't hear anyone replying when I called out their names…anyway I'll just grab my bag with money and we can leave."

When she turned around to go back in the direction she came from, two more owls came and landed in lounge…she turned to look … Charlie picked up the letters and told her that they were for her. Hermione came down and sat on the chair next to where Charlie was standing. Hermione took the letters from him and opened them…after going through first letter, she smiled and said "how sweet!" and then opened the other one and repeated the same words.

"Who is sweet …if you don't mind my asking?" asked Charlie

"No I don't mind…these are the letters my friends from Hogwarts sent me, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood – they heard about the attack and my injuries so they wrote to inquire about my health…" Hermione replied.

"That really is sweet of them. You seem like a popular figure Hermione among the students…" said Charlie.

Hermione laughed over that and got up with the letters in her hands…"Not really, yeah probably being friends with Harry Potter is a reason and then in fourth year you read the rumors in Daily Prophet so I guess … yes I am popular (she laughed again) But Neville is a good friend and so is Luna, last year Luna and I got closer … anyway other than that I am not really that popular…not really liked by many at school" said Hermione "Anyway I am gonna get my bag now", saying this she went upstairs.

She finally came back with a bag on her shoulder and the two left for Diagon Alley. They first stopped by to get books, and then left for other shops from where Hermione could buy other stuff…on their way; Hermione came across the quidditch supplies shop where only yesterday she landed. Somehow Hermione feet stopped right there, she stared at hard at the shop from outside and the whole scene repeated itself in her eyes. Charlie who had gone a little ahead of her finally discovered her to be missing from his side…instantly looked around for her. He was spotted by Ginny and she called out his name, he looked at her and waved…next to Ginny were Ron and Harry…they started moving towards Charlie while Charlie looked around again for Hermione…finally he saw her and moved towards her without waiting for the other three to reach him. They also made it just in time when Charlie reached Hermione…he stopped short at when he saw how hard Hermione was staring at the quidditch shop.

It was Ginny who broke the silence, "I thought I'd never live to see the day when Hermione would actually consider shopping for quidditch supplies…" and gave a hearty laugh. Both Ron and Harry laughed over this as well…Harry moved forward waving his hand in front of her and said "so which broom are you planning to buy – nimbus 2005 or firebolt 'x' or…" Ron and Ginny started laughing really hard over this.

Hermione finally acknowledged their presence with a fake smile while Charlie stood behind Ginny all flared up … because he understood why Hermione was staring at that shop. It was the same shop where she apparated to …

Hermione gave them a fake smile and shook her head …"No was just looking, not interested in quidditch …"

"Good that you admitted or else it would've been obvious what you were trying to do…" said Ginny…Before Hermione could give her some answer the owner of the shop came out…

"How are you doing Little Miss…you can't imagine how glad I am to see you walking. Why don't you come in and bring your friends in…" offered the shop keeper.

"I am quite well, thank you. I am here because of your help Sir… or else …" replied Hermione and moved towards the shop.

"Oh quit it … it was nothing. I am just glad that you are alright…now come on in" he held the door open for them all and continued talking, "and I am no Sir…call me Bogey…" he gave a big smile to her.

They all followed Hermione inside…when it was Harry's turn, the shop keeper finally recognized him and said "Oh how wonderful…If it isn't Harry Potter…Thank you so much for visiting this shop … is there anything I can get for you…anything at all?"

"Thanks but No … I'll just see the brooms … may be some other time…" replied Harry. At which the shopkeeper started showing him the latest models of broomsticks. Harry, Ron and Ginny got busy looking at the latest models in awe. Soon they were joined by Tonks and Remus. They too started checking out the brooms.

Hermione stood there feeling a bit uncomfortable…Charlie noticed this and went to her…"hey why don't we finish with the rest of your shopping…?" asked Charlie.

"Sure…lets go" Hermione replied. She thanked the shopkeeper again for his help and left. All of them followed Charlie and Hermione for her other supplies. Finally they were all done and headed back home. Charlie and Harry were holding all her supplies and helped her with them to Ron's room. Ron and Harry were in the room with Hermione when they saw the opened letters on her bed.

"Hey who are all these letters from ?" asked Ron

"Well two of them are from Hogwarts …and other two from Luna and Neville" replied Hermione.

"What are they writing you for? ", this time it was Harry who asked her out of curiosity.

"Neville and I have been exchanging letters for past 5 years and Luna – ever since the fifth year. Anyway Neville's grandmother got to know about the attack and my being in St. Mungoes from Mrs. Diggory…so she told Neville – who met Luna sometime back and told her about me so they wrote to me inquiring about my health"

Then she turned towards them excitedly…"Guess what…I got the Head Girl Badge…" Both Harry and Ron congratulated her. _Charlie and Ginny entered the room too to tell them about dinner and their departure for Dursley's when they saw the two of them congratulating Hermione…_

Ron being Ron…had to spoil the moment eventually – "See I told you…Hermione was more concerned with her becoming a head girl rather than other stuff she said about concerning you Harry like…." That's when he saw Charlie and Ginny and stopped himself from continuing…"What are you two doing here?"

Hermione felt really angry at Ron's words but kept quiet because she didn't want to fight in front of Charlie and give away their secrets. Harry sensed her anger and just gave her a sympathetic look and whispered "I don't agree with him over that Hermione" … She kept quiet and the two decided to listen to what was Charlie saying.

"……so you better be ready…you are leaving right after dinner" ended Charlie…the whole time he kept his eyes on Hermione.

Hermione felt his gaze and didn't know what to do so she finally stood up and left with Ginny for her room to pack her final belongings.

Ginny politely helped her carry the school supplies to her room (_to Hermione's surprise)_

Back in Ron's room; Charlie closed the door once the two girls left the room… and turned towards the two boys.

"Now listen Ron and Harry…I know that Hermione is your best friend and I don't know her the way you do … But I think you need to know some things…Ever since I've been around you lot…the two of you have been totally oblivious where she is concerned… _(Ron tried to say something but Charlie stopped him with his hand motion) _First you made her feel ugly with your stupid remarks,…then you guys didn't care how she felt when she was in front of the quidditch shop…did you even begin to consider what probably went through her mind right then…she apparated herself there fully injured only yesterday when she was attacked…the place held some rotten memories for her… (_Ron and Harry both sat down…Harry with his head in his hands registering every word Charlie was saying "__when did I become so oblivious…Hermione and I understand eachother more than anyone else…" ) _And right now when I entered … Ron.. are you thick or something…I caught only bits of your conversation…you could've just called her selfish rather than the long pathetic statements you were giving…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU…Being friends for almost six years and still this is how you treat her…I fear to imagine how you guys have been with her all this time. Seriously! Think over it…you take her for granted way too much … one of the days she is finally gonna blow her top and leave the two of you…Try not to let that happen guys…be careful. She is too good a person to be treated this way…She …" Charlie stopped and finally gave them one last scrutinizing look and left.

After an uncomfortable silence, Ron spoke "He doesn't know her the way we do…he doesn't know how wild can she be…remember, how she behaved when Lavender and I were snogging…I still have…"

"SHUT UP Ron! Just drop it…" Harry cut Ron off and got up to finish packing. Ron did the same, annoyed at Harry and Charlie both.

They all had dinner…Ron, Harry and Hermione hardly shared any words during the meal. The three shrunk their trunks after the dinner…Remus and Tonks took them to the Diagon Alley first. They called a knight bus there and finally left for the Dursleys. Hermione and Remus shared a private hushed conversation in knight bus – Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione about the conversation later…right now he was nervous about the Dursleys.

The knight bus stopped in front of Privet Drive – the five people got off; Tonks and Remus turned off all the street lights with magic so the street was all dark. They reached the door and before knocking the door – it opened and Harry's aunt stood there along with Mr. Dursley.

**Author's note:** I hope you like this chapter. I'll try not to delay with upcoming chapters. Be patient with H/Hr to happen everyone. It's coming really soon.


	14. Petunia Dursley’s grudge

**Chapter 13: Petunia Dursley's grudge**

Petunia Dursley moved out of the way for the five of them to enter the house. They all greeted the two hosts politely; both Hermione and Ron noticed the look Mr. Dursley gave Harry and then the two of them, as if given a chance; he would gladly throw them out or shoot them … something of the sort.

"If you please excuse me everyone; unlike you all I have work to do so I would like to get some shut eye …" said Mr. Dursley.

"Certainly Sir! We are leaving too, just wanted to drop the kids off" replied Remus.

Mr. Dursley simply nodded and once again gave a warning look to the three teenagers and left. Tonks and Remus finally said their good byes but Petunia Dursley stopped them, "Not as yet! I need to have a word with you, please come with me in the kitchen so we can discuss few matters", then she turned towards the three teenagers and addressed Harry, "Harry I think you know your way around so kindly take your guests to your room, and don't go around expecting some special treatment…they need to know the rules of this house…"

Harry felt really embarrassed, his ears were all red…he gave a sideway look to Ron and saw a look of pure shock on his face, then he saw Hermione…who to his surprised had an amused look on her face…as if trying to control herself from laughing.

"Yes Aunt Petunia…common … lets go" said Harry…the three said their good byes to Tonks and Remus. Harry mouthed a "Good Luck" to Remus giving a look towards his Aunt.

On entering Harry's room … it was Ron who spoke first…"So Harry I would really like to know the rules coz I can't afford to have those two on my case…blimey they are the scariest people I've ever come across…and to think I thought Harry exaggerated a bit more whenever it came to them" Ron said in a very serious tone.

At which Hermione laughed and said,"Oh I think Harry didn't do them justice at all… "Both Harry and Ron turned to her as if she said something in French.

"Don't look at me like that…I was just being sarcastic…how can anyone be rude with guests…hey Harry lets go listen to what they are talking about…" said Hermione.

"Are you crazy?" both Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Common … I think we should, must be something important …" saying this she opened the door…only Harry followed her while Ron preferred not to take chances so he stayed behind and started unpacking. Harry took Hermione's stick from her and offered her hand; Hermione understood – he didn't want the tick tick of her stick to be heard.

They sneaked down quietly…Harry took Hermione's hand and made "shushing" sound by placing a finger on his lips. She nodded and let him lead…finally they were both outside the kitchen and got down on their knees.

"…I told you why the kids are here, why you are so bent on suspecting something dangerous behind their stay – I won't understand. Harry is not James nor his friends are anything like us, so stop saying that its like history is repeating or dramatic things like that Petunia…" were the words said by Remus. Harry was a bit astonished to hear Remus talking to his Aunt on first name basis. The three of them were having tea…while Aunt Petunia as usual seemed angry over something.

"Don't call it dramatic. You have no idea how much I want to separate my past from my present…I don't want anything to do with your world…" after a pause and small sniffing sound … she continued… "You won't understand Remus, because you never lost a child _(at this both Harry and Hermione looked at each other with an unreadable expression) _… I lost my little girl and I lost my parents …and now I don't want to lose the only family I am left with…" said Petunia.

"You are right … I never lost a child but I do know the feeling of losing family members … I lost my family and then the three people who provided me with so much love that I forgot that I even had parents…Petunia – you have to stop mistreating Harry, he was not even born when all that happened…why are you so bent on blaming him for what happened in past" said Remus pleadingly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ... Do you? He is a constant reminder of my sister…Lily, a sister because of whom I lost my daughter and my parents. You were not there! Remus … You were not there. That's the trouble…nobody understood the pain I went through nor they will ever understand, I was at the hospital giving birth to Dudley and left Darla who was only 2 … only two – with my parents. Lily offered to look after her along with my parents…and then what…death eaters tried to attack Lily – James saved her along with the baby in her womb …. But Remus he didn't try to save my parents nor my daughter…Lily never tried either, she could've … (by now Petunia was in tears and so miserable…even Harry had never seen her sound this weak and helpless)…They Died … just like that … I lost my family all because of her and my parents always were proud of her more than they were of me…when I was the one who looked after them, she use to be away for the entire year while I nursed my father when he had a stroke…I loved them, I was jealous of Lily but I loved her too … she was my sister – I just can't ever forgive her though; for being the reason behind the death of my whole family…Harry constantly reminds me of James and Lily…all those bitter feelings return…_No Remus you won't understand…_ I fear every moment when he is in this house of what will happen next…" Petunia paused while staring absent mindedly at her cup of tea.

Remus sighed…"Listen Petunia Harry is their son but it doesn't mean he would be exactly like them. He has taken the best qualities of his parents…he is different in some ways like we use to play pranks on people for no reason, Harry would never do that. He has never tried to deliberately hurt any one for no reason. He is the kindest person to step in this world. Yes he does get angry like your sister – _(at this Petunia gave a sarcastic smile…and said yeah runs in the family…we were like our mother but her stubbornness was of our father's).. _yes I guess but you see he is also brave like them; he would rather sacrifice himself before letting any one else get hurt…you just can't mistreat him for the unfortunate events that happen. You should not blame James and Lily either – you knew the kind of profession they were in and then you knew Lily was in her last month and was due; they were having their first child…they panicked…and if I remember correctly; Lily had gotten a curse or two but James got their in time…before they could save anybody else – the death eaters had already done the work … I am sorry but that's the truth…"

"She never came for the funeral; she never even condoled me on my daughter's death … nor apologized…heck she didn't even turn up for our parents funeral…only that third friend of yours turned up – the convict, he told me how she wanted to come but couldn't….Yeah Right! She couldn't, she could've called, or sent letters or something … But she didn't … Remus…don't go around giving me explanations of what happened. I hate her and I have a bloody good reason to hate her. Anyway that's all besides the point…what I asked – answer me that … don't try to change my mind about those friend of yours nor you have any right to tell me how to treat Harry…just tell me what I asked…" said Petunia in a stubborn tone.

"You must tell me the truth…what's happening and why are Harry's friends here? I don't want any trouble for my family. My husband has been very cooperative throughout this ordeal and even accepted the magic world. But even he is not ready the only child we have – I am not willing to sacrifice anyone now…soo tell me?" asked Petunia in a bossy tone.

Tonks who had been quiet … finally cut off Remus before he could even talk…"Mrs. Dursley…there is nothing wrong; Harry and his friends are just spending their last year holidays together. You said it yourself that Prof. Dumbledore told you to keep Harry with you till he is 17 so the thing is since he couldn't stay with other friends – his friends decided to stay with him. Please don't misjudge them, they are really good kids and won't be in your way" … after a pause she continued, "they have this term project to work on given to them from school for which they have to be together so for that purpose as well they are here to work on their project. _(At this Harry gave a questioning look to Hermione…who smiled and proudly whispered, "My Idea"…Harry whispered something along the lines of brilliant and turned his attention back)_ In case you are worried that the dementors episode will repeat then I can assure you proper measures have been taken and those things won't enter this world ever … Now that I have cleared everything, I think it's getting late…we'd better be on our way…", saying this she got up from the chair. Remus got up as well … Petunia just nodded. Both Hermione and Harry crawled back towards the stairs…they heard them saying… "Thanks for the tea and Good night!"…then the three came out of the kitchen…Harry and Hermione were at the top of the stairs by now…they heard a small good bye from Harry's aunt and then sound of the door closing….they rushed towards his room – Harry holding on to her hand throughout to help her walk; then Harry turned back to pick up Hermione's stick.

Silently they entered the room, and saw Ron already sleeping. There were two sleeping bags on the floor and a bed. Hermione was literally panting when they got inside. They both sat on the bed … staring at Ron – both lost in their own thoughts. After listening to the conversation Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his Aunt and uncle.

"I am glad we heard the conversation Hermione…" whispered Harry.

Hermione took his hand in her own and spoke in low voice so as not to wake Ron up – "Harry I know what you heard is all upsetting but don't go around thinking you deserved the way they have been treating you…Remus was right …to take out their grudge on you is not fair…"

Harry turned towards Hermione – amazed at her for he indeed thought he deserved the treatment after what his aunt and uncle went through. How Hermione got to know – was beyond him. She always knew how he felt when he didn't even say his feelings out loud. He smiled at her … and didn't answer her back, getting up he told her take bed…

"It's been the longest two days I've ever had… anyway I better change in to night clothes…where'd the bathroom Harry?" said Hermione … then looked at the pile of clothes lying around on the floor…clearly Ron took his time in changing in to pajamas while they were downstairs.

"It's down the hall…common I'll take you there", said Harry.

Hermione took her night clothes. Harry showed her the way…she went in … but soon realized that she couldn't change their all by herself. So she brushed her teeth and came out in same clothes. Harry looked at her questioningly with a raised eye brow…"I couldn't change in there… I need to sit and I didn't really felt like sitting on the flush …" said Hermione, blushing like anything. Harry found this funny but restrained himself but Hermione saw the look…gave him a slight push as if annoyed.

"Ok lets go change in the room…I won't look … and I will stand in front of Ron so he can't look either ... you know; in case he gets up while you are changing…" suggested Harry turning red himself.

They went back…she finally saw on his bed…Harry turned facing Ron… and put one of his shirts on his face … which amazingly didn't bother Ron…both Hermione and Harry laughed over this. She slipped her overalls down to her knees…took off her shirt and wore her night shirt…while was a long top that came up till her knees.

"Harry can you help me a little…I am decent…don't worry…I can't bend down… so … um…" she felt really awkward and wished that one of the two boys was instead a girl so this would not have been this way.

Harry simply nodded…clearly feeling a bit out of place; Hermione raised both her legs a little off the floor to show him how she needed help…he understood and slid her overalls down her knees and off her feet.

Harry looked up and gave her a very friendly smile as if looking at a child. Something clicked in Hermione's mind right then…she uttered an embarrassed Thanks and thought … _I wouldn't want Harry to be the girl…I think Ron should've been a girl … but then I would have to compete with Ron for Harry's affections…and Ron or Ronalda would be helping me change…_immediately she snapped out of her thoughts … shocked at the things she had been thinking…_since when do I care for Harry's affections_. _Even if Ron was not a girl…well he is not … he will always be Harry's first priority…_By now Hermione was seriously freaking out over the kind of thoughts she was having.

She lied down and Harry pulled the covers on her...then politely wished her good night and left the room to change in to his night clothes. Hermione stared after him…with a dreamy look on her face but snapped out of it. _Snap out of it Hermione, don't make a fool out of yourself again…your friends will never look at you as more than a friend…_Hermione tried to ignore the troubling thoughts and diverted her attention to the conversation she heard downstairs along with Harry. She knew Harry was feeling guilt … she had to snap him out of it. With those thoughts she shut her eyes and went off to sleep.

Harry returned in his pajamas…closed the door and went over to see if Hermione was comfortable…he saw her sleeping soundly – at which he smile and slightly brushed her hair with the back of his hand. Then he saw the shirt that was still on Ron's face…he removed it from there and took the other sleeping bag. "Yes – been the longest and the most eventful days ever…" muttering this; he turned on his side to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:** Hope you all like this chapter, I know little action but needed to cover Petunia's end as well…just a theory I came up with :) BTW THANKS a lot for the wonderful reviews; they are really encouraging. Don't hesitate to criticize if you feel like it.


	15. The Dursleys

**Chapter 14: The Dursleys **

Hermione woke up at 6 in the morning, she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so decided to get up and get all washed up. She finally removed the thin cover from her body, took a look at the two boys and could tell they were not going to get up for another hour or two – both seemed to be in deep sleep. She took some clothes out – another pair of over all shorts and a shirt. She then hesitantly opened the door of her room and peeked out. Seeing the hallway empty – she took her chance and entered the bathroom. Hermione managed to shower and change but once she was out in the hall again – she met Mr. Dursley…

"Good Morning Sir!" said Hermione

"I hope you left some water for the family to use…girl", was his reply and gave a questioning look at her and then stared at her wand.

Hermione just stood there with her eyes wide open…"I ... I didn't use much Sir!" then she added, "this sir is only a walking stick…not a wand", she thought that Mr. Dursley was looking at her stick thinking it was a big wand.

"Whatever…just get out of my way", said Mr. Dursley.

Hermione got a bit angry but kept her cool, she didn't want to cause any trouble for Harry by replying back. She headed towards Harry's room. She decided to reply Neville and Luna. She missed Crookshanks but she knew she had to leave him at the Burrow for Harry told her that Aunt Petunia didn't like cats. She took out two parchments and began replying. Before Hermione could begin writing…she heard some tapping against the window, there she saw Hedwig… she got up from the bed to open the window for her. Hedwig was carrying two letters, one addressed to her and other for all three of them. She decided to open hers and open the other one when the other two will get up.

Unknown to Hermione; Harry had also gotten up from the tapping but remained in the sleeping bag…he finally turned towards Hermione's bed and saw her opening a letter with Hedwig sitting on her shoulder. He sneaked his arm out to pick up his glasses; very soundly he wore them and looked at Hermione without her knowing. _She must've been up for quite some time, her hair's all wet so she took a shower….ohhh I hope she didn't have an encounter with any of the Dursleys…_Harry panicked a little thinking that … and finally raised himself on his elbows; "Whose it from?" he asked Hermione

Hermione jerked a little at sudden intrusion of Harry voice which made Hedwig hoot and fly…Both looked at Hedwig with panicked look – they didn't want to disturb Harry's uncle. Harry had told Ron and Hermione, how he hated Hedwig. Luckily Hedwig flew out of the window so they sighed with relief.

Hermione finally turned towards Harry … "Good Morning! … It's from Hagrid" – Harry didn't get it then realized that she answered his question.

"What's he writing you for? Everything ok with him? Or is it Grawp…or Buckbeak?" asked Harry hurriedly

"Oh don't worry Harry…it's nothing of the sort, he just wanted to know how I was doing after the attack. He wanted to come for Bill's wedding but couldn't, he had to take care of Hogwarts, now that Dumbledore's gone you see"

_(Hermione's tone became a bit different…low and sad when she mentioned Dumbledore and looked sadly at Harry; she knew how upset Harry gets over and tries not to show it – she was right about Harry)_ … _at the mention of Dumbledore – Harry just looked down for he missed him and knew that he was lost without Dumbledore and scared too. _

"Can't you two talk some place else?" – interrupted a very irritated Ron and pulled the pillow over his head.

This brought both Harry and Hermione out from their saddened thoughts – they shared mischievous looks and grinned, both got up from their respective places, Hermione took Ron's arm that was on the pillow and Harry took the pillow away and both said GOOD MORNING in his ears…it seemed to do the trick as he got up with eyes wide open. Ron took the pillow snatched the pillow from Harry's hand and hit him hard with it – while Hermione who was still standing tried to move back but tumbled over, Ron took his chance and hit her with the pillow as well. Both Harry and Hermione took the pillow away from Ron – and a pillow fight started…then a loud knock was heard by the three of them and in came Aunt Petunia. Hermione was feeling the pain in her wound but ignored it because she was having a good time with her two friends; they never really had such a moment before. The three friends froze on the floor in quite an awkward position…Hermione was sitting in an awkward position, her legs were over Harry's while she was sitting half way on Ron's right le, while she was trying to balance herself by grabbing on to Harry's shoulder from one hand and other hand on the floor for support. Petunia Dursley clearly didn't like what she saw…

"What the hell is going on here? I will not tolerate any dirty on goings in my house …" she said.

"We were not doing anything wrong aunt petunia … we were just…we were just…" Harry said and couldn't think of something proper to say.

"We were just having a pillow fight…I lost my balance and fell and they were just trying to help me up…" finished Hermione for Harry.

Petunia Dursley seemed unconvinced and said… "Well the pillows in this house are meant to be used for sleeping and not fighting…I don't know how the guests behave in your world … but I must tell you there are some ground rules that you kids have to follow… One: you will not use magic in the presence of my husband, my son or me for that matter, Two: we expect you all to help in house chores, Three: No funny business, Four: you better not be loud or create disturbances…hmmm well these were the important ones, Rest I will let you know in time…Now Harry I would appreciate it if you come and make the … well help me with breakfast "

"Yes Aunt Petunia…I'll be down in 2 minutes…" replied Harry. His aunt left the three of them.

"She is … well she is just horrible…isn't she?" Ron said

"No doubts about that … the more I talk to them…more I feel sorry for you Harry … don't you think she'll make a good wife for Voldermort ?" replied Hermione

At which they all laughed…"He would've destroyed his own horcruxes … had he been married to your Aunt Harry…" continued Ron.

The three of them went in to a fit of laughter…they finally got up. Hermione offered to go down and help Aunt Petunia…"Don't Hermione…I don't think that's a good idea…" warned Harry.

"Oh common … I've become quite good at taking risks… so will try my luck here…" Hermione replied with a big smile and headed downstairs while Ron and Harry went to change.

Hermione went down and saw the backs of two fat figures…she assumed the one with black hair is Dudley … _hmm finally my chance to meet the baby bear…Good Luck Hermione! _ Hermione was talking to herself in her mind.

She finally went inside…"umm Good morning everyone", they all nodded without uttering a simple word. She went over to Aunt Petunia who was by the stove…"I can help you with them" said Hermione…pointing towards the scrambled eggs Aunt Petunia was placing on the plate and placed her stick against the wall. Mrs. Dursley nodded and handed her the plate to be given to Vernon Dursley. Hermione took the plate over to him.

"Where is that boy…is he still sleeping?" Asked Vernon Dursley taking his plate from her.

"No, he is not sleeping, he is up…he is changing and I thought I could help her instead of him and then…" said Hermione but was interrupted by Dudley's rude or rather dumb question…"Harry's got a MAID…I mean is she his maid…hun mum? Why is she doing his work? "

"I am not his maid" replied Hermione very sternly…then she bent a little near his ear as if picking up something from the table…"I am _helping_ him but you wouldn't know coz you don't have friends." With that said…she moved over to Aunt Petunia and helped her making more eggs and tea. Dudley kept staring at her back greatly vexed.

Finally Ron and Harry made an entrance, they both greeted everyone and Harry told Ron to sit on the table, who obeyed hesitantly. Harry went over to Hermione's side to help her … but it seemed everything was done. He pulled in two extra stools for Hermione and himself. They sat on the table very quietly…it seemed as if they were all constipated.

"So…what are your names? ", asked Vernon Dursley looking with a disgusted look towards Ron and then at Hermione.

"I am Ron…Ron Weasley", answered Ron.

"And I am Hermione Sir…Hermione Granger", replied Hermione in a meek voice.

"What's wrong with your leg Hermione…is it permanent or something _happened_?" asked Aunt Petunia with clear doubts in her tone.

Hermione gave a nervous glance towards Harry and said "Oh it's not permanent…I met with a car accident this summer…my father was driving but Thank God…nothing serious"

"Car accident? Well I mean do you live in London?" asked Vernon Dursley.

"Yes, yes I live in London with my parents…they have their own clinic ... you see they are dentists"

Her answer seemed to relax both the elderly figures. When Dudley asked the next question… "So your parents are humans…well I mean … different from you…you are like Harry…aren't you?"

At this Hermione gave a grin for she found the "human" part funny while Ron and Harry frowned.

"Yes … yes they are humans and not aliens. But I wouldn't really know, I think my grandfather's an alien. As far as I am concerned, yes I am like Harry and Ron both and proud to be like them" – replied Hermione in a very confident tone.

Harry and Ron both beamed at this. Harry noticed how Hermione was keeping her cool and instead of getting annoyed … she seemed greatly amused. For the first time ever since their arrival, he felt relaxed and it seemed that things won't go too wrong.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts … Ron noticed how Dudley was staring at Hermione…and couldn't quite read his expression. After sometime Vernon Dursley left for office, Harry, Ron and Hermione cleaned up…while Dudley went to the lounge to watch TV and Aunt Petunia upstairs to clean the rooms. Once the three of them were done, they moved towards the lounge. Ron looked at TV and was amused by it…there was some rerun of American soap opera on it that Dudley seemed to be engrossed in.

"What's that? And Wow! What a beauty! "– said Ron looking at one of the actresses.

"It's a television and yeah she is pretty". Replied Harry as if by telling him it's a television…he would get the whole picture.

Dudley turned his head…"yeah human girls are pretty…nothing like the sample standing next to you guys … honestly" said Dudley with his eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Shut up Dudley or I will hex you…and trust me I will…I am permitted to use magic freely…Apologize to Hermione" Harry said in a very angry tone but yet not shouting.

Dudley seemed to think things over … scared and yet didn't want to give in…

"Forget it Harry…doesn't really matter…" Hermione said and pulled Harry away from the lounge. She raised her stick and pointed at Dudley….who got scared like anything …."Sorry…I am sorry…don't do anything with that thing please"… begged Dudley.

"Oh I was just raising it … it seemed a bit heavier so I raised it to check the weight … It's just a walking stick … not a wand" replied Hermione.

Ron left the room because he didn't want to provoke any of the Dursleys by laughing at their faces. Dudley looked really embarrassed and turned away from them. The three of them went up the stairs to Harry's room … giggling like young girls.

When they got to his room, they saw Ron's owl sitting on the windowsill along with Hedwig with a letter.

"I think more of Hermione's fan mail…" said Harry jokingly. Ron looked at him questioningly as to what was he talking about.

"You see Hermione got two mails this morning, and then she received two at the Burrow and I am sure this one is for her too – all wanting to know how she is doing" said Harry.

"Who wrote to you this morning Hermione? Nobody sent me owls when I was almost poisoned to death last year! ", said Ron.

Hermione was opening the letter which was indeed addressed to her…

"I received a letter from Hagrid…the other letter is addressed to all three of us so have not opened it as yet and this one is from Charlie. Ron, no one wrote you letter because they were all around you. Neville, Hagrid, Luna, your whole family, Harry and I…we were all there ... with you personally" replied Hermione in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah still it's not like … hmm well yeah you are right … everyone was there. It was pretty serious I mean you got injured only…I could've died you know…anyway what is Charlie writing you for…and how's Hagrid?" continued Ron.

Hermione ignored the first part of his speech and replied…"Hagrid is just fine, still sad over what happened though. Grawp is fine too … guess what…he still remembers me…as he asked Hagrid "_where Hermy" _and as far as Charlie goes…he writing because there was something I wanted him to do for me…so he is writing for that purpose…and yeah he did say if any of you two bug me…I should tell him – he will deal with the two you" Hermione was grinning now openly.

While the two friends argued … Harry went over to open the letter addressed to the three of them. Harry was going through the letter and half of his mind was listening to Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"…that doesn't make sense Hermione…he never offered to this kind of help to you before so why now?"

Hermione clearly irritated by this argument. "Harry…can you please shut Ron up?" requested Hermione.

"What happened…Sorry I wasn't listening" said Harry.

"Harry don't you think Charlie is showing way too much concern for Hermione…I think he fancies her but Hermione thinks otherwise…I think it's wrong of him to even have such thoughts for Hermione…first of all he should know she is my best friend and then she is way too young for him…" explained Ron – quite red in face.

Hermione gave a "help me" look to Harry and pouted her lips.

"Why would he fancy Hermione… Ron. I think he is only thankful to her for saving his life. I mean I don't see any other reason for his concern. Why would he fancy Hermione of all the people…and yeah you are right about him being too old for her and I don't think he would go for Hermione, with the age factor and the kind of choice you all Weasleys have so I think he is only concerned as a friend". Said Harry

They both didn't see the hurt look cross Hermione's face. She sat down and started writing her letter…_will I be ever good enough for anyone…_were the thoughts that kept haunting Hermione.

"Yeah I guess you are right…but he should know that we are her best friends and if she wants to complain, she'll complain to us" said Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione, looking for a "Thank you" for getting her out of the stupid argument but saw her writing fiercely on a parchment. He couldn't read her expression but she had gotten extremely quiet and seemed like ignoring the two of them. He asked very timidly, "who are you writing to Hermione?"

"Luna…didn't get to reply them earlier." replied Hermione in a low voice.

"Oh by the way that letter was from Lupin … he instructed us to behave ourselves and not bug these muggles" – said Harry with a smile.

"I wouldn't dare mate…wouldn't dare get on their bad side", replied Ron. Then he continued, "hey Hermione, say Hello to Luna for me…and yeah don't forget Harry…I am sure she would appreciate hearing from her date", teased Ron.

Hermione just nodded her head.

"We went as friends Ron…just friends" said Harry – quite irritated.

"Oh then why didn't you take Hermione…you should've asked Hermione, that would've made more sense to _just friend _deal…hmm come to think of it Harry… you never considered Hermione during the yule ball – it would've saved you an awkward date too…" it seemed Ron kept on remembering things.

Hermione had bent her head down even lower…such that her hair fell on her face. She was clearly embarrassed by all this – while Harry…he didn't bother to reply either…he seemed to be staring at Hermione and was ignoring Ron.

"Hey Harry…you know what I think…I realized she was a girl before you did or may be you still don't acknowledge her as one hehehehe" said Ron highly amused.

"Hmm…No Ron…nothing like that. I am not dumb …" Replied Harry in a very docile and embarrassed tone.

"Then why didn't you ask her out…I mean it would've been only friends hanging out, it would've saved quite a lot of misunderstandings…don't you think…hey I wanna do No.1 … I hope the bathroom is free…" with that said Ron left the room…leaving his two friends alone.

Some how Ron had touched a nerve that neither Harry nor Hermione ever bothered to think about.

_Why didn't I ask her? – thought Harry_

_Yeah why didn't he ask me? I was never his choice for yule ball even. He never showed slightest interest when Ron asked me to accompany either him or Harry. – thought Hermione. _


	16. Training?

**Chapter 15: Training?**

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to break the uncomfortable silence between Harry and her…

"umm Harry I think it's time to talk about … umm talk about you know … the horcruxes …how to go about finding the rest of them" said Hermione.

Harry looked at her as if a thousand thoughts running through his mind and finally said…

"Yeah…yeah ok…so how are we actually going to do anything when we are confided in the boundaries of this room … and you know I still don't feel comfortable with you two being part of all this … I mean, I don't want…"

Hermione interrupted Harry immediately saying…

"Stop right there Harry. Don't make me repeat why we want to be with you…Enough of all that…I don't care nor Ron does. And just for the record…if either of us dies – we won't blame you…though I hope it's not Ron…never" Hermione said this in a casual way but her eyes darkened at the last thought. _I would rather die than let any of my two friends die. Hermione thought._

Harry got really agitated over this and said…

"Don't you ever say that Hermione. Don't you ever say that again. I don't think I can bear it if I lost Ron…" Harry said that with so much pain in his voice and then he drifted off to the thoughts of all the deaths he had seen in past three years…when his thought process was interrupted by Hermione…

"hmm so Harry Potter will be lost without Ron Weasley and what about Hermione Granger…you won't miss her? " – asked Hermione very casually as if joking but inside she was hurting…_she knew she shouldn't for Harry had not finished…at least it seemed that he had not finished talking…or else he would've mentioned her name as well. But then he always chose Ron over her…anytime. _

At that very moment…before Harry could reply…Ron had entered the room…he saw that there was something wrong as Harry's mouth would open and close … Ron could see how Harry was struggling to get some words out but he was unable to…so he raised an eyebrow looking at Hermione…as if asking what's going on.

"Oh Nothing Ron…we were just talking. I was suggesting that we start working on this mission that have gotten together for", Said Hermione.

Harry kept quiet while Ron still seemed unconvinced that Hermione was not telling him the whole thing…

"Aaaannndd…?" said Ron

"Oh yeah Harry as usual started that whole not wanting us to be with him thing…and that he doesn't want to lose either of us etc etc…so I told him to stop that nonsense and that if either of us … that is you or me dies … we won't blame him …" finished Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Yeah mate…we won't blame you. Our spirits will haunt you though while Hermione will make sure you follow your school work in time…" added Ron cheerfully.

"It's not funny Ron…it is not funny at all. This is serious…deaths are nothing to be joked about…You have not witnessed what I have so stop talking as if it's a game…" _then he turned his face towards Hermione_ "and finding horcruxes is not a piece of cake Hermione, you were not there when I went with Dumbledore so it would be quite alright if you stop treating this matter as a school homework because it is not, you won't find it in books… so it would be good if you shut up about this" , said Harry – his face was all red with anger.

"I am sorry Harry…but mate we didn't mean to make fun of death…we just didn't want you to worry about us … is all. You told us about your experience and we know it's not easy that's why we want to be with you" said Ron and raising his chin at Hermione in a manner asking her to continue…

Ron saw the look on her face and got confused because she wasn't staring at either Ron or Harry. She was looking down at the closed envelops on her lap. Then she got up silently…sent them with Hedwig and Pig. She stood at the window still not facing the two. Harry looked guiltily has her.

"Umm I am sorry guys…I just over reacted. I know you meant well…it's just that _Harry continued looking at Hermione's back when got no response he turned towards Ron and continued talking…_Ron! I don't want to lose you because of the battle that I have to fight. I … I just don't think you get the idea…how horrible it is to see someone die…I am sorry…I agreed with the two of you over all this and here I am repeating myself again, I know pal I won't get rid of you easily…and yeah I need you…" Harry was about to add the same bit about Hermione but was interrupted…

"Don't you need me Harry? _Before Harry could correct her…Hermione continued talking…_Never mind, no big deal….Anyway No Harry…I don't see all this as school homework. I am quite aware of what you have to deal with that is why Ron and I willingly joined you. You are right…you have seen more than either of us but this is what we want to share…we want to share your pain…to relief you of the load that's been put on your shoulders. You are right … it is difficult and now something that we can achieve while staying in this room…._Ron pulled a chair and sat on it with his head in his hands and elbows on his knees…_but we can try" finished Hermione and moved towards Ron…"You can't push us away Harry" said Hermione with a hand on Ron's shoulder, who nodded and waited for Harry to say something.

He looked at the two of them…clearly embarrassed and noticed that Hermione still was not looking at him directly in eyes … she was avoiding. He made a mental note to ignore it for the time being and he will talk to her when Ron's not there.

Harry then started talking … "Right! Thanks guys …. Umm (then looking at Hermione who was still not looking at him but out the window) … What's the plan? I mean how do we start everything? "

Hermione finally decided to look at him…but not meeting his eyes…

"Your birthday is coming…mean you will be 17 and then you have to take apparition test…Lupin took some measures for you to appear for them in safe custody and you too Ron. So the two of you I think should start working on apparating yourselves. Then I have some really good books on Defense against the dark arts and shielding spells…I think we should practice them…umm well there is this matter … well Harry you know you have to learn … well you have to learn all three of unforgivable curses (she looked in his eyes this time) … you have to well I guess even we have to … _Harry held her gaze…he didn't know how to respond to it because he remembered how he tried and failed the first time because they need to come from the heart … even though Harry felt like killing Bellatrix…but he couldn't, what will make things different now. Is he really ready to take life or lives? Disturbing thoughts took over Harry's mind. _ I know you guys hate me for doing things like making schedules…but I have already done that … I worked on when I was with my parents…how to start everything. The first thing is for you two to clear your apparition tests…" Hermione paused to seek some sort of response from her two friends.

"We don't hate you Hermione…I don't think Harry or I could've ever cleared our OWLs had it not been for your irritating schedules (at which Hermione giggled but didn't mind)…and I think you are right…it is a war Hermione and we have to train ourselves. Things are different now" … said Ron.

"Yes … no Dumbledore, can't tell anyone about the horcruxes…silent operations to be carried out … well yeah I agree sooo lets start…where are these schedules… and can we practice apparition without any supervisor? " asked Harry.

Hermione replied in a very professional tone…"I am your supervisor…besides Lupin had it all cleared with the ministry well he didn't go directly but that guy Philip he got it cleared with ministry for all students … he thinks during these times .. the parents should train their kids and therefore it pretty much allowed." Then she moved towards her bag…took out something very tiny and then will a spell made it big. It was a bag full of books and parchments…she finally took out a thick book that Charlie had seen her reading and some parchments. She handed them over to Harry and Ron. List of initial spells they had to learn, shielding charms, transfiguration and silent spells etc. They went through it finally decided to start off. They made the room noise proof so the Dursley's were not disturbed.

The three spent the entire afternoon practicing minor jinxes…they didn't try any on Hermione though because of her wounds but rest they were doing well. Ron had to struggle but so far so good. They learned to summon things using silent spells or conjure stuff from thin air like weapons etc. They were exhausted … it seemed they had done a lot but Hermione told them that it was not.

They went down for lunch…Dudley was missing as he had gone out with his friends…while Mr. Dursley was at office so it was only Aunt Petunia and the three of them.

"So what have you three been doing all day? " asked Petunia Dursley.

"Home work Aunt Petunia…we were working on term project as well…" replied Harry.

Petunia turned towards Hermione and started talking…

"So you said you met with an accident…even then your parents let you go? And let you live at one of your guy friends to spend rest of the vacations? That is quite unusual… I mean for a girl to spend holidays at a boy's house and in the same room…I hope your parents are aware of that"

Hermione had turned really red but she straightened her shoulders and replied…

"Yes Mrs. Dursley…I met with an accident. I have my medication with me that I am taking on regular basis. As far as my parents are concerned…they trust me. They know how much integrity I have and that I will never do something that they don't approve of. That's how I have been raised. Harry and Ron are like my only two friends from school and they know it very well. So they had no problem with it…they do trust Harry a lot too, they know he is brilliant, brave and decent. Same goes for Ron … I have spent quite a few holidays at Ron's so Harry wasn't any different".

Harry could not help but admire the way Hermione answered Aunt Petunia. Then he was rather surprised that he never really met her parents, nor he ever asked how Hermione got the permission …_come to think of it Harry you never asked her about the life she has outside of Hogwarts…_while Harry was thinking all this…Aunt Petunia interrupted the thought process by talking to Hermione again…

"Oh that is good. We trust Dudley too. He is such an obedient kid. So where do you live … since your parents are dentists I presume your family is quite well off…"

Hermione told her where she lived and then said yes to her inquiry about being well off … "yes we do have good life. I don't about being very well off but yes I would say we manage quite well. We are one happy family."

"Do you have pool at your house…if you do then you are well off ?" said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, we do have a swimming pool at the back side of our house…" replied Hermione who was getting quite irritated by all this interrogation.

Finally it was over; the three went out for a stroll but didn't go too far. Harry showed them Arbella Figg's house. After some time Ron was lying down on the grass while Hermione kept walking back and forth to improve her walk without the stick…and Harry just sat there twirling grass in his fingers, when pig came with yet another letter for Hermione. She opened it … went through it … the boys didn't ask for they knew she would tell them anyway.

"Hey guys it's a letter from Charlie…he will come tomorrow…I have to go with him to Grimmauld place for some stuff…_she saw the questions in their eyes as to why her only…_ Harry and Ron – you guys can't go because of Harry's restriction. Besides you have to practice apparition. Lets go in and start on our lessons now…" suggested Hermione

"No I think for that we should wait for the dark…so we can apparate outside and inside Harry's room…"

The three went in anyway and continued practicing. They didn't ask her any more questions. Hermione continued talking less to Harry and avoided talking to him with an eye to eye contact.

Unknown to Hermione…Harry became even more determined to talk to her as soon as he gets some time alone with her … then he got a bit irritated that why is Charlie doing Hermione favors…Prof. Lupin could've taken her there.

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU all for such wonderful reviews. You sure are encouraging lot. Love you. Please don't hate me and be patient for H/Hr to happen :) It's coming but not before Hermione gets certain things off her chest.


	17. Cancel your plans…

**Chapter 16: Cancel your plans…**

The three were once again busy practicing jinxes and were getting quite good at silent ones, even Ron who always had had troubles with them. Hermione was still giving a 'just talk business' attitude…while shared a joke or two every now or then with Ron. Mrs. Dursley informed Harry that Mr. Dursley, Dudley and herself will be out for dinner with some colleagues' of Mr. Dursley and their families. Therefore Harry was instructed to make dinner himself and not to destroy anything in the house. Harry listened to everything quietly and didn't give any sarcastic replies because he knew they will only get rude with Ron and Hermione. At some time in evening Mr. Dursley showed up – same sort of lectures as Aunt Petunia's were given to Harry along with the his two friends. Finally the Dursleys left for the dinner party leaving them alone at home.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen, once the coast was cleared from the Dursleys. Harry headed towards the kitchen cabinets while Ron got hold of Hermione's hand quietly and headed outside the kitchen. Harry didn't notice them leaving…and continued looking for something edible to prepare for his friends. He opened the refrigerator…

"So what would you like to eat…we can have sandwiches or noodles if you want..." asked Harry while checking out the contents in the fridge.

Hermione had entered the kitchen once again at that very moment…

"How about we order some pizza?" suggested Hermione.

"Oh I don't have any muggle money with me right now…I am kind of poor in this world" said Harry with a smile.

"Well I have it. You order while I go and fetch some money…" suggested Hermione

"Where's Ron by the way?" asked Harry.

"He wanted me to turn on the TV for him…so he is in the lounge…I came in to check if you needed help but then I thought we could always eat pizza …anyway go ahead order the pizza" saying this Hermione left the kitchen

Harry ordered the pizza and joined Ron in front of the TV…he had never really enjoyed watching TV as such but right now he was having a good time. Ron was fascinated…they kept switching channels…finally they decided to watch some sports channel. There was an old Tennis match on at that moment when Ron jumped excitedly …

"Hey I know about this…Hermione told me about it…" said Ron excitedly.

Before Harry could inquire about when did Hermione tell Ron about it…Ron started talking again…

"…this is the game Hermione was telling me about…she loves Tennis, she said she is a good Tennis player…Right Harry?…this is the one? _Assuming Harry also knew this little news about Hermione_ Or was it foot ball…no it was definitely this…Dean was in to football…yeah I remember now…where is she anyway… HERMIONE….HERMIONE?" Ron called out.

Hermione was half way through the stairs when she said I am coming Ron; Harry kept quiet and wanted to listen to their conversation to confirm that Ron wasn't making it up. For some odd reason it was bugging Harry that he didn't know this little news about Hermione…_I never knew she was in to muggle sports…_were his thoughts. Harry's train of thoughts was interrupted with Ron's voice…

"Where were you? " asked Ron.

"I just went upstairs to get some muggle money, Ron…Anyway why were you shouting?" asked Hermione

"Hey there is a tennis match on…I just got excited as you told me about it in school remember?...This is what you were talking about right?" said Ron excitedly.

Hermione nodded with a big smile and sat herself between the two, handing out her stick to Harry to put it aside…"Yes this is Tennis…and that's my favorite player playing right now – Andy Roddick…oh but he is going to loose this match…seen it before. I don't like this Fedrer guy…" said Hermione

"Ron told me that you play this sport as well? How come you never told me? ", asked Harry in a mock casual way.

"You didn't know Harry…I thought you knew…Hermione told me in 3rd year if I remember correctly" said Ron. This agitated Harry a bit more.

"Honestly Ron…I told you in 2nd year when you asked me about applying for quidditch…remember?" said Hermione.

_(Flash Back__: Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry's quidditch practice when Ron asked Hermione if she would like to apply for quidditch in future. Hermione shook her head and told him of her fear of heights and flying was something that really scared her. Ron made fun of her and kept teasing her about it for hours)_

"Anyway Harry! Yes I play tennis…use to play it regularly before I joined Hogwarts…now the activity is kind of limited to holidays and that too not much. Hmmm and I didn't tell you because you never asked." Replied Hermione in a slightly snappy tone.

"Ok … yeah I know I never asked. I never ask (Harry got up at this statement with a disappointed look)…I'll go set the table" said Harry.

Ron didn't notice the sad look on Harry's face because of he was too involved in the match…finally Hermione switched the channel and put on cartoons for Ron and got up as well…"I'll go help Harry with the table…" Hermione got up saying this. She saw Harry taking out some plates…she went and stood next to him…helping him take out glasses – they didn't share any words. Hermione decided to put her agitation from earlier that day with Harry, behind her and apologize.

"Hmm Harry? "

"Yeah? ", was Harry's reply.

"I am sorry…didn't mean to snap", she said while placing the glasses on the table.

Harry kept quiet and finished his work; Hermione also helped and once it was done … she sat down on one of the chairs.

"No need to be Sorry Hermione…it's ok! You are right…I never ask you anything…there are so many things that I don't know about you because I never cared to ask…" Harry was interrupted at this point by Hermione…

"No Harry … you are wrong. I never meant it that way. I was just mad at you and I was just acting like a brat…you know me more than anyone. You always have understood me better than anyone…" Before she could continue the door bell rang…

"It's the pizza guy I think" said Hermione. She stood up to get the pizza…when Harry got hold of her hand, "Hermione we will continue this talk … please?" said Harry with a pleading look in his eyes. Hermione nodded and left.

Finally the three friends sat at the table…it was hard to get Ron away from the TV. Ron really liked the pizza and therefore ate more than the other two. They once again took advantage of the absence of the Dursleys and played games on Dudley's play station. They finally decided to clean up the mess and back to their room since it was almost time for the Dursleys to come back.

Hermione left for the bathroom to change in to her night clothes and put on healing ointments on her wound, leaving the boys to change in Harry's room. The boys changed and then got busy with reading more spells from the books … Ron had gotten tired so he stretched his arms and yawned…

"Hey Harry…I don't feel like doing anything right now…I am too tired and sleepy. So Can you ask Hermione to delay the apparition lessons until tomorrow?" said Ron once again yawning

"Me, too pal … me too but I think you should talk to her. Remember Charlie is coming to take her to Grimmauld tomorrow…so she wants us to practice tomorrow…I don't think there's any chance of her delaying it." Replied Harry.

On remembering Hermione's plans with his brother Charlie…Ron got a bit angry and said "Then she has to cancel her plans…" Before he could finish…Hermione had entered the room and caught the tail end.

"What plans…? She asked.

"Well your plans of leaving for Grimmauld place tomorrow…with Charlie?" Ron said last bit in a low voice.

"Why?" asked Hermione and sat down.

"You see Hermione…Harry and I both are tired and we don't feel like doing the apparition thingie today soo we were thinking if you could possible teach us tomorrow… you know instead of going with Charlie…..Ohhh maybe Harry and I can go with you…Hey how about that Harry…what do you think?" Ron asked excitedly.

This idea had entered Hermione's mind but she didn't voice it since she knew Harry won't feel comfortable there without Sirius there. Therefore Hermione just quietly looked at Harry…she knew he didn't want to go there and felt like slapping Ron on his head…she decided to take things in her own hand to relieve Harry from the unease of answering Ron.

"I will cancel my plans with Charlie…it's no big deal. We can work on apparition tomorrow. We won't be able to practice there because of order meetings so it's better if we do it here Ron…I'll write to Charlie right now", said Hermione.

"Ohhh ok then…It would've been nicer to go to that place again but yeah it's ok..I just want to sleep in tonight…I am tired. My legs are hurting from all those jinxes really…" replied Ron.

Harry kept quiet all this time and couldn't Thank Hermione enough, he knew that Hermione understood his unease of going to grimmauld place after Sirius…she would've agreed to Ron's plan otherwise. He was also feeling a bit relaxed now that he knew she was not going with Charlie there. _I hope it's Remus who takes her next time…_Harry then shook his head as if clearing his mind of his thoughts…and wondering why was he thinking that way.

"Hey Hermione, we were just watching that on TV … weren't we?" Ron asked pointing at her night shirt.

Hermione looked down and then smiled at the Bugs bunny figure that was on her big night shirt…"Yeah Ron...you are so observant…you should be an auror" said Hermione jokingly. Harry laughed over this remark and saw that Hermione was done with the letter and sent it with Hedwig.

"Ha Ha … very funny!" said Ron sarcastically. Hermione then gathered the books from the floor and Harry helped her with the cleaning.

After a gap of 20 or so minutes, Dursleys' returned. Ron had gone off to sleep before they had come while Harry and Hermione pretended to fall asleep, in case Aunt Petunia checks on them. Their suspicions were correct indeed because after a little while…Aunt Petunia knocked and on hearing no reply … she opened the door and saw the three of them sleeping, she roamed her eyes all over the room to see if there was anything out of order or ordinary for that matter, she left upon finding nothing out of order.

After making sure that the Dursleys had fallen asleep, Harry got out of his sleeping bag, he was determined to have his little talk with Hermione or else he won't find peace. He lightly shook Hermione … who immediately got up knowing who it was. Hermione sat with her back against the head board while Harry took the side on her right…he had his back against the wall and could see Hermione clearly. He pulled her a little to his side so they were close enough to talk and not be heard; Hermione complied and finally settled herself by sitting Indian style.

"Thanks Hermione…" said Harry after an awkward silent moment.

"For what?" asked Hermione

"You know for cancelling your plans…I didn't want to go see that place…not when Sirius is not there anymore...well at least not now…" replied Harry with slight discomfort.

Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and said "I know Harry … why do you think I didn't agree to his idea of us going there…"

Harry squeezed her hand back showing his appreciation.

"So you are a tennis player…I thought you were not the sort … you know one in to sports and all…" said Harry

"Hehehe Harry I have always been in to sports just not the wizarding ones or the ones that involve…well which involve hanging in air or something of the sort…" replied Hermione with a nervous chuckle.

Harry who was deep in thoughts … and who apparently was looking at her with a blank look…after a while he finally spoke;

"I never knew…I..I never even bothered to know…But Hermione how could you be scared of flying or as you put it heights…you have been in air so many times…I can easily recall all those times…" said Harry.

" I know Harry…I was scared to death all those times. I know it's stupid…I have overcome the fear to some extent but I don't think it's gone completely…hey please don't think I can't help you with the horcruxes because of this little fault…you know in case we have to use brooms … I can handle one very well…seriously Harry" argued Hermione pleadingly.

Harry was looking at her with amazement…he couldn't find words to say or acknowledge his appreciation. His heart filled with so much warmth that he didn't know how to express himself…He was overwhelmed with emotions…and continued looking at Hermione with so much love and gratitude…_ ('love', the word surprised him a little but then he decided that he did love her as a friend just like Ron declared he loved her last year…just like he loves her as a friend)_

Hermione panicked … taking his silence negatively…

"Harry please, say something. Listen I assure you … I can overcome this fear totally…I really can…trust me…believe me please…saying something Harry…" Hermione was getting a bit hysterical.

Harry moved forward and gave her a sideways hug…he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her head on his shoulder…

"Hermione I don't know how to show you my appreciation or gratitude…all this time…you were doing things that you were scared of…In first year I made you fly back to inform Dumbledore of our situation, in third year you helped me with buckbeak and I thought you were only scared of buckbeak…the thought of heights didn't cross my mind…oh Hermione and then in fifth year .. on thestrals…You had been scared all this time…I don't know what to say Hermione…you ignored your own fear in order to help me…I am .. I don't know what I am…I am truly proud to have a friend like you…" said Harry … he wanted to say a lot more but couldn't find the right words to express himself.

"Harry it's no big deal…I am sure you would've done the same…don't think much about it"…Hermione said this and moved her arm around waist as well.

Harry gave her a gentle squeeze at waist…Hermione winced a little for her wound hurt when he did this. He immediately released her waist…"I am sorry…didn't remember you had wound on your stomach…" said Harry.

"It's ok Harry … "smiled Hermione. Hermione finally decided to lie down while Harry kept sitting…he absentmindedly started stroking Hermione's hair, still in deep thoughts. They both fell asleep in the same position.

Early next morning at around 4 in the morning … Hedwig arrived with Charlie's reply…this woke Harry up … who had an immediate pain in his neck from sitting on the bed in an awkward position…he saw Hermione whose night shirt had moved up; exposing her legs – he saw the bruises on her legs but at the same time admired the shape of her legs…over this he mentally slapped himself for thinking that way and pulled her shirt down…then he covered her with the cover lying at the bed's edge and got up. He took the letter from Hedwig, placed it on the table and went back to sleep in his sleeping bag.

Harry then thought about his conversation with Hermione … when he remembered that he wanted to talk to Hermione about her odd behavior all day…that was bugging her and things shifted to a totally different topic. He remembered that Hermione admitted to being agitated all day due to which she got snappish – and apologized for her behavior...that's when they diverted from the original topic. But he was glad that he had this little talk…he had been really jealous when Ron knew something about her that he didn't. With these thoughts Harry drifted off to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for once again the wonderful reviews and thanks for correcting me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Hermione got up quite early the next morning, the sun was barely out so it was still pretty much dark – what actually made her get up was an excruciating pain in her stomach as if someone stabbed her with a dagger and kept twisting it. She tried not to disturb the other two boys so she very quietly stood up despite the horrible pain, she looked at her stomach for any kind of blood stains on her top but didn't find any. She lit her wand to look for her stick, and finally left for the bathroom to look at her wound. She managed not to disturb anyone and went in, she saw nothing wrong with her wounds but applied some potions anyway which gave her relief from the pain. She wasn't feeling sleepy anymore so she planned to freshen up and read some book, she went ahead with her plan, by the time she was ready, the sun had come out as well – she sat on Harry's desk with an open book…she could still feel slight pain but ignored it altogether and opened the book of dark spells, she was a little nervous about going through this one but she knew Harry will need all sorts of spells for his protection – that's when she saw the letter on the table, she picked it up and recognized the writing to be of Charlie's. She opened the letter and read it…

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope the three of you are doing well and not getting in any sort of trouble. I am sure you must've had some good reason for not coming. I will be busy for next two weeks; you know O's business so we might have to delay the plans further than this coming week. Are you looking after yourself? We are all fine here, busy with one thing or the other. Ginny wanted to work with the twins for a while to keep her busy, she's been pretty depressed, wish she would tell me why. Anyway mum refused because she wants her to stay home and keep fleur some company. You know under the current conditions, Bill and she can't go on a normal honeymoon and their shifting to the new apartment will take place by the end of this month. This was all that's happening at the wizarding world. Hope the guys are not bugging you. Say hello to them or slap Ron if you can for me. Don't forget to reply and keep me up to date. Btw if Harry complains about something weird, inform Remus – top priority. Take care of yourself._

_Charlie_

Hermione smiled after reading the letter. She decided to write to him later, for she wanted to read the book – the book she had so much trouble getting her hands on. She sold all her muggle jewelry, her books, some of her old clothes and spent every last penny of her piggy bank in order to buy this book along with some other rare ones. She had to pull some strings using Remus and Tonks as adult figures for the books were not for any witch or wizard under the age of 30. Remus needed some convincing as well but agreed eventually, may be because he had a hunch what the books were possibly for and kept quiet about them. This was probably the first time she would be opening the book. She finally opened the book to chapter 1 …she went through some of the spells and could feel the uneasiness with each page she went through; she had not even cast the curses but the wordings were enough to judge the darkness behind them. She wondered how come these jinxes or curses were never discussed in Hogwarts course books. One should know them in order to save themselves at least.

While she was engrossed in reading…Harry woke up, he looked for his glasses, after wearing them, he noticed Hermione reading a book…a smile crossed his lips at seeing his friend – _"…she is nuts, reading at 6 in the morning…" he thought. _He got up and made his presence felt by standing behind her…Hermione turned and said a small Good Morning…

"Yeah Good Morning…what are you reading? " Harry asked in a routine sort of way.

"Oh…well it's a book about dark curses and jinxes…they really are dark Harry, coz I can feel the intensity by just reading them, I mean … haven't even tried them but still the complicated spells and wand movements are quite strong…" Hermione said, in what seemed like one breath.

"Oh…how do you plan for us to practice them if they are so dark Hermione?" Harry sounded disturbed when he asked this; in his mind if Hermione found them hard and dark then he would have even harder time understanding or doing them.

"I was kind of wondering the same thing you know, do you think we should do what Moody did…I mean get hold of some insect?" suggested Hermione. Before Harry could reply she answered her own question, "But that would be down right cruel…I can't … but then again we have to learn and we have to be tough …"

"Harry you do remember what I said remember…that you have to learn the unforgivable curses … I'…well I think you … ok well all three of us should try and practice… u know … kind of like … well be brave and ... you know something like that for us to be able to cast them…We have to mean them for the spells to work" Hermione finished hesitantly as if she wasn't sure herself.

Harry paced for a while and then sat on the table where Hermione's book laid open…"Hermione, there is something I never told you guys…I mean I do understand the part about meaning to actually hurt someone with the curse…" Harry paused before Hermione could say something for she just opened her mouth… "I have tried _crucio_ once…" He ignored the shocked look on Hermione's face and continued talking, "I used it against Bellatrix, right after she killed Sirius…I wanted to hurt her so badly or even kill her but my spell only got her to fall down and no pain came off it, that's when she mocked me about meaning the unforgivable to cause actual harm and mere anger wasn't enough…" Harry stopped as if remembering the entire scene all over again. Hermione moved herself to face him completely and took hold of his hand, for once she seemed at loss for words, she didn't know whether she should encourage him about the fact that he had a heart of gold and could never cause anybody any harm, but then she would be implying that he will never be able to do them; she was just confused and a bit glad that Harry didn't cause anybody pain even if it was to a deatheater. Harry broke the silence and spoke in a very determined voice, "I really do believe that we should practice the unforgivable curses, Hermione! I mean we have to be strong because the journey we are about to take is not an easy one, it will be a lot harder and I think this time I will be able to hurt those deatheaters for its not the anger inside me now but a boiling hatred …" Harry was now breathing hard when he said all this that even Hermione was a bit taken a back with such forceful words coming out of him. "We really have to Hermione, you have a very soft heart Hermione…mind you I am not complaining but I keep thinking about the time you stopped me from hurting that baby faced deatheater, I would've cursed him you know…shows how evil am I .. doesn't it (he said that with a smile on his face that seemed quite odd to Hermione given the course of conversation they were having) But the question is Hermione will you be able to get past such ordeals and ready to curse and fight whatever the kind of hurdles you come across???" This time Harry sounded serious and looked right in to Hermione's eyes…She took some time and finally spoke not before she took a glance at Ron's sleeping form with a sad sigh…

"Harry first of all you are not evil, never ever let that thought enter your mind, the only reason you were ready to curse that deatheater was to protect us, it wasn't like you were killing him, we all did what we could to harm them except for the unforgivables…I don't know about being able to cast them, I won't lie about it…Harry I am really not sure what to tell you but I will be there through and through...no matter what, there is absolutely no power that would stop me or Ron for that matter, to not be there beside you, fighting … " she paused and then added with a smirk ..."well running too…if you are running forward or backward…trust me we'll be running with you as well" … Harry laughed too over this imagining the three of them running wildly from deatheaters and screaming like girls with arms waving wildly in the air. He shook himself out of the picture and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. "Lets wake up Ron…he's slept long enough" saying this Harry got up and kicked Ron on his legs…who didn't really budge until Harry give him a sharp poke with his foot on the side of his stomach. Ron immediately got up and rubbed his eyes and gave a punch on Harry's legs was laughing along with Hermione, "you could've just told me to get up Harry…wait till I wake you up the next time…" Ron warned while took standing up. "Good mornin' Hermione, I see you are all set for a brand new day…so what are we eating for breakfast?"

Once Ron and Harry freshened up and all set; the three of them headed downstairs without making any sound, it was still early and seemed the Dursleys weren't up. Harry with Hermione's help fixed some breakfast consisting of bread, jam and tea only for he feared Dursleys' reaction over missing eggs if they ate any. Ron who wasn't really satisfied but kept quiet and didn't complain for he knew Harry would get in trouble. Ron to this day remembered how these horribly people had locked up Harry in that room with chains and to think he spent time in that horrible store room under the stairs. Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron's lost look to get him out of his rain of thoughts. Ron just smiled and shrugged at her questioning look. Harry meanwhile cleaned the kitchen and three of them went back upstairs…both Ron and Harry were still a bit disturbed over Hermione's use of help when walking, it was like a constant reminder of the fact that they both had forgotten all about her when the whole chaos took place.

Harry and Hermione briefed Ron about their plans to practice unforgivables and other dark magic, they both didn't mention Harry's crucio incident to him. The look on Ron's face told them that he was a bit troubled with all this but didn't say anything, that's when Ron decided to talk, "Ok you two…as far as casting these dark spells and all goes… I am a game, its important that we should learn them and I think its way too Coool to pass up on learning something like that…" that's when he noticed the shocked looks on his friends' faces…"hey don't get me wrong, or look so shocked…yes Hermione I do want to learn, but don't expect me to read a book first and learn…just learn things yourself…and then teach me…that's the only way I'll learn …. But please no Spiders…. I mean we don't have to try it on spiders like Moody…do we?" Harry and Hermione couldn't hold it any longer and laughed, they were really not expecting Ron's concern about spiders to be the reason behind his troubled look. Harry felt calm and even more determined after Ron's reaction, somehow his use of the word 'Cool' made him think along the same lines, he was aware that being cool should not be his concern but then no harm in being one now is there.


	19. Small Arguments

**AN: I am sorry people for not updating for like a year almost…had a rough year ******** Anyway I totally forgot about this fanfiction … I wrote that chapter and never posted it…I will be updating this story on regular basis now. For fluff btw wait for another two chapters…its gonna happen but after …not gonna give out the plot now ;)**

**Chapter 18**

**Small Arguments**

Quite a few days passed – Harry, Hermione and Ron continued to practice the jinxes, counter jinxes and was moving on to healing spells. They have still not tried out the darker spells with the fear of causing some sort of havoc or harming each other. They tried the apparition practice whenever all three of the Dursleys were out. They were rude to Hermione and Ron every now and then but they kept their cool to keep Harry out of trouble, they offered to help Aunt Petunia around the house, which she accepted without any appreciation. Her attitude towards their help was something that she deserved since she had given them a place to live and was feeding them.

One afternoon Ron and Harry were cleaning the kitchen sink, well mostly it was Harry since Ron couldn't understand the working of a muggle sink, and Hermione was working on making salad while Aunt Petunia was working on some flower arrangements. The Dursleys were expecting some guests for dinner and wanted everything to be perfect. Dudley was nowhere around, and Harry was thankful for that. He hated the way he stared at Hermione and sometime made rude comments about Ron's red hair or for that matter Hermione's bushy hair. He was really patient this time with his so called family because he knew this would be the last time they will hear from him and he promised Dumbledore that he would stay here and behave so as not to get kicked out of the house.

Harry's uncle wanted the three _freaks _out of the house for he remembered the disaster with Harry and the cake; he mentioned his worries to his wife about three of Harry's type in the house when they were having guests over for dinner. Aunt Petunia approached the subject with Harry once she saw Ron and Hermione leaving for Harry's room; she gave them an arrogant look which from nowhere meant any sort of thanks for their help…

"Harry listen your uncle doesn't want any problems with tonight's dinner…we still remember what happened the last time, so if its possible the three of you should go out and be back by 10 pm or you can stay quietly up in your rooms – but that's something your uncle is not in favor of, so its up to you…now I know that Dumbledore fellow asked me to not let you go outside the house but this is important so you can always go to Mrs. Figg and I think you should do that, after all you owe us some sort of courtesy since we are doing so much for you and your friends…." Aunt Petunia said all this in a very business like manner – as if she meant business and no nonsense was to be expected.

Harry listened to her quietly and finally answered, "I will discuss the two so called options with my friends. And Aunt Petunia I hardly doubt that I owe you any kind of courtesy coz all my friends and I have done is help you with your chores when your fat son was out somewhere, we have so far caused no trouble at all, so if you want to talk about courtesy then I would suggest you to do that and show some appreciation for my friends and their help…anyway we'll be out of your face, its not like we are dying to be part of your stupid dinner"…with this said he dashed upstairs for his room while Aunt Petunia just stood there … her nostrils flaring with anger and finally left for the kitchen.

When Harry entered his room, he saw his two best friends hunched over the window with their backs towards him. Ron had one of his arms over Hermione's shoulders and other on the window's edge while Hermione seemed to have both her hands on the window sill to lean forward. Both seemed to be snickering about something and didn't even notice the Harry enter. He went near them quietly when he heard Ron say "NO WAY" and he just pulled Hermione's hair a little as a joke…and she started laughing whole heartedly…that's when she turned around and saw Harry…

"Hey Harry…come see a movie featuring Won won and Lav lav in muggle world"

This time Ron gave her shoulder a tight squeeze and laughed…

"What's going on? " Harry asked with his eyes still on Ron's arm over Hermione's shoulder. Harry for a second was actually scared that Ron and Hermione decided to date, he didn't know why that thought occurred all of a sudden in his mind and why is he scared to even think about some sort of relationship between the two; he ignored all this and broke them apart by settling himself by force between the two.

"There is a muggle girl and boy, who are snogging like there is no tomorrow, And Hermione thinks that they look just like how Lavender and I looked …." Ron explained

"Well you were worse than them …." Muttered Hermione thinking she wasn't heard.

"No I WAS NOT", Ron sounded really annoyed now. Harry meanwhile was busy trying to figure out where the couple was …

"Where is that snogging couple…I can't see them"

Hermione pointed her finger in the direction and turned Harry more towards left so he could spot the couple…while Ron kept throwing dirty looks at Hermione.

"Ohhhh Ron … hmm I gotta agree with Hermione on this one" Harry said jokingly and earned himself a punch on his arm…

"Whatever guys … atleast I got some heavy snogging last year, and I think that's the only thing I kinda miss having a girlfriend for" Ron said this with a sigh

Hermione looked really annoyed at this comment…"What? Girlfriends for snogging only…that's really cheap Ron…I mean you don't have a relationship just to snog you know"

Before Ron could say something Harry started speaking out his own chain of thoughts …

"Well I enjoy snogging as much as you do Ron…I get what you mean…I kind of miss having a girlfriend" (seeing the look on Ron's face, he realized he was talking about his sister)… "I mean not only snogging, I miss talking as well, when I was with Ginny, I was relaxed, I first time realized how good it is to have a girl around who is there to support you and I really had fun, it was not always studies or homework or voldermort stuff that we were discussing…and yes then definitely the kisses…they were amazing…." Harry started daydreaming and missed the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

Both Ron and Harry seemed to have gotten involved with their chain of thoughts and totally missing out the expression on Hermione's face.

"_Its not like I am jealous of their relationships or kissing sessions…ok I am…but I AM A GIRL and I CAN BE FUN TOO, I SUPPORT YOU TOO … What is it to get noticed around here, I am not asking for a snog with either of you, may be yes with Ron I've wanted it but I don't think I want that anymore…but its rude to think that with me they only talk business while they go around having fun with others…" _ These thoughts were burning up inside of Hermione and she wasn't sure whether she was upset, sad or angry but she was irritated by it. Hermione once again leaned on the window and stared outside but was not looking at the couple _"May be I am over thinking all this, It probably was nothing...I should be used to all this … they don't mean to hurt me or embarrass me…" _ Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw an owl coming towards herself.

"By the way guys…Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wants the three of us freaks out of the house before the guests come…I know they won't be convinced with the keeping it low up here coz of that whole dobby thingie…so what do you think we should do?...Aunt Petunia suggested we go over to Mrs. Figg's house as she doesn't really want trouble with soooo…." Harry turned his head towards Hermione who still had her back towards him as if the final word was suppose to be Hermione's. He walked over towards her and saw the owl as well.

Finally it entered and it was the Weasleys' family owl Errol, he brought two letters one addressed to Harry from Lupin and other to Ron from Mrs. Weasley.

"_Hi Harry,_

_Hope the three of you are having a good time and playing safe. Listen the reason I am writing is quite serious; there have been some attacks on muggle areas. Dark Lord is probably getting hints about your whereabouts. He still doesn't know your exact location, but please stay inside the house, if you want to send any mails, be careful. Our mails are sent to you through the Burrow or another Order location. We make sure that they are not intercepted but still one can never be too sure. Have you had any dreams or visions Harry? Don't take any action…Hermione mentioned that you never really mastered occlumency so I want you to start up your lessons once again as Dumbledore insisted upon it, I have arranged for a tutor who will help you with it and its none other than Moody, he doesn't have much time on his hands but he agreed to do it for he knows the importance of you being trained in every aspect. Snape was the best Occlumens but now that we can't trust him so we are going with the second best. _

_I want you to inform me if you have any weird visions or feelings for that matter. Stay inside the house, coz these deatheaters I think plan to find out where you live in muggle world. We still have guards around your house and I am not going to mention their IDs but still some caution on your part is advised. _

_Say hello to both Hermione and Ron for me. Ask Hermione if she needs to see a healer. Tonks has volunteered to take her. Take care of her Harry…you are extremely lucky to have friends like her and Ron. Trust them with your heart and you must look after eachother._

_Sincerely, _

_Remus Lupin._

_p.s. Ron might be going over to Burrow, let him tell you the news why + Moody might come over later tonight. Meet him at Figg's place for the lessons; I don't think your aunt and uncle will like Moody much if you know what I mean ___

Harry read the letter and was obviously troubled, first because of the attacks on muggles and Voldermort looking for him in muggle part of the world, and then he read the last few lines again, it seemed like Remus shared the same theory about Ron and Hermione as did Dumbledore and he was indeed PROUD to have them by his side. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"What's in the letter Harry?" asked Hermione carefully for there might be some bad news.

"Hey guys, Bill and Fleur are having a baby….well not right away but yes Fleur just found out she is expecting … Man that's weird, its been what like almost a month since they got married? " Ron said all this excitedly and forgot to ask Harry about his letter.

"Wow…Congratulations Ron" – Harry and Hermione said this together and then laughed over it.

"Jeez…poor kid…imagine having Ron as an uncle…" mocked Hermione,

"Hey shut it bookworm, he'll enjoy the company of his uncle Ron…wow that sounds old … anyway Mum is having a small celebration at the burrow for only family, you two are ofcourse invited but Mum knows that Harry can't leave so Hermione you can either come with me or stay here with Harry. Mum wants Harry safe and according lupin its better if he stays back…Sorry mate…" asked Ron.

Harry was a bit saddened by the news but not much. He was not really in the mood of being part of some sort of party; he just wanted to distance himself from everyone with the exception of Ron and Hermione.

" No problem Ron…I just received a letter from Lupin and he apparently suggested the same thing …STAYING HOME all the time. There've been couple of attacks on muggles, he thinks that deatheaters are trying to find out where I live in muggle world so it would be safer for me to stay home and here instead of wizarding world for the time being…" Harry explained and answered both Ron and Hermione.

"I think I'll stay with Harry here Ron…Tell Bill and Fleur that I am happy for them and congratulate them as well…" Hermione was cut off by Harry on this …

"Hey don't miss out on a chance to enjoy yourself by keeping me company here Hermione…its only a day or two … not a big deal" Harry said this with some doubt.

"Its ok Harry…I don't want to apparate or floo with my current wounds (_well other reason being snappy attitude from Ginny's…Hermione didn't think she could take any more of her attitude of late)_..So I will stay here with you"

"Ok then … it's only me who will be leaving later this evening…Charlie and Dad are coming over to pick me…Imagine me…an Uncle" Ron told them – still not over the shock over Bill's news.

Harry felt a bit happy over this news, he was happy to have Hermione with him. He didn't want to be alone and he thought it will give him more time to talk to Hermione openly and get to know more about her. Harry was quite excited at the prospect of spending time alone with Hermione, he wasn't quite sure why himself but he loved the idea altogether.

Finally once all the news were digested and all…the three of them decided to go over to Figg's house, Hermione advised Harry to get under the invisibility cloak for they mustn't risk him being seen. Harry got his invisibility cloak out, and then he informed his aunt about their plan to leave for the old lady's house. Once they were outside, Harry got under his cloak while Hermione and Ron stayed out…Harry hated the idea but did as Hermione suggested. He was more careful about taking risks now that he was determined to finish off Voldermort. He knew by risking his life at such an early stage when they have horcruxes to look for – was not really a brilliant idea.

Mrs. Figg was surprised to see Ron and Hermione at her door step and let them in once Harry showed her a glimpse of himself…

"Hello boy…so you are here with your friends…come on in…now hurry up; what are you waiting for…dementors???" She hushed them in.

"Hi…these are my friends from Hogwarts Mrs. Figg, this is Hermione Granger and this fool here is Ron Weasley…my aunt wanted us out of the house so we came here… you see…" Harry tried to explain the reason while she was eyeing both Ron and Hermione… who gave her a smile and greeted her politely.

"I know … I know… I've been informed and you did the right thing. I will be seeing more of you now that you will be having your lessons here with Auror Moody…Now since you kids are here…why don't you help me clean up the up the attic so Harry can have his lessons there…you know I am a squib so you kids can do a good job with magic" said Mrs. Figg

After hearing the word WORK … Ron and Harry both groaned while Hermione seemed anxious to get started. Seeing this Mrs. Figg told them to relax and that they don't have to start right away. She went inside to make them some snacks and tea…Hermione went after her to help her out, and she saw quite a few cats…she tried to pat them but she still had trouble bending down coz of her stomach.

Ron seeing this went over to her … "ohhh Hermione you found yourself something you love … not one cat but quite a few cats…you want me to pick one up for you?"

"Yeah thanks … I would love that" then she held the cat that Ron picked up for her … Harry meanwhile noticed this and also took hold of one cat … he was just patting the cat and looking at how Hermione was cuddling the cat. At that moment he realized that he's been noticing Hermione's actions a lot lately…little things that she did, he noticed how she behaves or things that she says and how she acts around Ron…though his doubts from last year about them getting together were still there but now as of late … things seemed different, he still wasn't sure whether Hermione fancied Ron or not but as far as Ron was concerned he knew that his best friend was not sure about his feelings. Harry feared that maybe he was developing a crush on Hermione as well … either it's a crush or its just a guilt trip that's making me take more notice of her.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when the cat jumped off his lap, he saw the spot where he was staring at Hermione … the spot was now empty, he looked around and saw Ron trying to turn on the TV…but couldn't figure out how to. So he got up and helped him turn it on. The four of them spent a quiet evening; Mrs. Figg went in to her room after a while, leaving them along for rest of the evening.

Hermione was sitting with Harry while Ron was lying on the floor in front of the Tv…

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked when she noticed how quiet Harry was and seemed like he was some place else.

Harry turned to look at her and just shook his head, telling her with his actions that there was nothing to tell…but when she kept looking at him with questioning look … he hesitated a bit, stared at Ron's head and finally talked…"I don't know really what I am thinking about Hermione…I keep thinking about how slow we are moving, we should be out there fighting or looking for horcruxes, then all of a sudden I am thinking about my relationship with Ginny, I felt free then…that part of my life was like something I wanted to keep away from everybody and it seemed normal…then I was thinking a huge weight lift up from my shoulders when I ended things with her…and here I thought I was free and it was the only normal thing…" he sighed…Hermione knew he wasn't finished as yet…"Then Hermione, my thoughts keep turn towards Ron…seemed like the two of us were actually enjoying something that normally people do…something I thought was never possible…I mean we've always been up against some problem but last year I was happy for Ron and I was happy for myself as well but then things took a turn for the worst, Ron was almost killed – I still get nightmares, Dumbledore died…Hogwarts is not safe…Voldermort is stronger than ever…I don't know Hermione … I just don't know … too many things come and go out of my mind…" Harry and Hermione didn't realize that Ron had become part of the conversation as well…he heard them talking and then turned his attention towards them all of a sudden…both Ron and Hermione were touched by what Harry was saying … Hermione gave a sideways hug to Harry…

"Yes Harry I understand, these last few years has been really hard on you. You have seen more and experienced more than anybody that I know…but you've faced everything bravely. You are a brave person Harry and its normal to be confused or agitated…but you must remember that Ron and I will always be with you. As far as normalcy part is concerned…you can always have that once all this is over…and you deserve to be happy more than anybody in this world. I am sure Ginny would wait up for you…"

Over hearing this Harry just appreciate Hermione's words but wasn't sure about the last part…though he didn't say it out loud for Ron's sake but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Ginny. She had been different ever since the break up…

"Hey mate nothing's stopping you from having short flings now…I mean you can always get girls to snog but without getting in to a relationship…I do plan to do that if we go to Hogwarts this year…I will ofcourse be there with u through and through but yeah a fling here and there I won't mind…." Over this both Harry and Ron laughed.

Hermione didn't find it funny … "Why can't you be more respectful of girls Ron, don't you think you'll hurt a lot of girls if you are using them for a time pass only…that's wrong and Harry I would suggest that you do nothing of the sort…"

Ron fumed over this a little…"Listen Hermione…stop being so bossy ok…we never said anything when you were off snogging Krum or yes McLaggen last year … its not like you were serious with either of them…and please don't try to deny the fact that you were using McLaggen coz I have the facts straight…Ginny and yeah Harry too…so you don't really get to lecture us. You said it yourself that Harry needs fun so let him decide for himself" …

After this little speech, Hermione just stared at Harry as if he betrayed her and her anger was also directed towards Ginny for disclosing this small thing and also snogging krum part for it was only her who knew about that…

She kept staring at Harry who apparently was red in face and had slipped down a little out of embarrassment …"First of all Ron, I never snogged McLaggen, I wasn't using him, I just asked him out as I had no other choice. Victor gave me a peck or two but it was never something like what you and Harry shared with your girlfriends…as both of you soooo often and blatantly remind me of the fact that _who in their right mind would want to date me or be interested in me…_so here it is … why I never really had one of those thingies with any of the boys I went out with…" Hermione's eyes were shining with tears now but she controlled them…she picked up one of the cats and moved towards the kitchen…Ron and Harry both were stunned and before Harry could say anything, they heard the door bell.

Mrs. Figg came out running from her room, went to open the door. It was Arthur Weasley along with Charlie to pick up Ron. They came inside and exchanged greetings. Charlie asked for Hermione... Harry told him where she was … Charlie went in that direction but Hermione came out hearing all the voices…she smiled and gave Charlie a hug…"Hey you never replied my mail?" Charlie asked Hermione…

Hermione had totally forgotten about it and told him how she forgot all about it. Finally after a cup of tea, all the three Weasleys left. This left only Harry, Hermione and Mrs. Figg. Harry and Hermione sat quietly and kept watching TV.

This was not how Harry expected his alone time to start with Hermione…he knew he had to apologize somehow and make amends but wasn't sure how he would approach the subject. So he patiently awaited Moody's arrival with high hopes and kept stealing glances at Hermione who refused to look at him.

Later that evening when it was dark outside, they heard a knock outside and it was Charlie Weasley along with his dad.


	20. Feelings or Guilt trips

**Chapter 19: **

At seeing Charlie and Arthur Weasley again at the door step freaked out Harry and Hermione, they thought something bad happened so instead of greeting them they both rushed outside the door to look for Ron…

Turning back to look at Arthur and Charlie they both asked with obvious panic, "Where's Ron?"

Charlie and Arthur Weasley by this time were inside the house and were quite confused with the antics of the two teenagers. When they heard the question … it was Charlie who grinned first, "Ahaan sooo that's why you two were getting hyper, Ron is at the Burrow, quite safe, we just came back for some other business." By this time Harry and Hermione were back inside the house and relaxed and gave each other a contended look forgetting all about the argument that just took place between the three. Arthur Weasley went towards the kitchen, not really part of the conversation.

"We are awaiting some other order members here to…" Charlie never finished as they heard some rapid knocking…

"Oh for the love of God…I am going to get rid of the stupid door…", came the voice of Mrs. Figg whose presence was yet to be acknowledged by the three members in the room.

Once the door opened…there was Tonks dressed as a muggle and for a change had her hair black and up in a pony tail.

"Hi kids…What's up Charlie? And You Mrs. Figg? ", seemed like Tonks wanted to greet everyone in one breath without indulging in any formalities. Tonks held the door open as in awaiting some more company, finally she closed the door. The minute the door closed three more figures appeared – they were none other than Professor. McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Moody. Harry and Hermione quietly watched and finally once the grownups were done putting down their cloaks…they went and greeted them all. Prof. McGonagall took Hermione aside to ask about her injuries and asked if she needed any help with them…

"Hmm well Harry and Hermione this is what I was about to tell you about but now you know…we are going to secure this house with charms and all so Harry you can get your lessons without any trouble…" Charlie said this and ended up looking at Hermione with a smile and asking silently if she had any questions, to which she only shook her head.

Moody, McGonagall, Charlie, Tonks and Arthur Weasley all got busy, some went in the attic, Charlie and Tonks went outside the house to put protective spells and jinxes. It left only Hermione, Harry and Lupin in the room. It seemed they all left Lupin with Harry for a reason.

"So Harry how have you been and you Hermione?" Remus asked affectionately looking at both the teenagers.

"Good thanks" uttered Hermione politely.

"I am well … sooo what's up with you Remus? What's the update? Anymore attacks or sighting of Voldermort?" asked Harry

"Well now I can't really say all's good now … can I Harry? I'll be honest with you, with Dumbledore gone; we are all trying our best to come up with strategic plans to fight this war." Saying this Remus looked very seriously at Harry, and continued…

"You see Harry we really need to know what Dumbledore was working on, if we could just find out then it will help us to finish his business…I know that you were told not to say anything to anybody but I really think you can relax some information with me but only if you want to otherwise I can not force you…"

After a little while Harry looked at Hermione first who apparently was too silent and was staring at the floor fearing that she might give out some information that she is not suppose to.

"No Remus…I am sorry I just can't tell you. Whatever Dumbledore was doing – he allowed me to share it with only two people and he made it clear that other than these two people nobody else and if he wanted to … I am sure he must've told someone from the order himself…" At this Hemione finally looked up and stared at Harry as if asking him to continue,

"And these two people are none other than Ron and Hermione. I have told them everything and I don't think I want to tell it to anybody else. I am sorry but I just can't" Harry turned his stare from Hermione, back to Lupin.

Lupin sat for a while and then smile; "you truly are determine or should I say stubborn and I am really really Proud of you Harry, you have no idea how much. And I couldn't have picked better candidates than Hermione here and Ron to be your confidants…"

Lupin decided to change the subject and told them about what they have been up to…"Well after the attack on Hogwarts, things have been quite chaotic…we have done everything we could with the help of some ministry officials to secure Hogwarts for the last year…Lets hope that Voldermort doesn't use another teenager to step in Draco's shoes…Though we doubt that there will be many students this year coming to Hogwarts…lets hope for the best!"

"Prof. Lupin … I was wondering about something … if I may ask…" asked Hermione politely.

Remus looked at her with a knowing smile silently saying _what's new about that…_"You may ask Hermione and please call me Remus"

"I was just wondering why did Voldermort really needed Malfoy's help to get in to Hogwarts…I mean he does have Peter Pettigrew on his side … doesn't he? What I mean to say is, he probably knew all those short cuts that you all mentioned in the map so why didn't he direct them through one of the passageways. I can understand why he would assign Malfoy, he obviously wanted Malfoy to be a full fledge deatheater or to redeem his father's failure whatever…Ohhhh have you secured all those hidden paths mentioned in the map??" Hermione asked this with her eyes all round and as if she was mentally picturing everything.

Harry sat there with an amazed look on his face…why didn't he think of all this…

"Yes Hermione I had to secure those areas personally with Charlie and Tonk's help. As for the other part…I am not sure why Peter didn't give any of those hideouts away but I think it has a lot to do with the fact that he was never really part of writing about it, he use to be there but Sirius and I always had to force him in to paying attention while James would always tell us to go easy on him…I guess he doesn't remember any probably that's why…" This explanation to some extent solved Hermione's curiosity.

Remus stood up with a yawn … "I am kind of hungry, what for food? Ohhh Harry I hope you are all set for your lessons with Moody and Hermione did you manage to work those books out…the ones you asked me to get…you know those books have some really advanced spells, I am sure you will learn them, you are the most brilliant person I have ever come across…" He smiled at Hermione and moved towards the kitchen, Hermione followed with a huge genuine grin on her face.

Harry forgot to answer his question as he was too busy staring at Hermione, it seemed like this was the first time she genuinely smiled at anything. He still dared not speak to her until or unless he had some sort of apology ready for her, he too then followed the other two to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the compliment, Remus But I think those spells are really dark and the three of us will need some guidance, I was hoping you could spare sometime and show us some. Do you have a pensieve???" Hermione replied and asked him the last part with a hesitation.

Remus turned towards her immediately…"Why? What do you need a pensieve for?"

"Oh well I just thought that since Harry's lessons are starting, I think he should be able to preserve his time with Dumbledore in a pensieve so Prof. Moody doesn't read in to his thought during the lessons…I know he should be blocking his thoughts but I think Harry has plenty of other thoughts that he wouldn't want anybody to invade in to.." Hermione directed this conversation towards Harry as well but was still not ready to address him directly.

Lupin and Harry both stared blankly at her and were actually flabbergasted that in this short while Hermione has thought of something that probably didn't cross anybody's mind and she was stating something very important and true in nature.

"You can never fail to amaze me Hermione Granger…never. I will arrange for one, I am sure Sirius had one so I will get it for Harry." Remus shook his head … muttering something like _unbelievable…_

Hermione blushed over this and seemed embarrassed for some reason. She moved towards the fridge to make sandwiches. They all sat quietly while she worked on making sandwiches for everyone…Harry moved towards her to help her out but tripped over Hermione's walking stick that was leaning against the counter…Hermione instantly moved forward to help but Harry had already crashed in to her. They fell down with Harry on top of Hermione who winced with pain. Harry didn't really notice her wincing and just brought his hands forward to brush the hair away from her face. Without thinking what he was doing he just kissed her on her forehead and didn't remove his hands from the sides of her face. Hermione was not staring blankly at Harry not knowing what to do. They were interrupted by Lupin who peeked at the two from the counter,

"Hey get off her Harry…she already has enough wounds so don't make them worse…" Remus said in a mock tone. He knew that he interrupted something of an intimate moment or something of the sort, he couldn't help himself from embarrassing them more about their position.

Harry immediately got up and bent down to help Hermione up, he put one arm around her back and other on her arm to lift her up without stretching or jerking her. She uttered small thanks and went back to business. Harry grabbed a knife and started helping her with the sandwiches. He kept steeling glances at Hermione, while Hermione's face was downwards and her hair falling on her face. Remus looked at the two with amusement, especially Harry.

"So Harry you still going out with Ginny? You must be missing her…If you want I can personally arrange a meeting without endangering anybody…what do you think? Remus asked Harry pretending not to be bothered much about his reply while deep down he hoped the answer was negative. He knew he shouldn't interfere or form any opinion about Harry's love life but he personally loved Hermione and wanted her to be with Harry.

"Err no…no need to do anything like that, Thanks but no thanks, I …ummm I kinda broke up with her end of this term and don't really plan to get back together…" Harry was giving his reply to Remus but was again stealing glances at Hermione to see her reaction but he couldn't tell anything.

Hermione after finishing excused herself so she could go and see Prof. McGonagall about something. She didn't once look at Harry during her announcement. Remus thought there was something wrong between the two…he could sense it. He looked at Hermione's back and then turned to Harry.

"She is one amazing person Harry, you are really lucky to have her as your friend…" waiting for some sort of answer from Harry, who just silently agreed with her and said

"I know and I am proud to have her as a friend…she just great, caring, humble…well she is just really great and like you said a brilliant person…"

"I know … the other day some of us were discussing the same thing…actually we were kind of delving in to Bill's tragic wedding scene…everybody was upset about neglecting Hermione like that…" Harry tried to interrupt … but Remus held up a hand to indicate that he wasn't done talking…

"You see she saved Charlie and me from couple of attacks…so obviously we were guiltier about not able to save her, so this brought up her subject and you know the amazing thing, everyone owes her something. She has favored most of the people or if not favor, she has cared for everyone at some point of their life that once we started talking, one by one every other person came up with their share of Hermione story … you would be amazed how much Fred and George were upset about her…they said she was the only one who cared about us during their last year, she kept reminding them about their exams, cared enough to warn them about getting expelled, they said it wasn't because she was a prefect but she genuinely didn't want them out of the school while Ron and Ginny least bothered about what they were up to and didn't really care if they were expelled or not. She helped Ginny with her exams, Hagrid shared his half as well…like buckbeak case, her attempts to plan his lessons to save his job….he said he felt really loved whenever he was upset and she would turn up to pat him or provide encouraging words …hey don't think that he doesn't like you or Ron any less…he just thinks Hermione has never failed him and would never fail him…well I can go on and on about all those facts … so you see its like we all owed her something one way or the other and we failed…Even then she is all sweet about it and not giving us a guilt trip…She truly is amazing…" Remus said all this and wanted to continue but stopped as he heard some footsteps coming their way.

Harry was in his own thoughts and realized how many lives his best friend has touched and yet she is not conceited and still cared for everyone. If he could just begin to start his part of Hermione episodes…it would take hours and hours and same goes for Ron's end.

All the order members entered the kitchen; Harry moved the sandwiches plate towards them. Hermione came after a little while followed by McGonagall. They all ate and finally flood out of Mrs. Figg's house…leaving Moody, Charlie and Lupin behind. Charlie went and sat next to Hermione, the two of them got involved in some hushed hushed conversation. While Moody briefed Harry about his lessons Lupin joined in with Charlie and Hermione. It seemed the three of them agreed upon something. It was nearly 11 p.m., when the three adults offered to escort Harry and Hermione back to the Dursleys. They saw the guests leaving from the window; once the coast seemed cleared they made their move. Each thankful to Mrs. Figg and left under the invisibility cloaks for the Dursleys.

Harry and Hermione went silently up the stairs to his room. Hermione left for washroom to change in to her night suit while Harry remained in room. Then came Harry's turn, after he changed he entered his room to see Hermione once again reading a book and not really acknowledging him. She finally stood up and bid him good night in a cold tone and moved towards bed. Harry immediately moved towards her and got hold of her in a hug from her back…he wrapped his arms around her from the back and started talking in a deep voice…"I am Sorry Hermione…I really am. I didn't mean to upset you…both Ron and I … we didn't mean it…" He wasn't sure what else to say, Hermione was too quiet and was taking deep breaths, she was taken a back with Harry's affections of late. He has never been that affectionate with her…it was always her who hugged him or kissed his cheek or held his hands etc…this all confused her a little but she liked it all the same. In her heart she in fact loved the attention.

"Not now Harry… we'll talk in morning…I am sleepy…don't worry I am not going to stop being your friend, I just think we need to talk and we'll do it tomorrow. Now go to sleep. Good Night" … She un-wrapped Harry's arms from her body and turned around to see his embarrassed face. She ran a hand through his hair in an affectionate way and finally settled down in bed. Hermione kept thinking about Harry's hug and that kiss on her temple, she was overwhelmed but then she stopped herself from feeling too happy about it. _Stop it Hermione, they were friendly actions and nothing more. She already embarrassed herself with Ron…she thought herself to be interested in Ron only after his actions showed he was interested in her, he was jealous of Krum and then after that jealousy episode she thought back on the time when he defended her from Malfoy, he sort of stood up for her whenever someone bad mouth her and his jealousy resulted in her crush on him but now she wasn't sure about her feelings. She didn't want to go down the same path with Harry just because he was affectionate towards her. I am only a friend to them … _but she still couldn't help herself from smiling over the hug and the kiss.

"Good Night Hermione" … said Harry interrupting her chain of thoughts and turned off the lights but kept staring at Hermione's sleeping form. He didn't know where all his affections for Hermione were coming from…were they guilt driven or feelings driven…he was confused and with these thoughts he finally dozed off in to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
